El Contrato
by Tears To Call My Name
Summary: Sebastian M. hace un nuevo contrato con nada más ni nada menos que la hija de Ciel Phantomhive, esto enoja a Claude F. quien aun busca con severidad saciar su adicción a Ciel. Vean como los intentos de Claude pueden llegar a poseer a la siguiente Phantomhive, quien esta a la vez intenta descubrir el oscuro secreto de su propio nacimiento. (ClaudexOc vs. SebasxOc) (?)
1. Su mayordomo: desconocido

**Hola, pues primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic (´epale fanfic de Kuroshitsuji), hace poco me lo recomendaron y me lo aventé en menos de dos días, acabe enamorada de la serie y de sus personajes, como consecuencia no pude evitar hacer un dibujo de Ciel, que termino pareciendo mujer y de ahí se me prendió el foco para el fic. Espero el primero los pique para que lean más (evitare pones comentarios al principio del fic)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor (de ser así Grell Sutcliff sería una mujer XD)**

**Su mayordomo: Desconocido.**

La oscuridad de una habitación era mi única compañía que tenía, mi cuerpo yacía tirado y abandonado en el piso desnudo, inmóvil y maltratado sin señal de vida.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos por la luz que llegaba alcanzar mi rostro. Termino por incorporarme hasta acabar parada por completo, aunque tambaleante; mi única prenda que me cubría era una sabana de algodón, con mi mano tomo este para cubrirme mejor, quedando inmóvil así por un tiempo, hasta que la puerta de la celda se abrió entrando demasiada y cegadora luz provocando así que entrecerrara los ojos.

-Allí esta mi favorita, ¿cómo ha dormido mi princesa?-dijo sujeto en el marco de la puerta, al no ver respuesta bufo y acerco el plato de comida.

-Vamos cariño, nunca he logrado escuchar ningún gesto tuyo, ni una expresión y menos una palabra, ¿Este será mi día de suerte donde al fin escuche tu melodiosa voz?-

Negué con la cabeza, causando un desagrado de parte del sujeto, el se acerco y dejo la bandeja de comida en el suelo en medio de el espacio entre la puerta y yo.

-Adelante todo tuyo-

No me moví ni un poco solamente parpadeaba y miraba inexpresivamente el plato, el sujeto corrió a mí tomando mi cuello contra la pared e inmovilizando mi cuerpo.

-He soportado tu apatía desde que llegaste aquí, pero tranquila tu momento pronto vendrá, tienes suerte de ser la joya más preciada del tesoro-

Cerré los ojos y respiro hondo tragando sus comentarios, prefería no hablar si era posible, pero me causaba gracia como intentaba intimidarme, sonreí por lo bajo y en ese instante me lanzo una cachetada.

-Te parece gracioso ¿Eh? Veremos si ríes dentro de 4 días- Termino arrastrando la voz y lanzando con fuerza mi cuerpo hacia al suelo, seguido del azote de la puerta de metal.

-Vaya vaya, mira como acaban todos al fin de cuentas- dijo una voz en una esquina de la pared, luego se acerco a la luz dejando ver su cabellera roja y sus traje del mismo tono carmesí, una sonrisa dentada y unos guantes negros que sostenían graciosamente un pequeñísimo par de tijeras. La voz hizo que me incorporara otra vez. -Que singular presencia me hace compañía- dije limpiando el hilo desangre que escurría de mi boca.

-Yo no he venido a hacerte ninguna compañía, estoy aquí porque una de tus compañeras morirá hoy, y seguidamente tu también unos días después.- contemplo su entorno para después sacar un librito negro y continuar, - Tu compañera se hace llamar...Sara Flithern-dijo este con un tono de voz afeminado.

-Eres un dios de la muerte, pero ¿cómo sabe que viene por mí cuando si ni siquiera tengo un nombre?-

-Ah no, tú tienes un nombre, de hecho me llama la atención tu apellido, Evangeline Phantomhive de Middleford, nacida el 18 de Enero de 1894-

-Así que me llamo Evangeline, interesante- me dejo caer de espaldas mirando el techo. El sujeto de ahí comenzó a arreglarse las uñas con las tijeras, creando un pequeño ruido al cortar.

-¿Enserio me mataras con esas tijeras?- le pregunté, provocando algo de enfado en su cara. –No tengo de otra- gruño –William me quito mi guadaña de la muerte-

Me reí de esa situación, cayendo en cuenta de que casi nunca reía, probablemente porque no hay nada divertido en estar encerrada en una habitación toda tu vida. Así es, desde que tengo memoria he cambiado de habitación en habitación viendo solo la oscuridad, desconociendo mi identidad y solo llamada con sobrenombres como "princesa", "condesa", "preciosa" y en ocasiones golpeada y llamada "puta", pero nada de eso me importa, realmente no tengo ningún enfado ante esto, es más en la mayoría de mi tiempo parezco fría.

-Me agradabas más cuando no hablabas-dijo el personaje pelirrojo está vez solo sonreí de lado aun mirando el techo.

Aunque cualquier persona cuerda no soportaría tanto sin hablar con alguien, si tenía una compañía, exactamente Sara, hace días que no sabía de ella, de hecho ella fue quien me enseño a leer y a escribir, la mayor parte del tiempo conversaba con ella atravez de la pared que nos dividía y aun sin conocerla físicamente fue para mí una especie de madre, saber que hoy ella iba a morir de alguna manera me carcomía el alma.

-¿Piensas quedarte mirando el techo todo el día?-dijo el sujeto dentado. –Como habrás notado no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí, así que solo miro el techo- le contesté.

-Vaya, eres la primera persona que se comporta muy pacífica, aún sabiendo que en unos días va a morir- dijo él.

-El resto de las personas tienen una vida, una familia o amistades en quienes preocuparse, en mí caso que carezco de alguna la muerte no se me presenta tan fatal, hace mucho que la espere-dije yo, el parecía que iba a comentar algo pero solo rodo los ojos y continuo con su manicura.

Que fortuna la mía, días antes de morir descubro mi nombre, "Evangeline", pero de alguna manera me decía que tenía familia al fin de cuentas, ¿valía la pena vivir para descubrir más acerca de esto?, no lo se.

La única luz que entraba en la habitación poco a poco se desvanecía, dando paso al atardecer con su escaso calor que lograba llegar, realmente no le di mucha importancia, pero el shinigami se levanto y pronuncio –Ya es hora- salió como si nada de la habitación, pero antes de salir añadió -…yo que tú me tapaba los oído-

Sin entender bien que quiso decir le hice caso, y entonces la ola de gritos desgarradores llegaron casi de inmediato, la voz de Sara pidiendo piedad, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un sonido metálico, no puedo imaginar una muerte más larga que la que escuche aquella vez, pues además desde el cerrojo de la puerta se veía la sádica escena, preferiría no caer en detalles. No quisiera morir de tal manera con tal crueldad, no esperaría un final como ese.

Pasaron días desde tal incidente hasta que volví a ver al personaje pelirrojo, igual con sus tijeras y su conjunto de ropa llamativa.

-Es hoy, ¿cierto?- le pregunté

-Así es- dijo mostrando sus dientes. Saco su libreta negra y confirmo mi pregunta.

-¿Qué hay en esa libreta?-

-¿Qué te imaginas que haya?, son las fechas de muerte-

-¿Puede haber errores en ella?-

-Pues claro que…. Bueno si algunas veces-

-Vaya… ¿ustedes no tienen una libreta donde este escrita la vida de todas las personas?-

-¿Qué buscaría si así fuera?-

-La razón de cómo llegue aquí- dije

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy seguro de poder darte esa información-

-¿Aún cuando estoy a unas horas de morir?-dije yo, el me miro dudoso, como sospechando que algo traía entre manos. Estaba a punto de responderme, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el sujeto que tanto me odiaba me tomo del cabello obligándome a levantarme.

-Ha llegado el día, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿emocionada?-dijo el de una manera tan horrenda que me dio escalofríos, lo único que pude hacer es un gesto de firmeza.

Casi como entendiendo mi pensamiento me arrastro afuera, donde no podía abrir plenamente los ojos, era demasiada luz, siguió llevándome del brazo con fuerza hasta llegar a otra endemoniada habitación, en donde esperaba lo peor.

-Lastima, aun tienes moretones y cicatrices- dijo el mirando algunas marcas en mi hombro, enseguida me tape más con la sabana.

Para mi sorpresa solo me estaba vistiendo con un grupo de ropa tradicional, y un odioso corsé que me apretaba, el muy desgraciado sonreía con cada apretó del corsé, evitaba dar algún alarido de dolor solo para evitar esa estúpida sonrisa. Una pregunta me llegaba a mi mente, ¿Qué clase de cosa iba a hacer este sujeto? Cuando termino portaba un vestido rojo con holanes negros, además de guantes de encaje. Me cubrió los ojos con una venda dejando ciega a lo que me rodeaba, me obligo a caminar más y por alguna razón sentí que me metían a un automóvil, pasaron cerca de unos minutos cuando me obligaron a caminar otra vez hacia una calle, antes de entrar me amarraron las manos al cuello y que me pusiera de rodillas. Paso mucho silencio antes de escuchar pasos delante de mí, de varias personas que murmuraban y chismorreaban al entrar. No sé qué clase de cosa iban hacer, pero prefería apretar mis manos esperando liberarme un poco.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros, están aquí nada más ni nada menos que por la subasta de la década, tenemos aquí una mercancía extremadamente rara y muy valiosa, les estoy hablando de la legítima hija de los Phantomhive, al fin puesta en el mercado.- varios comentarios variados se escuchaban en el público –Puede llevarla para pedir la jugosa recompensa de la familia o si no cree que sea la real puede usarla como objeto de sacrificio, vendida en partes o en una sola pieza, para que usted se anime puede presenciar los ojos azules que posee- en ese momento alguien atrás mío me quito la venda, aun así permanecí con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los fui abriendo note una pequeña araña subiendo por el escenario cuando alguien del público levanto la mano.

-¿Está seguro de que es la legítima Evangeline Phantomhive?- esa voz era masculina y me causaba un escalofrío

-Así es señor, como podrá observar tiene los vivos ojos de Ciel Phantomhive, y la cara de la misma Elizabeth Middleford-

-En ese caso…- dijo él, e inmediatamente las velas se apagaron, aunque gracias a mi costumbre a la oscuridad pude apreciar el destripamiento que se llevaba a cabo. (Casualmente ahora resultaba que la huérfana sin nombre era hija de una familia muy reconocida en Londres, vaya suerte me jugo el destino), alguien en el escenario pareció colarse a donde estaba y me puso una venda en la boca provocando de mi parte un gemido, lo cual atrajo la atención del atacante, no paso mucho para que el sujeto me cargara y saliera corriendo, más puedo jurar vi un cubierto dorado clavarse en la pared antes de salir.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, en ese momento odiaba el papel de damisela en peligro o como se traduciría en su idioma "dinero fácil", logre ver como el otro sujeto nos perseguía fácilmente y viendo la desesperación de mi secuestrador tuvo la estúpida idea de arrogarme al Támesis.

Vaya suerte, yo hundiéndome en aguas heladas sin poder moverme por dos simples razones: manos y pies atados y evidentemente el entumecimiento de mis miembros al agua fría.

Aún con una vana esperanza intente liberarme, pero cada intento me robaba el aire de mis pulmones, al parecer la libreta de aquel sujeto rojo no se equivocaba conmigo, moriría ese día en ese momento, en la noche de Londres… o al menos eso pensé… no recuerdo bien que sucedió pero me encontraba frente a un cuervo en un escalofriante lugar, oscuro y sin fin visible (igual que la habitación).

-¿Por qué razón me han de llamar?-dijo una varonil voz, casi igual a la del atacante, ¿debía sentir miedo?, aquella ave me hablaba de alguna manera. – ¿Tienes algún deseo que pueda cumplir?- continuo la voz, ¿un deseo?, ¿debería desear vivir acaso?, o ¿saber más de la información que de golpe se me fue revelado?...

-Deseo saber más acerca de mi desaparición y acabar con los secuestradores de hace ya 14 años-

-¿Ese es el deseo que quiere cumplir?-

-Si-

-El precio de esto es su alma, ¿está consciente y acepta el precio del contrato?-

-así lo quiero-

-Entonces que así sea-

Después de eso desperté a un lado del Támesis, tosiendo agua, mientras ese sujeto, el atacante me desataba. Usaba lentes y tenía unos rasgos atractivos con una mirada dorada muy penetrante e intimidadora, y un cabello negro casi ébano peinado ligeramente hacia atrás, me sentí insegura por un instante. Al fin al cabo de desatar mis amarres, mi primera acción fue darle una cachetada e intentar salir corriendo, pero antes me tomo de las muñecas.

-No tan rápido, no estoy aquí para dañarla…-note que muy sutilmente saboreo sus labios, y alcance ver una mancha roja antes de que se saboreara.

-Vengo de parte de Elizabeth Middleford, fui contratado para traer de vuelta a su hija- dijo el levantándome con elegancia y suavidad. Un ardor en mi mejilla me llamo la atención, pasando mi mano en ella note la sangre escurrir.

-Mi nombre es Claude Faustus, a sus órdenes, solo hace falta llevarla a casa- dijo el poniéndome su chaqueta. Aun recuerdo ese escalofrío cuando me colocó la chaqueta… mi primer miedo fuera de ese sitio.

Me subió a un carruaje, donde su mirada parecía saborearme, no estaba segura si era de fiar, pero parecía seguro de que realmente yo era Evangeline Phantomhive.

Ahora también me desconcertaba el sueño del cuervo, ¿fue un vil engaño de mi imaginación?, no lo sé. Me puse a jugar con el guante de encaje cuando caí en cuenta de algo, retire por completo el guante de la mano izquierda y encontré un tatuaje con un pentagrama color morado que extrañamente me parecía brillar.

Claude apretó el puño, e inmediatamente me puse el guante otra vez.

-¿Sucede algo?- dije al notar su aparente enojo con algo.

-Un bache en el camino eso es todo, en unos momentos llegaremos-dijo el

En breve llegamos y alguien abrió la puerta del carruaje, me ayudo a bajar y extrañamente tenía la misma caballería de Claude. Aquel sujeto tenía cabello más largo que Claude, y no usaba lentes dejando solo a la vista sus ojos rojos. Dejando eso de lado mostraba una enorme galoneadura que no pude pasar por desapercibido.

-Buena noche, es un honor tenerla de vuelta en casa joven Phantomhive-dijo el

Entonces caí en cuenta, la voz del cuervo era nada más que la de el… un espasmo me dejo helada al darme cuenta, pero no pudo durar mucho porque en ese instante llegó alguien corriendo velozmente mientras gritaba – ¡Evaaaaaaaaangelineee!- choco fuertemente conmigo, que de no estar el mayordomo de ojos rojizos hubiera caído de espaldas.

-Estás a salvo, no sabes la alegría que me da volverte a ver, estás muy grande, e idéntica a Ciel- dijo está señora rubia.

-Disculpe Madame, pero como sabrá su hija fue secuestrada cuando tenía apenas 2 años, así que temo que puede desconcertar a la joven Phantomhive- dijo Claude apartando un poco a la que era (o decían) mi madre.

-Déjenme acompañarlas adentro-dijo el mayordomo de ojos rojos. Al entrar no fue cuestión de segundos para que el mismo mayordomo me quitara la chaqueta de Claude y me pusiera una manta. –Está manta la abrigara más del frío aire- dijo él con un tono de voz seductor y cerca de mí oído.

El día de mi muerte, sin duda el más largo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Si no pude evitar poner la escena del corsé, :P y también en poner a Grell Sutcliff así que por favor no sean malos y pongan un review para ver si debería continuarlos (ya que mi inspiración llueve a mares con este)**

**Espero malos y buenos comentarios acerca de este.**


	2. Su mayordomo: contratado

**Hey hola!, me sorprendí que el primer de Kuroshitsuji que hago en el primer capitulo haya conseguido tantos review en un corto periodo de****tiempo.**

**Llevo mínimo un año en Fanfiction y mis fanfics no parecían conseguir lectores, así que me pone feliz y me inspiro a más. Sin más que decir espero que los siguientes capítulos los dejen picados.**

**PD: La apariencia de Evangeline es la foto de la historia, por aquellos que pensaron era Ciel**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es propiedad de Yana Toboso, este texto es solo entretenimiento.**

_Su mayordomo: Contratado._

-Gracias- le agradecí la manta.

-Lamento mi descortesía y permítame presentarle a la hija de Duque Scottney, Lady Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford –

-Vamos Sebastián ya habrá tiempo de formalidades, solo llámame Lizzy-

Aquella señora me aterraba, de la manera en la que se desenvolvía y hablaba, ¿enserio llevo la sangre de aquella persona?, gotas de agua caían de la punta de mi nariz al suelo.

-Creo que debe ir a cambiarse las prendas mojadas si no quiere atrapar un resfriado-continuo el mayordomo.

-Yo me encargo de eso Sebastián-dijo Lizzy me halo del brazo y me llevo arriba subiendo las escaleras, recorrimos los largos pasillos, y mientras pasaba eso la manta cayo de mis hombros.

-¡O que alegría volver a ver a mi hija!, ¡ojala Ciel estuviera aquí para verte!-dijo Lizzy

¿Ósea que mi padre no se encontraba?, se nota que lo tenía con el alma en un hilo.

-Está era tu habitación-dijo Lizzy jalándome adentro de la habitación, era una sensación agradable y pacífica la que me dejaba ese cuarto, había una cama con una sabana azul media noche con unos cojines blancos bien adornados con un patrón tejido a gancho, los muebles de un color canela y una alfombra del mismo tono de las sabanas, mientras que en la pared tenía un papel tapiz color gris con estampado blanco perla de varias flores con un cuadro que destacaba enseñando una familia constituida por una hombre alto al parecer con un parche en el ojo posando su mano en la cabeza de una pequeña niña de cabello negro mientras que a lado de ella una chica rubia sonriendo muy tiernamente.

-Esa foto la sacaron cuando cumplías años, desde entonces está colgada aquí, le pedí especialmente a Sebastián que la despolvara diario para que estuviera visible a tu regreso-dijo con un tono de nostalgia para mirarme de frente luego y pasar su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Eres la viva imagen de Ciel-kun… bueno basta de hablar de lo triste, será mejor que te cambie toda esa ropa mojada-termino con una sonrisa. Tímidamente intente regresársela.

-¡Ven esto será emocionante!-dijo ella llevando frente al armario, poco a poco lleno la cama de vestidos coloridos y de colores demasiado llamativos para mi gusto, uno por uno lo probo en mí, hasta que se decidió por uno no muy estorboso color blanco con azul y lo aparto para mañana. Luego le hecho vistazo a mi cabello y se dispuso a cepillarlo mientras yo estaba en un camisón color hueso con los pies descalzos escuchando sus diversos comentarios sobre Ciel y su enorme parecido hacia a mí. Me estaba cayendo dormida con las cepilladas hasta que comentó algo.

-…el día que te perdimos… fue en el cumpleaños de Ciel…-

-¿Cómo paso eso?-

-Vaya ¡has hablado!-dijo alegremente mientras me abrazaba desde mi espalda.

-Duquesa Middleford…-dije –dime mamá por favor-me corrigió de inmediato

-Mamá…. ¿cómo me perdieron?-

-Fue un enorme descuido de mi parte, en la fiesta de Ciel, te cuidaba yo mientras mantenía entretenidos a los invitados, en algún momento de la fiesta me invitaron a bailar, y te quitaron de mi agarre, no logre ver quien era pero cuando logre enfocar mi atención ya era tarde, te habían llevado, y luego Ciel estaba por ir de viaje por mucho tiempo y no podía quedarse aunque él lo quisiera... Pero hace unos meses me entero por una fuente que iban a vender a la heredera Phantom y de eso se encargo Claude, ¿Qué te paso mientras no estabas con nosotros?

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, pero cuando intente recordar más allá de los diez años los recuerdos eran muy difusos y borrosos era como intentar cavar en la arena, cada vez que cavas más hondo la arena suave de arriba se desliza llenando el agujero.

La arena suave era lo único que recordaba con buena memoria y detalle exquisito, trabajaba en una mansión grande de un comandante de Scotland Yard aunque el nombre no lo recuerdo como recuerdo aquella mansión, apenas era una niña y al ser así no laboraba con asuntos pesados, simplemente me encargaba de sencillas tareas como ayudar a traer los cubiertos a la mesa por ejemplo.

Luego de eso hubo un incidente con la policía de Scotland Yard, al parecer el dueño había atrapado a un jefe de la mafia y algunos miembros decidieron vengarse asaltando la mansión con sus fuerzas, un sirviente me ayudo a escapar de lo peor, por desgracia fui encontrada y metida al mercado negro específicamente en tráfico de órganos y prostitución hasta este punto de mi vida carecía de un nombre y llegado a esa estúpida habitación llego el apodo de "princesa" o "preciosa", al principio fue molesto y desesperante pero con el tiempo parece que me volví ignorante ante esto, perdí la furia poco a poco, perdiéndome en pensamientos casi vacíos. Afortunadamente nunca fui contratada como cortesana, ¿pura suerte?, empiezo a sospechar que a pesar de mi pésima suerte a la larga me llego una racha de buena suerte. ¿o no…?

-No recuerdo con exactitud... supongo que tal vez lo precipitado de esto no me deje recordar-

-Oh vaya, estás temblando de frío- dijo Lizzy , me alegre de no haberle dicho nada pues tenía una bajo margen de atención. ¿¡Qué clase se hombre se casaría con esta mujer?!.

-Iré por algo caliente y algunas mantas extra- dijo Lizzy abriendo la puerta y saliendo corriendo mientras gritaba a los lejos -¡Regresare en breve!-

Logre ver como seguía una ruta entre los pasillos hasta que se perdió de mi vista, ajuste el guante de encaje de mi mano izquierda.

-Disculpe My Lady ¿Gusta té caliente?- dijo una voz a mi espalda, era Claude con una charola y encima una taza de té con varios panecillos y en su brazo colgaba la manta que anteriormente portaba. Asentí con la cabeza. Entre y detrás de mis pasos entro él dejando la charola en la mesa de noche y seguidamente la manta la coloco de nuevo en mis hombros bajando un poco mi temblor.

-Me parece que necesitaba la manta- dijo él

-Si, muchas gracias-

Claude dio una leve reverencia -Enseguida me retiro- lo acompañe a la puerta donde añadió. -¿Puedo hacerle un comentario?-

-Adelante-

-El guante de encaje no esconde bien la marca del demonio, le sugiero que toma esas precauciones-

-¿Marca?...-

Suavemente tomo mi mano izquierda y retiro el guante aún mojado, le dio vuelta dejando la palma viendo hacia abajo.

-Este símbolo es una marca que deja el demonio para seguir a su contratista, ¿No se lo han comentado My Lady?-

Negué con la cabeza, sonrió levemente y acomodo sus lentes.

-Yo no soy apto para decirle más del tema, eventualmente le informaran pero como dije, solo fue un comentario, ahora si me permite me retiro-

Tomo otra vez mi mano dejando el guante en mi puño, cerrando dulcemente mi palma hasta rodear al trozo de tela, dio una reverencia tomando un candil.

-Buena noche My Lady- se retiro definitivamente

Entre poniendo en mi mano el guante, sonaba muy serio para ese tema.

Me senté en un silla de madera que había en la habitación para beber el té, casi no era bebedora del té pero me relajaba en algunas ocasiones.

Fui cayendo dormida gracias al efecto de aquel té hasta caer en brazos del sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Ya llegué!- grito Lizzy entrando con varias sabanas. Pero aunque su grito fue fuerte no fue suficiente para despertar a Evangeline, de inmediato se tapo la boca con fuerza mientras miraba si no había levantado a la joven.

-¿Me permitiría arropar a la joven Phantom?- dijo Sebastián a un lado de Lizzy cargando varias sabanas.

-Adelante Sebastián- dijo Lizzy desanimada.

Sebastián cargó a Evangeline y la llevó a la cama arropando y limpiando el pequeño rasguño de su mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo Madame?- dijo Sebastián aun curando la mejilla.

-Quería pasar la noche con mi propia hija-

-Madame sea consciente de que todo fue apresurado y que debe estar excesivamente cansada, le recomiendo tome su tiempo con ella hasta mañana en la fiesta- Acabo con la herida y recogiendo la bandeja.

-Si tal vez tengas razón -

Sebastián dio una ligera sonrisa y apago las velas de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás suyo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche tuve un sueño que fue el principio de una extraña sensación, no puedo llamarlo pesadilla, porque estaba muy consciente que dormía, pero estaba igualmente consciente de estar en la habitación sobre la cama. Vi o creí ver algo moviéndose entre las sombras, pronto vi que se trataba de una araña aunque no una pequeña era grande porque note que llegaba de un lado al otro de la alfombra frente al hogar cuando pasó por ella. Continúo moviéndose de un lado al otro con la siniestra y flexible inquietud de una bestia enjaulada.

Simplemente me veía recostada sobre la cama respirando pacíficamente, sus pasos se hacían más rápidos y la habitación se oscurecía más y más; por fin estuvo tan oscura que ya no pude ver más que unos ojos amarillentos y penetrantes. Sentí que subía con ligereza a la cama, los dos ojos se acercaron a mi cara cerca de mi mejilla, en eso desperté de golpe, la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la noche que se asomaba por entre las cortinas, mire a mi alrededor sin lograr divisar nada, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi una figura masculina, conforme yo respiraba la figura estaba más cerca de la puerta hasta que deje de sentir aquella presencia.

Sentí tranquilidad de respirar y moverme como para incorporarme un poco y tranquilizarme, pase mi mano por mi cabello para echar mi cabello hacia atrás, y sentía mi rasguño de mi mejilla ligeramente húmedo. Me recosté de espaldas y mire el techo hasta quedarme dormida.

Nunca había tenido un sueño así de fuerte, se sentía tan real y escalofriante. Después de eso no soñé nada más que con un parejo negro que fue afectado por la luz que llego.

-Buen día mi Lady, es hora de levantarse- escuché decir del mayordomo ojos rojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con algo de cansancio, lo primero que vi fue a aquel mayordomo parado a un lado de mí, me incorporé y me senté al borde de la cama.

-¿Durmió bien My Lady?- dijo el dejando un pequeño plato con lo que parecía agua en la mesa de noche, asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Te llamas Sebastián? ¿O me he confundido?-

-Me llamaré como usted guste, después de todo soy su mayordomo, ¿podría levantar la cabeza un poco?-

Ligeramente levanté la mirada, se acerco a mi cara con un pequeño trapo y comenzó a frotarlo en mi mejilla, no traía guantes blancos como anoche y noté aquella marca en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué es esa marca en su mano?-le pregunté

-Por favor no se mueva aún no acabo- dijo el tomando un poco más de la cosa del plato. -¿No recuerda cuando cayó al río?- dijo después ya acabando y poniéndose nuevamente sus guantes.

-No mucho…-

-Usted hizo un trato conmigo, descubrir y exterminar a sus secuestradores.- palidecí un poco ante ese comentario, las palabras de Claude tomaban un poco más de forma. El se arrodilla sobre una pierna y tomando mi mano izquierda de la marca.

-…el trato fue cerrado a cambio de su alma, seré su mayordomo-demonio hasta el momento en el que muera o se cumpla el contrato, _My lady.-_besó la marca, algo que hizo que me ardiera un poco.

Se levantó y su gesto sombrío cambio a su habitual sonrisa. Parecía una broma, pero ¿de dónde más iba a saber lo que soñé?

-En unos momentos vendrá Lady Elizabeth a vestirla- dijo él, ¿Ah?... esa idea no era una opción para mí. Al parecer le divertía mi cara de horror y sonrió antes de irse.

Mire mi mano con la marca… un demonio. Me levante completamente y camine hacia la ventana reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando hasta el momento.

Un estruendo se escucho en la dirección del pasillo, sonó como si se estrellará algo.

De inmediato entro una chica de cabellos entre rojizo y magenta cayendo al piso de mi habitación, derrapo algo fuerte como para levantar la alfombra un poco. Corrí hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien, ella estaba algo noqueada pero reacciono bien… bueno en lo que se considera normal… para…en fin ella estaba bien.

-¿Hay dónde estoy?- dijo ella con un tono de voz ronco y agudo.

-Amm…-

-¡Amo Ciel!-dijo ella apresurándose a abrasarme y sacudirme por los hombros. -¿A decidido volver?, Lo hemos extrañado todos-

-E…Espera….- logre calmarla.

-Espera…-acomodo sus lentes un que tenían una rayón -…perdone, no es el joven Phantomhive, ¿cierto?- Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Madame Elizabeth!, es idéntica a Ciel- solamente asistí con la cabeza, entonces se levanto de golpe y cerró la puerta. –Hay que arreglarla joven Phantomhive-

-¿...primero que nada quién es usted..?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya tardo Evangeline… tal vez deba ir… y ayudarle o….-

-Tranquilícese-saco su reloj de bolsillo mirando la hora -iré a buscarla si lo desea aun hay tiempo de sobra.- dijo Sebastián

-Por favor Sebastián, y busca a Claude por favor, hace rato que no lo veo-

-Como ordene-dijo el algo serio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le agradecí a Maylene por haberme arreglado, aunque rompió unas cosas al entrar a la habitación, era lo de menos. La parte difícil fue llevar el guante de encaje todo el tiempo, y a petición mía Maylene encontró uno que oculto mejor mi mano.

Mi cabellera era bastante larga debo admitir, incluso hubo que corta un poco por lo salvaje y rebelde que era, y con un poco de esfuerzo se pudo acomodar en dos trenzas bastantes sencillas pero suficientemente fuertes para resistir la selva de cabellos negros.

Ya estaba lista, Maylene abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento iba a tocar Sebastián razón la cual la probé sirvienta escasa en vista se impulsara adelante siendo atrapada por el mayordomo.

-Cuidado, las alfombras pueden ser estorbosas- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Emm, sí -dijo ella reincorporándose y sacudiendo su falda con el delantal. Sebastián extendió su mano hacia mí invitándome a caminar, tímidamente la tomo.

- ¿Se encuentra nerviosa?-

-¿Debería estarlo?- Sebastián sonrió –Madame Elizabeth quisiera pasar el día con su hija-

No era una noticia alegre pero no había remedio, no hice ningún gesto, sentí como Sebastián me ponía algo en el dedo anular

-¿Qué es esto?-

- Es una pieza de plata adornada, que mantiene una esmeralda de corte de piedra de color azul oscuro, es un anillo de la familia único que se ha transmitido a través de su familia por generaciones en la familia Phantomhive. Cuide bien de él-

-Así lo haré…-dije mientras me guiaba por el laberinto de pasillos.

**Hey hasta luego, espero dejen otro review para incitarme a más. *O* Además ya quiero escribir la parte en donde salga el excéntrico y legendario Undertaker *TT* *baba**


	3. Su mayordomo: desaparecido

Capitulo 3: su mayordomo, desaparecido

My Lady en unas horas llegaran los invitados, ya hemos hechos todos los preparativos con tiempo de sobra, ¿gusta tomar el té mientras espera?-dijo Claude a Elizabeth.

-Si gracias Claude-

-¿Apetece leer el periódico My Lady?-dijo Sebastián a Evangeline.

-Si por favor-dijo ella.

Se encontraban en la mesa en los jardines de la mansión, una fiesta se iba dar en la tarde para celebrar (aunque una semana antes) el cumpleaños de Ciel Phantomhive y ahora también el regreso de Evangeline Phantomhive. Elizabeth se mostraba alegre ante todo y Evangeline se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza o bien decir "Gracias" o "por favor". Claude se encontraba parado atrás de Elizabeth y Sebastián a un lado de Evangeline.

-Aquí tiene el periódico My Lady- dijo Sebastián dando en mano el pedido

-Gracias-

Se puso a leerlo en voz baja, mostrando interés en el texto que en las palabras de Elizabeth.

-Evangeline, por favor préstame algo de atención, ¿Qué es tan interesante en el periódico que no logras decir nada?-dijo Elizabeth

-Perdone pero leer se me hace satisfactorio, rara vez podía leer algo donde estaba- dijo sonriendo levemente pero a la vez tierna. Le trago amargos recuerdos.

-Oh ya veo- Elizabeth se levantó y se acerco a ella quedando a su lado recargándose en la silla, se puso a leer en voz alta:

-"Nueva cadena de asesinatos en Inglaterra, Ataque del vampiro ", eso es terrible, "Las víctimas parecen ser mujeres jóvenes solamente, presentan desangradas totalmente sin ninguna marca de sangre" ¿alguna enfermedad nueva?-

Evangeline no dijo nada solo siguió leyendo mientras las vanas esperanzas de Elizabeth por conseguir su atención fueron iguales a cuando se trataba de Ciel.

-Vamos Evangeline, ¿podrías ser más abierta?-

-¿Que podría comentarle?, los temas de conversación de las personas comúnmente son criticas hacía personas de bajo estatus, o bien sobre negocios de los cuales desconozco, no creo poder llevar una buena conversación si es lo que busca, considéreme mejor como su oyente-

-Pero eso me deja con el todo el peso de la conversación…-Elizabeth suspiro desesperada. -¡Ya se!- . Levanto a Evangeline y le tomo del brazo. –Tomemos un tiempo en la ciudad de compras, tal vez así te surja las palabras –dijo ella ahora abrazando con fuerza a la joven.

-Pero…-

-My Lady, ¿me permite dar mi opinión?-dijo Sebastián

-Adelante –dijo Elizabeth aún con Evangeline apretada y casi morada al afecto.

-La ciudad se encuentra lejos y aunque hay tiempo, no sería lo suficiente para llegar aquí cuando empiece la fiesta, si gusta pasar un tiempo madre e hija le sugiero tome un paseo por la mansión ya que aún desconoce el lugar-

-¿Quéééééé? –logro decir la niña.

-¡Buena idea Sebastián!-dijo ella apretando un poco más a Evangeline.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el departamento de Shinigamis era una día de trabajo con más de los que normalmente hacen, la perfección del trabajo parejo con el orden que con tanto esfuerzo William T. Spears mantiene saca sus frutos. La clara eficiencia del programa de trabajo era explotada a su auge todo el día, todo para cubrir las muertes asignadas con puntualidad.

-Ronald Knox, le número de muertes ha incrementado en el área de Glasgow- dijo William T. Spears observando una carpeta bien ordenada con pestañas asomando de ella

-Ah verá, no soy muy bueno para el trabajo de oficina…- reclamo el joven Knox mientras giraba en la silla con ruedas de la oficina. William le dejo la carpeta en la mesa y saco otros papeles de los cajones del escritorio.

-Por otra parte, hoy es el día límite para la entrega de informe…- acomodo sus lentes.

-Debes estar bromeando, tenía pensado salir con un grupo de chicas del departamento de asuntos generales- Knox se levantó estirando sus brazos para escuchar un crujido placentero.

-Ronald, deberías recordar las acciones valen más que las palabras-comentó un shinigami desde su oficina sin voltearlo a ver.

-Entiendo Smith-senpai…- Se acerco a su oficina entrando con unos pasos de bailes -Esto… ¿no te gustaría acompañarme? No somos suficientes hoy en día- se sentó a un lado del.

-Me gustaría ir- dijo otro shinigami del otro lado de la oficina.

-¡Frederick-san!- le reclamo Smith.

-Bha, si Frederick-san se convertirá nada más que una borrachera- continúo Knox.

-Aha, sería divertido, es bueno cuando alguien paga tus bebidas-

-Smith-san no conoce el verdadero significado de diversión, solía ser el ídolo del departamento de secretaría- dijo dando una vuelta y arreglándose el cabello.

-Hace tiempo que deje ese tipo de cosas- dijo Frederick.

-¿Hablas enserio?, Antes de eso moriría- dijo con sarcasmo y tirándose al suelo fingiendo su muerte con un lápiz del escritorio de Smith.

El joven shinigami, Smith, se levanto arreglando un montón de hojas entres sus manos y entregándoselas a William.

-William-sama, en el área de Westminster no hay ninguna muerte programada pero aún así continúan muriendo, además las almas no se han recolectado.-

-Humanos muriendo en gran número aún sin haber muerte designada, fue un grave error entregar un caso tan excepcional a alguien como él-

-Cuándo dices el ¿te refieres a…?-

-No es El, es ELLA, disculpen la demora, aquí está su ídolo, ¡Grell Sutcliff DEATH!-interrumpió el shinigami rojo con su entrada indiscreta.

-Como sea, Grell debe hacer el reporta de la última alma que no pudo recolectar-

-Bha… no hubo tiempo…-dijo el sentándose en una silla giratoria y mirando su guadaña.

-¿Por qué no se pudo recolectar el alma?-dijo Knox

-Cierto eres nuevo aquí, ¿acaso no te lo explicaron en el examen? Enserio no se puede evitar. En primer lugar, los shinigamis revisamos la lista de personas que están a punto de morir y usamos nuestras guadañas de la muerte para recolectar sus almas, en eso consiste básicamente nuestro trabajo. Dependiendo de la situación podemos anunciarle o no a la persona en cuestión que su hora a llegado, sin embargo, hay excepciones.

-¿Qué tipo de excepciones?-pregunto Knox

-La almas pueden sernos arrebatadas por la alimañas, por ejemplo, nuestros archienemigos, los demonios.

-Exacto, así como mi amado Sebas-chan-dijo Grell abrazándose.

-¿Qué Sebas-chan?-

-El no es más que un insecto roba-almas-dijo Will

-No solo almas, también mi corazón, estás celoso, ¿o no es así Will?-dijo Grell acerándose y abrazando a William, este de inmediato le puso una llave a su brazo.

-Basta de bromas, un alma se nos fue arrebatada por un demonio, y hay más almas sin recolectar así que hay horas extras el día de hoy- soltó su llave

-Bueno bye bye-dijo Grell saliendo por la puerta

-¿Qué?, ¡Oye, el no hizo papeleo!-dijo Knox

-Mientras no merodee por aquí será mejor, mientras tanto continúen trabajando-dijo William acomodándose los lentes-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta había comenzado, se veían las caras conocidas como Lau con su siempre acompañante Ranmao, El príncipe Soma con Agni, e incluso el muy molesto Vizconde Druitt se auto invitó a aquel evento. Sebastián se tomo la molestia de decorar todo de un color azul con plateado y con rosas color perla que estaban esparcidas en el salón. El candelabro fue pulido y limpiado con cuidado junto con los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla de la familia Phantomhive.

De otro lado hubo una especie de pelea en la cocina, empezando con Barnad y Sebastián y continuando con Claude. Elizabeth intervino y dijo que la comida de ambos (obviamente se refería a Claude y Sebastián) era excelente y que debían prepararla.

-Estimados Damas y Caballeros, espero estén pasando una buena noche y que la hospitalidad de la casa Phantom sea de su agrado, de comida les ofrecemos como aperitivos Tarta de queso con vainilla adornada con frutos rojos y crema dulce, Cannoli´s italianos con crema pastelera y una pizca de cacao y les invitamos a probar del pan de curry que nuestros invitados han traído de presente, ahora sin más disfruten de la música.-

La música comenzó a sonar invitando a algunos a bailar al ritmo de la música, otros se preocuparon más en devorar el área de postres. Elizabeth estaba a un lado de Evangeline hablando con ella, al parecer el ´paseo por la mansión era suficiente para mejorar la relación entre madre e hija. Se acercaron inmediatamente el príncipe Soma y Agni.

-¿No es increíble?, es la viva imagen de Ciel –dijo Soma, abrazando a Evangeline.

-Solamente que tiene ambos ojos-dijo Agni

-¿Quiénes son?...-preguntó Evangeline liberándose del agarre de Soma.

-El es 26° hijo del Rey de Bengal, El Príncipe Soma Asman Grandal-

-Me parece que es más alta que el joven Ciel-

-Parece que ya la conocieron-dijo ahora acercándose Lau.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la heredera Phantom?-preguntó Soma

-Evangeline Phantomhive de Middleford encontrada y traía a salvo-dijo Elizabeth poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Phantomhive? ¿Hija de Ciel?-dijo Lau

-¡Qué pero si acabas de…!¡tú..! ¿No la conocías?-

-¿Cuándo he dicho eso?-

-¡My Lady!-dijo Finny -¡My Lady!-grito Barnad, entre los dos la abrazaron. -¡¿Qué todos piensan abrazarme!?-dijo Evangeline. "Tengo un corsé que me quita el aire, para colmo llega la tonelada de desconocidos a quitarme lo que me queda" pensó ella.

-Perdone pero es…-

-Idéntica al joven Amo-

-Creo que deben presentarse-dijo Elizabeth

-Hay personas que no necesitan ser presentadas…-dijo una voz afeminada, todos voltearon a ver este personaje entrar con su traje de mujer rojo carmesí demasiado pegado hay que agregar.

-¡Pero si es…!- exclamo Evangeline, "Ese es el shinigami…. ¡de las tijeras!"

-¿Qué sucede Evangeline?-

-No es solo que el…-

-¡Es Ella!-corrigió Grell de inmediato. –Le diré a Sebastián que toque algo de música- dijo Elizabeth

-¿Sebastián?, ¿¡Dónde!?- dijo emocionado

-O pero que dama-dijo el vizconde Druitt tomando de la mano a Evangeline, le calvo un beso en la palma con la clásica reverencia, -Pero que perfecta, un bello petirrojo perdido en una tormenta regresando al nido, la elegancia con la que mantiene esa postura y la fina figura a su edad-

-¿Gracias?...creo-

-¿Nos contarás que pasaste cuando no estabas aquí?-dijo Elizabeth

-Tal vez con el tiempo...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

P.O.V Evangeline Phantomhive

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Elizabeth, me tomo de la mano y fue me fue mostrando cómo debía bailar.

-Un paso adelante, muévete suavemente a la izquierda y desliza el pie, son nueve pasos empezando con la izquierda, formando un cuadrado- dijo ella mientras seguía sus instrucciones poco a poco fui entendiendo cuándo al fin me salió con naturalidad. Me estaba divirtiendo cuando hubo cambio de pareja y cambie con un sujeto joven de cabello castaño, luego con el príncipe Soma (debo admitir que era tan nuevo en esto como yo), hasta que termino y procedía a ir con Elizabeth cuando unas manos me abrazaron por la cintura; la sangre me hirvió odio el contacto físico tan cerca como ese y me solté rápidamente para a encontrarme con un chico de cabello pelirrojo con ojos verdes que sonreía cínicamente me dio aire de noble, también portaba una colección de anillos.

-Hola soy Víctor Earn hijo del comandante de Scotland Yard- alce la cena contiendo la ira y mi sonrojo.

-Oh, Evangeline veo que conociste a Víctor- dijo Alegre Elizabeth

-Si, es un enorme honor conocerla Lady Middleford-dijo el haciendo una reverencia

-Perdona a Evangeline, aun no habla mucho-

-No será un problema-

-Los dejo para que conversamos más-

-Evangeline, lindo nombre-

-Gracias-

-Ven, demos un paseo- dijo el tomándome de la mano y llevándome a otra habitación, cerró las puertas y yo solo lo seguía. Caminamos por la cocina, por el salón y hasta en la biblioteca pero acabamos en el jardín, nos detuvimos aquí.

-Aquí podrás hablar con libertad -

Estábamos cerca de la mansión así que la música se escuchaba, tenue pero era perceptible, además el atardecer anaranjado de hace unas horas ahora era el azul oscuro estrellado quien estaba afuera

-¿De dónde vienes? -pregunto el, que directo, aún no conocía las intenciones de este sujeto y no me daba buena espina, era demasiado confiando. Aún sabiendo de donde venía yo, nunca lo comentaría alardearía de mi apellido.

-No lo se- le conteste.

-¿Enserio?- me abrazo de nuevo de la cintura ahora más sutil y lentamente, lo aparte con mis manos.

-Agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso-

-¿Qué? ¿esto?-dijo repitiendo la acción, empezaba a irritarme.

-Hey tranquila, es la única manera con la que dice algo-

-¿Es necesario que hable?-

-Puede que si, así es como la gente se conoce ¿oh no?-

-Yo no quiero que me conozcan, no les incumbe-

-Eres muy seria para tu edad-

-Y tu molesto para tu edad-

Frunció el ceño y quedo mirando un momento , me quito el guante derecho de un parpadeo.

-Vamos quítamelo-

Alce la ceja nuevamente, el esperaba mi reacción, paso el guante cerca de mi nariz intentando provocarme, necesitara mas que eso.

-Hey ¿porque no te enfadas?-

-No lo se, no me importa un guante-

-Eres amargada-dijo el lanzando el guante al suelo y pisándolo, en eso me arrebato el otro.

-Ya no necesitaras esto entonces-dijo el aun buscando molestarme, en eso recordé un insignificante detalle...

-¿Qué es eso en tu mano?-

-No tengo nada- dije poniendo ambas manos atrás, la derecha tapando la izquierda retrocediendo.

-Enserio vi algo, algo negro, déjame ver-

-Ya te he dicho que no hay nada, deja de comportarte así-

Me tomo de los hombros y con fuerza quede pegada a la pared y acusa de los arbustos me rasguñe la cara.

-Enséñame tu mano- no respondo

-Enséñame tu mano es una orden-dijo serio, que irritable y egoísta, en eso vi su cara de horror.

-¡Sangre!, tienes sangre- dijo alejándose de mí, pase mi mano a mi cara encontrando una pequeña mancha de sangre, probablemente el rasguño que ya tenía se abrió y de ahí provenía.

-Solo es un rasguño-

-Pero... sangre...-

Ahora entendía, le tenía miedo, que ridículo. las doce sonaron, los relojes resonaron marcando medianoche.

-Ya es tarde, hay que entrar a limpiarme- el asistió con la cabeza, que fobia mas infantil.

Le ayude a levantarse y a caminar adentro, lo deje sentado en una silla que estaba cerca y fui por una servilleta para limpiarme.

-Permítame-dijo la voz de Sebastián tomando la mano con la que sostenía el pañuelo y quitándome suavemente el pañuelo.

-Me atrevo preguntar donde quedaron sus guantes madeimoselle-

-Tropecé- sonrió de esa manera que me asustaba levemente, siguió limpiando mi rasguño.

-¿Donde esta Elizabeth?- le pregunte cuando quito el paño de mi cara.

-Hace unos momentos no se sentía bien y se ha retirado, ¿quiere que la lleve con ella?-

-Yo la llevo- dijo Víctor abrazándome desde la espalda, cerré los puños y baje la mirada, quería golpearlo, nadie debía abrazarme de tal manera.- ¿Donde se encuentra Lady Middleford?- Ahora jugueteaba con mi cabello y esperaba la respuesta de Sebastián.

Él sonrió -Lo lamento joven Víctor pero no puedo permitirle entrar a la habitación de Lady Elizabeth, más si ella no se encuentra bien, pero si se preocupa por la seguridad de la joven Phantom yo la acompañare-

Eso parece que lo enfado y me soltó de inmediato, dando mirada amenazadora a Sebastián, acerco su boca a mi oído, sentía su aliento mover mi cabello -Nos veremos otro día My Lady.- dijo dando media vuelta sin antes mirar con desprecio a Sebastián.

-Gracias Sebastián-

-¿Por qué motivo joven Phantom?-

-Por limpiar mi herida- le sonreí levemente, pero volvía a mi cara de siempre.

-¡SEBAS-CHAN!- grito el shinigami rojo lanzándose contra el mayordomo ojo-rojo, el simplemente se agacho y el pobre se estrelló contra la mesa de postres rodando con todo y el mantel y terminando en la maceta. No pude evitar reírme suavemente, tape mi boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido de ella.

El shinigami se levanto escupiendo tierra y con una cannoli roto sobre su cabeza escurriéndole la crema, fue el fin solté mi risa, eso sorprendió a Sebastián, un poco pues su cara mostraba desconcierto. Me calme un poco y recupere mi cordura, ¡hace unos día que no reía así!.

-Grell Sutcliff, me temo que los cannoli no se comen de esa forma-dijo Sebastián quitando el mantel de su cara. -Lástima se ha ensuciado, tendremos que retíralo-

Mire al piso y vi que sus lentes estaban tirados con la correa rota, me agache a recogerlos y fui a dárselos, aun estaba demasiado golpeado, ejem perdón GOLPEADA.

-¿Grell Sutcliff?-

-La mocosa de la celda- dijo refunfuñando y poniendo sus lentes .

-¿No traes tus tijeras?, tienes enredado el moño en la maceta.-

-Insolente, realmente deberías quedarte callada-

Solo reí y le quite las raíces de la cabeza, y para acabarla tuvo que sacar sus tijeras para arreglar el problema del moño.

-Veo que My Lady conoce una emoción-dijo Sebastián

Bufe, y di media vuelta, encontrando que ya no había nadie, eso fue desconcertante pues hace no menos de unos minutos estaba hasta el tope de gente con traje. Mire a Sebastián.

-Se han retirado por el toque de las doce, se hace tarde y Londres no es segura últimamente, ¿recuerda?-

Los asesinatos en serie, parece que nunca acaban. Al menos se fue ese sujeto acosador-fóbico a la sangre, hablando de acosador, ¿Donde habrá quedado Claude?. Le busqué con la mirada esperando verlo, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la mañana peleando con Sebastián en la cocina. ¡Ambos querían preparar los aperitivos! Incluso estaban a punto de lanzarse comida.

Dos días descubriendo mi identidad y es un tremendo desorden, todo paso tan rápido que incluso parece que no es real, parece una broma pesada creado por una mente aburrida para ver mi reacción. Extraño la tranquilidad, el silencio que me acompañaba junto con mis pensamientos, la soledad que me permitía mantener mis emociones escondidas, ¿ Porque debía ser yo justamente la poseedora de esta buena suerte?, que mas que eso parecía una espada de doble filo.

Pare mis pensamientos, limpie mi vestido y de haber podido respirar lo habría hecho; camine hacia las escaleras de la entrada principal.

-Si me permiten me retiro caballeros... y dama- dije despidiéndome.

Camine hacia la inmensa cantidad de pasillos analizando la situación que vivía hoy, primero mi alma fue vendida y no recuerdo con exactitud que hice, segunda, a un acosador que me tenia en la mira con intenciones desconocidas para mi. Suspire para detenerme en la puerta de Lady Elizabeth, se sentía mal debía ver si se encontraba bien, a poco de conocerla note ese delicado aire de maternidad que por muchos años desconocía, me veía como una frágil muñeca de trapo por así decirlo.

Toque suavemente la puerta, sin respuesta, toco nuevamente.

-¿Puedo pasar Lady Elizabeth?-

Nada, solo un silencio, abrí la puerta, estaba totalmente oscuro y ninguna señal de ella. Me acerque a la cama donde se apreciaba la forma de su cuerpo, la sabana le cubría hasta la cabeza y no dejaba verla. Busqué el leve movimiento de su pecho cuando uno respira, pero al no verlo pensé que solo era mi impresión por la oscuridad, acerqué las manos a su cara sin encontrarme con su aliento al dormir.

-¿Lady Elizabeth?- volví a llamarla.

Acerco mi mano a la esquina de la sabana, ¡debía destaparla para ver si se encontraba bien?, aleje mi mano procediendo a retirarme, pero algo me impulsaba a descubrir su cara, tenía un mal presentimiento.

De un rápido movimiento quite la sabana blanca.

-My Lady- dijo Sebastián. Tapo mis ojos en menos de un segundo, pero era tarde lo había visto todo, su inexpresiva mirada mirando el techo sin ningún brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, sus mejillas habían perdido ese tono rosado que le daba picaría en su expresión, había perdido totalmente el color de la vida, acompañada de la sangre derramada desde su boca a su pecho.

Sentía el cálido tacto de la sangre en mis manos al tener contacto con la sabana, ¿como era posible que pasara esto?. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi sangre volviéndolo un torrente frío que me hacia temblar, un hueco hondo se sintió en mi estomago.

-Lamento que haya visto eso My Lady-

-Vaya vaya, el demonio se adelanto antes de lo programado...-dijo Grell, escuche como suspiro -...cuatro tragedia la misma noche para la familia Phantom-

-¿Cuatro tragedias?-

-Oh cierto, aún no sabes nada de tu pasado ¿o sí?-dijo el shinigami, sus pasos se acercaron.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir My Lady...-

-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

-¿Adonde me llevas Sebastián?-

No respondió y me ayudo a bajar de el carruaje, me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a guiarme. La noche fue más pesada de lo que había sido, el impregnado olor a sangre en mis manos me daba un nauseabundo ambiente, la cara inerte de Elizabeth se repetía en mi cabeza, buscando alguna explicación, ¿se tratara de los asesinatos en seria?, ¿un nuevo virus?, cada pregunta me carcomía el sueño al punto de que el amanecer se adelanto a mí.

-¿Dónde quedo Claude?- le pregunte algo molesta, el mayordomo de ella desaparecido cuando debería haber estado para evitar esa tragedia... por otro lado Sebastián no respondió pero si apreso mi hombro en sus manos.

-Llegamos...-dijo serio, toco la puerta. ¿El sitio de destino?, un lugar excéntrico color grisáceo que tenía un enorme letrero "Undertaker", la puerta de madera crujió al golpeteo de la mano de Sebastián.

Sin hallar respuesta el abrió la puerta, una sensación pesada me cayó, el aire era espeso y daba miedo con solo observarlo, con tan solo decir que estaba lleno de lapidas de diversos tamaños y además un modelo a escala del cuerpo humano.

Una mano me tomo del hombro, ese Sebastián como le encantaba tomarme de ahí para levarme a algún lado.

-Undertaker, ¿se encuentra ahí?-dijo Sebastián delante mío...un momento...mire atrás mío lentamente dejando escapar un ligero grito y un sobresalto.

-¡Oh! allí está-

El sujeto me soltó del hombro y salió por completo del ataúd, lo mire con sumo detalle a esa particular persona, un largo cabello plateado caía sobre sus hombros y un fleco ondulado tapaba sus ojos y la parte de arriba de su cara pero dejando ver una cicatriz. Su ropa era un tipo de túnica negra con una cinta gris amarrada de la parte de abajo y hay que agregar ese gorro largo que caía atrás del.

Sonrío tétricamente -He He He, bienvenido Conde... ¡Oh!, me parece que no es el o ¿sí?- Tomo una jarra del piso abriendo y buscando dentro de ella. -¿Han venido a ver un ataúd a la medida?-

-No, sabe bien a que hemos venido-

-Sebastián Michaelis ¿sigue ayudando al perro guardián de la Reina?-

-¿Perro Guardián de la Reina?- pregunté

-El sobrenombre de Ciel Phantomhive- volteó a verme y sacó del frasco una galleta con forma de hueso -¿gusta una galleta bella dama?-

-Emm... no gracias-

-Ya veo...-dejo la galleta de nuevo en el frasco y lo dejo en el suelo -Entonces vienen por el cuerpo de Lady Elizabeth, que pena la suya-

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunte

-No era una cuerpo que se diga interesante, incluso me sorprendió verla por acá, etapa en su época en donde la belleza resalta- destapó un ataúd donde estaba su cuerpo acomodado perfectamente, vestía un vestido blanco y le había puesto rubor en su cara, ahora parecía dormida.

-Gracias Undertaker, solo hay que llevarla a enterrar- agradeció Sebastián

-He He He, ¿porqué la prisa ?, hace tiempo que ya no recibía visitas suyas-

Voltee para mirar a Sebastián, estaba sonriendo y estaba a punto de contestar, pero al parecer algo le pico y miro a la entrada.

-Disculpe, pero debo retirarme, Lady Evangeline le pido se quede un momento aquí-dijo él

-¿Qué?-logré responderle

-No tardaré solo debo atender algo- terminando esto salió de la puerta y me dejo con el extraño compañero.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Yuhuu! ya estoy aquí, perdonen la demora es solo que hubo un pequeño retraso por culpa de mi QUERIDO DIRECTOR -.-" yo escribo en las notas del IPod y de ahí lo subo a Fanfiction para editarlo y corregirlo en la computadora, pero el muy desgraciado me quito el IPod donde tenía el documento adelantado y para colmo: "Se lo regresare en un mes jovencita, una semana si trabaja". ARGH!**

**Bueno ya recuperándolo hubo un baile tapatío entre el iPod y la computador (que por cierto ya descansa en paz, la muy vieja se descompuso) así que ando estrenado aquí otra y bueno****pf! para que sigo?**

**Hablando del Fic... Si lo se puse otro OCC para ponerlo más interesante, ya que como notaron el acosador de Claude desapareció y debía remplazarlo alguien no? además UNDERTAKER ya hizo su apareció y próximamente pondré a Ciel Phantomhive muahahaha! iré aclarando poco a poco el fic ya que amo enredarlas.**

**Hice este máaas largo porque le iba a cortar en la parte de la muerte de Elizabeth (porque adoro el suspenso enserio), y porque ya quería poner al loco y excéntrico Undertaker! grrr!**

**Bueno dejando ya de palabrero espero sus review y les agradezco a los que comentaron el primer Cap además de los que lo subieron a sus favoritos, enserio de todo corazón eso en parte me impulso a pensar más.**

**Bueno Bye bye fanfictioneros ^w^**


	4. Su mayordomo: recordando

_Su mayordomo: Recordando_

-Espera...- alcance a decir al abrir la puerta, pero ya no estaba.

-...se ha ido-suspire, el extraño sujeto mientras tanto estaba comiendo unas de las galletas que me ofreció anteriormente.

-Tardara un poco, así que tome asiento, ya es la hora del té-

Volví a suspirar y me senté en una silla que arrime a la mesa que estaba el sujeto extraño. ¿Por qué habrá salido Sebastián?...

Undertaker saco un tetera de aluminio muy gastada pues se veía algo oxidada, además tomo de ella de una forma muy peculiar, sus movimientos parecían lentos pero elegantes además no se remango para sostenerla, ósea que la levanto con la mangas puestas. Me acerco mi taza y me señalo la azucarera llena de cubos de azúcar.

-¿Qué la perturba madeimoselle? ¿Acaso también esta nerviosa por los asesinatos en serie?-

-¿Perturbada?-

-No ha pronunciado mucho desde que llego, solo ha hecho preguntas.-

Mire mi taza de te y baje levemente la mirada, Undertaker quito su sonrisa.

-¿Dije algo que la incomodara?-

-No, no es eso, solo que…. No soy buena conversando-

-Oh, pero si está conversando ahora-

-Si pero…. Tiene razón-

El solo río y tomo un sorbo de su té, luego levanto un pocos su mangas dejando ver sus largas uñas negras para tomar otra galleta.

-Undertaker…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No …. Pero quisiera saber si ¿usted sabe algo sobra las 4 tragedias de lo Phantom?-

Sonrío ampliamente, incluso el ambiente cambio crucialmente.

-¿Qué quisiera saber usted sobre las tragedias de los Phantom?- subió las manos entrelazándolas, solamente su sonrisa era la que podía decirme sus emociones pues sus ojos dejaban verse, no se si sonreía maníacamente o realmente de alegría.

-No lo se, tal vez quisiera saber que paso-

Sonrío nuevamente mientras se servía otra vez te en su taza.

-No es una historia para una dama pero ya que insiste le contaré…- dio una mordida a una galleta en forma de hueso. -…como veo conoce a ha oído del Conde Phantomhive, he he he- asiento con la cabeza. -…bien, hace no muchos años, la mansión de los Phantom ardió en llamas matando así a los padres del Conde y dejándolo huérfano- comenzó a jugar con los terrones de azúcar, tomándolo en sus dedos y dejándolo caer.

-Esa fue la primera tragedia, luego se dice que el conde murió, pero nunca su cadáver paso por mis manos, una lástima déjeme comentar, ya que tenía diversas ideas para él, esa fue la segunda tragedia, la tercera se rumoreo que la hija de los Phantomhive fue secuestrada y asesinada por un grupo de secta pagana, pero ahora veo que solo es cierto la parte del secuestro…- comenzó a poner azúcar a su taza. -… creo que usted sabrá cual es la cuarta-

-La muerte de Lady Elizabeth-

-He he he, así es, al parecer solo usted salió viva de las tragedias- Su taza tenía tanta azúcar que había absorbido el té por completo, que extraño sujeto.

-Aparentemente, y usted conoció al Conde-

-Si, "EL Perro Guardián de la Reina", recurría a él para las extrañas muertes pero a falta de su presencia, ¿podría contar con su ayuda esta vez?-

-¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?-

El sujeto se levantó y camino por la habitación hasta un ataúd negro quitándole la tapa.

-Venga a ver usted misma-

Me acercó y miro adentro del ataúd, una joven de cabello castaño que tenía múltiples heridas, pero la más visible y llamativa era la de su cuello que estaba casi rajado o cortado totalmente, que desagradable. Undertaker le había maquillado todas las cortadas de un rosa pálido y le había colocado varias rosas blancas, en mi opinión un excelente trabajo.

-¿Nota aquella cortada del cuello? No es algo que comúnmente llegue aquí, pero no halló razón para está clase de herida-

-Tal vez…. ¿quitarle la sangre? Casi como un vampiro-

-Exacto, pero ni un vampiro cortaría a su víctima, solo…- volteó a verme y me tomo del cuello suavemente acercando su boca a mi oído -…la deja morir He he he-

Se separó de mí y camino ahora hacía un cuenco con agua.

-Entonces ¿qué quiere que haga?- Volteo rápidamente a mí limpiando sus manos con un trapo y sonriendo como usualmente ha hecho todo el tiempo.

-Eso depende de usted, yo solo mostré la evidencia, tómelo como un presente ya que cobro por este tipo de información- se puso atrás mío y con sus uñas pico mis mejillas.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias haré lo posible-

Giro la cabeza mirando un reloj que estaba algo tapado por sus objetos extraños y agrego -Parece que Sebastián tardara, y hay que enterrar a Lady Elizabeth-

-Cierto, espero que no tardé...-

Undertaker, me hizo el favor de levarme al cementerio donde dejamos la lápida con su nombre "Lady Elizabeth Essel Scottney Cordilia Middleford, Amada Esposa y querida madre". Que dolor me daba que fuera ella una víctima de las tragedias.

-Mis condolencias-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro, al voltearme encuentro con Claude, que estaba totalmente parsimonioso y acomodando sus gafas.

-Gracias Claude, ¿donde te habías metido?-logre decir algo apagado debo admitir, su presencia me causaba algo de alivio pero a la ves curiosidad de su desaparición .

-Mil perdones, Lady Elizabeth me había pedido dejarla sola y al volver me entere de todo.-

-He, he, he- dijo Undertaker y por su cara se contenía la risa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, en estas cosas ¿no se hace una ceremonia religiosa?- dije, al parecer fue gracioso y a que Undertaker estallo en carcajadas, eso realmente me desconcertó.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte, comenzó al calmarse respiro y pudo hablar. -Vi Etiopía.. haha...-respiró-... ha, es solo que en este caso es imposible, su alma fue devorada-

-...¿Qué?-

-Es un sujeto extraño My Lady, no tome sus palabras tan enserio- me dijo Claude al oído.

-Fue un placer conocerla, Evangeline Phantomhive- dijo Undertaker recogiendo su pala, -¡Ah!, por cierto, déjeme comentarle que las 4 tragedias extrañamente se asocian al 14 de Diciembre- termino de decir eso y se fue con un paso lento hacia su carruaje, al parecer también debía enterrar otros pares de cuerpos. Que peculiar persona, mire a Claude.

-¿La llevó a casa My Lady?-

-Por favor Claude- Y como el dijo me llevo a "casa" y en el camino comentó algo.

-Fui por el testamento de Lady Elizabeth-

-¿Dejo un testamento?-

-Si, y dejo casi todas sus pertenencias a usted-

No dije nada, no que no me importaba o eso pero ¿o es increíble desaparecer y ganar una herencia?, es muy improbable, además de que no conocía nada de ella.

-¿No le interesa saber quien se quedo con el resto ?-

-No mucho, dudo que lo conozca-

-Si lo conoce _My Lady_-

-¿Enserio?-

-_"A nombre de Víctor Earn le dejo el cuidado de mi querida hija y todo terreno a mi nombre al antes mencionado."_ además intercalo este documento - dijo Claude, estirando el papel, lo tomé y comencé a leer.

Como pensé anteriormente, la espada de doble filo. De haber estado bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido. Era un registro civil pero lo que me dejo paralizada era que tenía anotado como "yerno" a Víctor Earn, ¡Estaba comprometida con ese morboso pervertido!. Lleve mi mano a mi cien esperando que fuera solo una vil broma pesada, pero como ya comenté era un documento autentico sellado y firmado con sus autenticidad, así que legalmente y realmente podría decirse que estaba casada con Víctor.

-¿Que pasara contigo Claude?, ¿te quedaras?-

Aunque debía admitir algo, Claude Faustus me deba escalofríos y me ponía los pelos de punta por alguna razón, el me salvó de la ira de Támesis, aún siendo una orden de Elizabeth había algo que me ocultaba tras su mirada, podía sentirlo... y al ya no ser el mayordomo de mi madre debía ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Quiere que me quede My lady?-note un brillo en sus ojos ambarinos, ¿como era posible que me percatara hasta el menor de sus expresiones?, inclusive cuando acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás a mis espaldas.

-Es lo menos que se me ocurre, por la persona que salvo mi vida, quisiera que permaneciera a mi lado el tiempo necesario-

-¿Es una orden?-

-Si así lo ve-

-Como ordene, _My Lady_-dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, y justo en ese instante volví a notarlo, ese relamido de sus labios al acabar su frase, ese insignificante expresión casi indefectible. Le entregué de nuevo el papel quien guardo con sumo cuidado, acomodo sus guantes y seguido de esto sus lentes.

El silencio inundo el pequeño carruaje, me ponía tranquila que no intentara sacarme palabras como otras personas, ¿porqué la gente se centraba en hablar?, ¿Acaso esperan algo de mí?, ni idea, mi mente divagaba sobre cosas vacías y comencé a pasar mis dedos entre mi cabello, aunque estaba maltratado y algo tieso por la falta de cuidado de años, con facilidad mis dedos se abría pasos entre los mechones ébano. Así me mantuve, mientras miraba por la ventana, aun desde el rabillo del ojo notaba como Claude quedaba algo hipnotizado cuando me mantenía cepillando mi cabellera, sacudí ese hecho y me concentré en mirar la ventana, cuando pasamos frente a una iglesia.

Un puñado de gente la rodeaba y pasan algunos de rodillas... "Aquellos pecados que no lograron escapar de la justicia terrena, ni de la divina finalmente serán juzgados, en su momentos de ejecución, estos pecadores serán asistidos por frailes, que atravez de la confesión pecaminosa buscaban paz espiritual..." esa voz en mi cabeza...Sara Flithern, sus palabras que me daban resguardo en anoche, su voz que me tenia cuerda durante mi prisión. ¿Qué me habría querido decir con eso?. El carruaje freno, Claude me ayudo a bajar y me despedí del, entrando a la mansión, esperaba a que Sebastián habría llegado antes que yo, pero no se encontraba ahí.

Necesitaba drenar pensamientos, un lugar pacifico y callado como "la habitación". Mi presencia llego casi por instinto a la mente por alguna razón entro a aquel pasillo, y mis manos por vida propia tomo el libro azul con letras doradas.

-"Hamlet" por William Shakespeare"- leí y sin mas me senté y me propuse a leer.

Aunque el lenguaje era algo complejo me satisfacía o bien saciaba la sed de alguna manera. Son esos momentos en donde te pierdes en tu propia memoria, estas leyendo pero realmente te estabas poniendo a pensar. Recordar el tiempo donde Sara Flithern me contaba historias de su vida...

_"Oh pequeña sin nombre, todo afuera es devastador, esos días oscuros las campanas de la catedral no llamaron a orar, sin no mas bien a sentencia aplicada a aquellos victimarios sangrientos, criminales dominados por las mas bajas pasiones en las que puede caer un ser humano, criminales que causaron dolor, llanto y muerte a sus víctimas y familiares..."_dijo sosegada, me acerque al muro donde ella hablaba con su intrigante historia._-Llegando el momento de ejecución estos homicidas fueron asistidos por los frailes, que atravez de la confesión pecaminosa buscaban la paz espiritual, al amanecer de los fieles difuntos, siendo el sexto día de la semana a las seis horas, seis campanas tañeron anunciando así el inicio de su peregrinar, su ultimo peregrinar, Iban por la capital de la plaza pero no iban solos, no, iba con ellos una curiosa y morbosa multitud que unía sus voces en una sola oración, "Asesinos Malditos asesinos! Ad libitum... hay pequeña debo haberte aburrido te haz quedado callada"_Negué con la cabeza, pero que estúpida, ¿como iba a ver mi respuesta?_-...Si quiere me quedo callada-_repitió ella y casi de inmediato puse mis manos sobre la pared y ella reacciono, pude oírlo._-...¿sabes hablar?, golpea la pared si sabes-_Hice lo que me pidió._-Perfecto, ¿podría ver tu rostro pequeñita?-_me aleje de la pared poco a poco, arrastrando en el piso mis piernas._-Tranquila esta bien, al menos puedes escuchar...-"_

Pequeñita sin nombre así me llamaba ella, o muñeca de ojos azulinos también, debo admitir que antes de que llegara ella yo era un niña extremadamente emocional, cuando me capturaron esos sujetos hacía lo posible por escaparme siempre sin resultado, estaba tan desesperada que hacía lo imposible para escapar.

Ese sujeto, al que le guardo al de rencor en mí, cada luna llena sin falta me hostigaba, me maldecía cada vez que le daba una patada o un golpe, pero ¡estaba en pleno derecho de hacerlo!, ese sujeto venía únicamente y solo específicamente a cortarme, me daba pequeño cortes de donde recolectaba mi sangre dios sabe para que, pero lo curioso era que, solo cada luna llena.

Me comportaba de la manera más rebelde posible, estaba en una etapa frenética donde mis nervios estaban al borde, cada noche gritaba y les lanzaba la comida cada vez que me la entregaban, al mínimo toque les regresaba una agresión, una mirada a mis ojos y consideremos que un frío vistazo a ellos era suficiente, hasta esa noche...

Me comportaba como siempre hasta que al fin me sacaron de la habitación, era noche luna llena exactamente y como de costumbre recolectaron mi sangre, les lancé el plato de insípida comida y una patada en la cara a ese hombre, pero solo tuve que esperar a que cayera la noche para que el comienzo de mi comportamiento seco. -Cambie de pagina a mi libro-

Cuando me sacaron estaba desconcertada y asustada por la sonrisa que mostraba el hombre, caminaba tras de él mientras el comentaba

-Veremos si te comportas igual después de esta noche niña mimada y maleducada- Fruncí el seño y busqué una forma de correr , encontrar una ventana ¡algo!, pero nada, no había escapatoria, una enorme oscuridad nos invadía y mis pasos se volvieron más asustados y pesados. Un temblor me invadía lentamente conforme avanzaba, hasta que esa luz me deslumbró por completo, el sujeto se paro en seco y dio media vuelta con clamo mirándome de una manera que me atravesó el alma.

Me tomo abruptamente de la muñecas y jaló hacia el. Con rapidez las amarro y con una fuerza grande me levanto del piso, y me llevo a el indicio de esa luz. -¡Suéltame!- le brame y el me miro burlonamente. Mis piernas temblaron y mis ojos podía sentir mostraron un miedo y horror increíbles. -Será mejor que te prepares- dijo al fin dejándome en el piso. Una joven con túnica se acerco a la luz, y ajusto su voz y dejo verse la cara a la luz. Sus facciones eran agraciadas, tenía una cabello blanco perla y ondulado que caía hasta sus hombros, su mirada era verde bosque y sus cejas encorvaban dando una expresión de astucia, sus rasgos finos denotaban perspicacia e inteligencia, y sus ojos rasgados añadían un elemento malvado o siniestro; sus pupilas pequeñas detonaba ingenuidad y una fría velada. Luego estaba ese toque rosado alrededor de sus ojos, daba una sensación intensa, y una boca pequeña y labios finos agregaban una sensación de misterio que sugiere planes ocultos y una personalidad ingeniosa y calculadora.

-"_Hermanos, hoy es otro día de juventud, es el día más esperado de cada estación, es el fin de la espera, de la espera de la vida y belleza, todos conocen la cadena alimenticia, la jerarquía del mundo, ¡Los__débiles alimentan a los más fuertes!, y hoy los débiles no darán su esencia...-_tenso su cara -_...dándonos ese elixir de la vida eterna la que todos poseen_- Los otros sujeto que se acercaron a la luz encapuchado le aclamaron. -_¡Si, saben a que me refiero!, ¡SANGRE!, es eso lo que nos da la vida, y hoy hay una ocasión especial_- giro con fineza y unos sujeto de la oscuridad acercaron a un par de chicas tatuadas con signos célticos o griegos, las cara mirando al piso y de inmediato obligados a ponerse de rodillas.

_-Estás jóvenes son traidoras, y la traición es algo que no se acepta mi señora, la única forma de conseguir el perdón es dándole cada gota de sangre a la propia señora-_ dio una delicada reverencia y todos los presentes se inclinaron. Alguien entro... las velas se apagaron y una presencia tan fuerte entro dando autoridad, nadie levantó la cara pero yo seguía de pie invadida por la curiosidad, su rostro estaba oculto bajo una media mascara que le tapaba de la nariz hacia arriba dejando ver sol sus penetrantes ojos entre emblanquecidos y lilas, y no se si fue el brillo de la habitación pero se notaba algo metálico.

-_¿Carmilla?, levanta la mirada, te doy permiso de mirarme_-, La chica de cabellos blancos levanto la mirada -_¿Podrías explicarme porque la chiquilla de ahí no se inclina hacia mí?_-

Ella miro hacia mí llena de ira y una indescriptible furia que me dejo un hueco en el estomago. -¡Agarradla!-ordeno y un grupo de encapuchados me sostuvieron y me llevaron frente a la enmascarada. Me tomaron de la barbilla obligándome a mirar a la enmascarada de cara.

_-¿Como te a través a faltarle el respeto a la señora? Pagaras por tu falta de respeto-_dijo la chica de ojos verdes mirándome con total desprecio, se acercó a mi con una daga poniéndolo en mi cuello.

-_Un momento.._- le detuvo la enmascarada, me puso de pie y le mire la cara de cerca...era un rostro delicado y un pelo suntuoso con rasgos suaves, piel pálida y brillante, y mirando de cerca sus ojos realmente eran algo metálicos, y una pestañas largas , y sus labios repintados de un carmesí intenso, y notablemente humedecida. Sonrío y me observo de cerca inspeccionando mi rostro.

_-Su pago será leve comparado con la de estas traidoras, ven pequeña, quiero que observes esto a mi lado-_

Acercó su delicada mano a mi cuello y con suavidad me acerco a ella, pegando mi cuerpo a ella. En seguida los demás encapuchados volvieron a sentarse. -_Continua con lo pendiente...-_La de cabellos blancos asistió y continuo. -Traigan a las traidoras al centro...- dejándolas en medio de la gente.

_-Hoy sus pecados se pagarán, conseguirán la paz terrenal, nada más ni nada menos que con la Ley de Talión, "con la vara que midas, seréis medidos"-_ dijo sonriendo marcadamente, las personas formaron un circulo alrededor de esas personas y comenzaron a hablar en un lengua muerta.

Miraba con un ligero temblor en mi estomago y la presencia atrás mío me incrementaba el terror, me lleve las manos a la boca intentando calmar mi mente, ellos se acomodaron en forma de estrella con una vela prendida entre sus manos. _-"Darán su sangre a la señora, le darán su juventud, y su fuerza, serán su mano y su mente, sus cuerpos son solo cascarones que deben ser vaciados de alma alguna, no tienen el perdón, no alcanzaron la misericordia y no merecen piedad..."-_

_-Sangre a la señora-_repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas.

_-"Su voz no tiene sonido, su pensamientos no serán escuchados y-__sus ideas no son bienvenidas"-_ se acerco con la daga a una muchacha, se agacho a ella hasta estar a su altura alzando la cara de la joven quien igualmente temblaba.

_Sangre a la señora-_repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas.

_-"Tu traición es revelar sobre nuestra existencia a Scotland Yard además de buscar asilo en la iglesia, eso no solo traición a nuestra señora, sino también a nuestra diosa Hécate, quien te dio protección, belleza duradera y perdono hasta tu oscuro pasado"-_ paso la daga suavemente por su piel, cortándole un mechón de cabello quien al instante se volvió blanco y canoso. Hizo que abriera la boca y continuo -_"...tu primer castigo será cortarte la lengua para evitar más escándalos, si la persona del castigo pide clemencia se le negara y tendrá que dar hasta la última gota de sangre..."_entonces está chica tomo la lengua de la chica y acerco la daga a ella. La pobre muchacha trago saliva y las gotas de sudor bajaron desde su frente a la punta de su nariz.

_-Sangre a la señora-_repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas. Y de un liso y rápido corte le corto la lengua, por reflejo tape mis ojos y emití un leve gemido. La chica grito de dolor y comenzó a estremecerse.

_"...El segundo, debe ser desmembrada en persona por un integrante de la secta, recolectando cada gota de sangre"-_

_Sangre a la señora-__repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas._Unos hombres cargaron a la chica y la sacaron de la habitación. La ojo-verde volteo hacia la otra chica. _-Para ti, la mayor de las traiciones es beber la sangre de alguien sin traer la cuota para la señora además de haber caído de deseos carnales, para ti la muerte debe sangrar de tus ojos, cada parte de tu cuerpo ser clavado por las espinas y seguidamente extraerte el corazón y apuñalarlo con agujas hasta que este deje de latir, solo así podrás pedir perdón a nuestra diosa...-_

_Sangre a la señora-__repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas._ tomaron a la chica y la llevaron a una herramienta de tortura..."La Dama de Hierro", le taparon la boca y cerraron la puerta, enseguida mis oídos cayeron víctimas de mis oídos.

-_"Ahora mientras la traidora es castigada, procedamos a algo de menor importancia..."_- procedió a mí, y me acerco a la mesa de piedra de la habitación. -Sostengan sus brazos y piernas- dijo ella. Me cargaron a la mesa y me aprisionaron contra ella, tan fuerte que casi sacan el aire de mis pulmones. -¡Suéltenme!- rogué

_Sangre a la señora-__repitieron voces masculinas, -Mei dominar sanguinis- repitieron voces femeninas._

_-"Tu castigo es que la señora beba tu sangre directamente, haciéndonos ella el honor de abrir la herida...",_en ese momento sentí el dolor verdadero, saco un cuchillo y le lo entrego en mano a la enmascarada. Ella dio pasos lento y largos, poniéndose de rodillas para ver mi brazo izquierda. _-"Veamos si tu sangre me es agradable..."-_entonces tomo vuelo y el cuchillo..."

-Joven Ama, he regresado- dijo Sebastián inclinándose ante mi. Reaccione a su voz y salí de mis amargos recuerdos, y mire rápidamente mi brazo izquierdo, admirando la cicatriz que estaba plasmada en ella.

-Tardaste...-le reclamé.

-Tenía que atender algo, Mi Joven Amo... desea verla ene persona...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hey! What´s up everybody? bueno espero les haya gusta este cap, y pues aquí me agarro para aclarar algo que me comentaron en mi escuela: EJEM *Ajustando voz: Es imposible que Ciel haya tenido un hijo, no es nada realista**

**1: Es mi fic maldita sea! ¿Quieres realidad? ¡Es un aristocrático ingles que hizo un trato con un demonio ha cambio de su alma y por esa razón tiene una estrella morada en su ojo derecho que oculta tras un parche! ¿Aun así quieres realidad?. ejem****perdón el ataque de ira...**

**2: He leído mínimo 3 fics donde Sebastián hace un trato con los descendientes de los Phantom en la época actual, se me ocurrió poder escribir la parte de la primera descendencia.**

**Y por ahí: no he visto mucho anime pero me interesa verlo, si me pueden recomendar unos títulos se los agradecerás (descarten Vampire Knight, Soul Eater y Death Note que son los únicos que he visto)**

**y creo que ya, agradezco los review n_n me suben el animo ya que no soy buena en escritura me considero mejor en dibujo así que bueno no vemos el sig. Cap**

**Nos leemos y se despide Tears To Call My Name**


	5. Su mayordomo: ¿reservado?

**Hola hola ! bueno primero que nada gracias por sus recomendaciones ya me avente Elfen Lied y creo que ya me dejo un trauma permanente en mi cabeza ya que cuando pongo las manos en el teclado lo primero que me viene a la mente es a Claude Faustus siendo apuñalado por vectores ya sea a manos de Sebastián o de Evangeline... y amm si ya le comente a mi psicólogo de esto :D! haha ok ok**

**Bueno eventualmente les contestaré los review n.n me ponen tan alegre y me suben el animo gracias n.O**

**Bueno espero no****interrumpirlos más así que lean por favor n.n**

**OwowowowowowoWowwowowowowowo**

_Capitulo 5: Ese mayordomo: ¿Reservado?_

-¿Quién?- le pregunté, ¿mi joven Amo quiere verla?, ¿a quien se refería?.

-Mi antiguo contratista, Ciel Phantomhive-dijo el, le mire algo confundida, ¿Como es posible que tuviera vida su otro contratista? el pago era su alma, además ¡Ciel Phantomhive!, era el nombre que me había mencionado Elizabeth, mi padre.

-Me habían dicho que estaba muerto...-

-¿Quién le ha dicho semejante información?, ¿Acaso no quiere ver a su propio padre?-

-El sepulturero me ha comentado eso- sonrío con un aire de burla. -¿Quiere que le explique todo My Lady?, ¿Quiere saber porque el sigue vivo?- asistí con la cabeza, eso me sorprendía internamente ¿que ocultaba el propio Ciel?.

-Es por que Ciel Phantomhive es un demonio- dijo una voz masculina atrás mío, era algo grave y serio, sin duda dominante. Me levante para quedar parada por completo pero sin dar vuelta. Note que Sebastián se inclino.

-¿Como es que sabes eso?- pregunte

-Date la vuelta y sabrás el porque-

Intente ver algo desde el rabillo del ojo pero no lo lograba, así que me vi obligada a darme la vuelta, lentamente , tomando tiempo para ver quien era el dueño de la voz. Y me quede topada con un hombre bien vestido de etiqueta, con un bastón que sostenía bien firme de la mano y un parche en el ojo hay que agregar. Su cabello algo grisáceo y cubriéndole parte de el ojo con el parche, una mandíbula firme y una frente ancha con la sensación de fuerza y autoridad. Ese ojo intenso que me mantenía clavada mi mirada trasmitiendo seguridad y poder, de un rojo profundo y brillante realzando su intensidad al mirarme, pero sus pupilas pequeñas delataban frialdad. Sus cejas rectas, esa nariz y pómulos fuertes expresándome decisión y aire dominante.

-Ciel Phantomhive...- logre decir

-Así es, y tu debes ser Evangeline- me inspecciono de arriba abajo con sumo cuidado -... Tu no eres mi hija- Sebastián dio un muy ligero respingón ¿como lo note? Su respiración dejo de sonar, casi no se notaba pero aun así logre a sentirlo.

-¿Esta seguro joven amo?-

-Totalmente seguro, muchas veces han venido impostoras haciéndose llamar Phantomhive, engañando incontables veces a Lizzy, pero por eso estoy yo para desenmascarar a esas impostoras y este no es la excepción Sebastián es una orden mata a esta impostora- dijo el

No me inmute, no le temo a la muerte pero a veces la deseo. Solo alcé la mirada esperando el golpe mortal atrás mío, el mayordomo puso su mano enguantada en mi cuello.

-¿Que esperas Sebastián? Hazlo rápido- dijo Ciel

-Me temo que es imposible joven amo-

-¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?-

Sebastián bajo levemente a mi altura tomando mi mano izquierda y como esperaba me quito el guante mostrando mi palma a Ciel, quien reacciono algo impresionado y retrocedió un poco.

-Es imposible porque rompería el contrato- dijo el ahora enseñando su marca, Ciel apretó los puños y su cara mostró algo de enojo.

-Demonio sin vergüenza... ¿como te metiste en esto?-bramo él.

-Temo que esto debemos hablarlo en privado Joven Amo, My Lady ¿Podría dejarnos unos momentos?-dijo Sebastián.

O-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Explícate-reclamó con impotencia al demonio, estaba tan enojado que en unos momentos iba a estallar como un olla a fuego alto, y Sebastián, el solo sonreía de burla ante su actitud.

-¿Qué quiere que le explique Joven Amo?-

-Deberías considerar dejar de llamarme así, ¡ya no soy más un niño!-

-Si, ya veo la sorpresa con la que nos salió- Ciel le levantó la mano con intención de darle una cachetada con todo en su mejilla pero bajo la mano.

-Solo explícame, ¿como es que puedes tener dos contratos? es una orden-

-Supongo que al ser mi amo un demonio pude llevarlo a cabo, o tal vez porque es de tu propia sangre-

-No lo creo-

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Eso que?, los espías y ladrones harían cualquier cosa incluso moldear una cara hasta que tenga un parecido enorme a mí, seguramente busca dinero, llama a Lizzy debo hablar con ella- el demonio quito su sonrisa burlona.

-Lady Elizabeth ya no pasea en este mundo-

-¿Qué me estas diciendo Sebastián? ¿cuando sucedió eso?- Ciel si antes estaba fuera de sus casillas ahora estaba eufórico, de su mirada salían chispas por así decirlo.

-Anoche-

-¡Ordene que la cuidaras!, ¿como fue que bajo tu cuidado...?- Sebastián le interrumpió poniéndole su dedo en su boca con seña de silencio, y sin duda con la expresión seria -...Usted dijo cuidarla, y así lo hice pero no fue por eso que falleció, eso estuvo más allá de mis manos, Lady Elizabeth hizo un contrato...-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando llegué a enterarme era tarde, con nada más ni nada menos que Claude Faustus- dijo él, y Ciel volteó y golpeo con fuerzas la mesa partiéndola en dos volando trozos de astillas. -¡Ese demonio! ¿¡No había muerto!?, ¡cuando lo vea!... un momento... ¿cuál fue el deseo de Elizabeth?-

-Recuperar a su hija, Evangeline Phantomhive de Middleford-

-Entonces... si es ella...- dijo Ciel con un hilito de voz -...pero mande a que la buscarás y no encontraste nada, ¿cómo pudo Faustus hallarla?-

-No tengo idea, pero me sorprende de sobre manera-

-Ya la había dado por muerta... todo aquello que se haya perdido... jamás será recuperado-

Ciel tomo asiento y se llevó la mano a la sien. -Explícame ahora ese contrato tuyo, ¿como llegaste a ella?-

-Como sabrá no tuve que buscar a mi contratista, fui llamado-

-¿Su deseo?-

-Acabar con sus secuestradores de hace ya 14 años- Sebastián bufó -¿No le sorprende la semejanza hacia mí joven amo?-

-¡Cállate!... pero aunque me hubieras confirmado tu aún no me estoy convencido de que sea ella-

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi amo?-

-Ya verás, llama a Evangeline...-

-Pero no sin antes calmarse ¿no lo cree?-

O-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-Lamento mi reacción de antes-dijo Ciel sentándose en una silla acercándose -Toma asiento por favor-

Sin quitarle una mirada de sospecha me siento frente a el, ¿Cuál era su problema?...

-Quisiera compensarlo con un juego de ajedrez-

¿Un qué?... De todo lo extraño que me ha pasado esto es sin duda el que se lleva el premio, ¿Ordena matarme para luego jugar felizmente ajedrez?.

-¿Ajedrez?...-

-Así es, la familia Phantomhive es una enorme empresa de juguetes muy prestigiada en Inglaterra, es totalmente nato la habilidad de jugar la estrategia, si logras ganarme serás sin cuestionar una Phantomhive y si gano yo... te irás de aquí y te dejaré vivir -

-Si quiere que me vaya solo lo haré, no es necesario todo esta escénica, yo no pedí llegar aquí y menos que me dieran un nombre...- me levanté de la silla pero Sebastián me sentó nuevamente con delicadeza.

-Entonces no tiene nada que perder My Lady-dijo aquel mayordomo

-Estás decidido a hacerme jugar ¿verdad?-

-Cuando el Joven Amo decide algo, es difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer-Me dijo Sebastián

-Ni siquiera lo se jugar-repliqué

-Eso sería interesante-dijo Ciel entrecruzando sus dedos y recargando su barbilla en el.

-De acuerdo, doy mi palabra-

Sebastián saco el ajedrez acomodando las piezas, el lado blanco en el de Ciel y el negro al de mío. Suspire, al parecer no podía zafarme de esto. Ciel empezó moviendo una de las piezas de enfrente la tercera si contamos desde la derecha.

-Bien, es tu turno-

Ya que no sabia como se jugaba decidí aplicar un táctica para analizar la estrategia, así que moví exactamente la misma pieza que el, pero como si se tratase de un espejo. Luego movió otra pieza idéntica a esta pero estaba mas a la derecha. Me pregunte que objetivo tenía el juego... veamos que pasa si hago que esta pieza avance más... moví mi pieza más adelante.

-Veo que vas a el ataque...mala elección-

De un movimiento diagonal su pieza tiro a la mía dándome una muy buena pista, esa pieza me puede atacar en diagonal, interesante...

Pieza tras pieza que caía de mi tablero comprendí la intención del juego, y cada método de ataque de la piezas; al parecer el objetivo era llegar a el lado del adversario para exterminar a la pieza más grande, "El rey", quien además tenía una reina y esta podía moverse como se le daba la voluntad, ya no había trucos que pudieran acabar conmigo.

-Pieza tocada, pieza movida- ¿O sí?

Ciel recargo su cabeza en su mano, con esa sonrisa, ¡esa sonrisa! arghh como me dio ganas de lanzarle una pieza para que se callará y dejará de sentirse superior, y como si nada tome la pieza y la moví dejándolo a pleno tablero a buen camino para que su torre acabará con él.

-Veo que aún no entiendes este juego-dijo moviendo la torre y llevando mi pieza fuera del tablero cuadriculado. -..todo lo que se ha perdido...- soltó mi pieza -...jamás será recuperado- está toco el suelo.

Analicé el tablero... estaba acorralada de alguna manera, pero había una salvación por así decirlo, pero debía sacrificar una pieza para salvar al rey... y eliminar su pieza que me amenazaba con acabar.

-Creo que le he entendido...-murmuré.

-Te falta saber algunas cosas- dijo el sonriendo, ¿porqué sonreía si mi pieza ahora lo tenía en "jaque"?, pero en ese momento su rey remplazo a su torre, ¿que fue lo que hizo?.

-Enroque, es la única jugada de ajedrez en la cual se mueven dos piezas a la vez. Es también la única ocasión en la cual el rey adelanta dos escaques y también en la que la torre puede saltar por encima de otra pieza. Consiste en mover el rey dos escaques en dirección al rincón y en la misma jugada hacer saltar la torre por encima del rey y situarla a su lado contrario.- me aclaró Sebastián.

-Y es por eso que he ganado está partida-dijo Ciel con aire de victoria. -Estás encerrada, y no puedes mover tu rey a ningún lado porque de lo contrario pueden liquidarlo, buena práctica debo admitir, pero me entusiasma saber como será la verdadera partida.-

-Pero antes de empezar... explique bien las reglas o de lo contrario la partida estaría arreglada-

-Entonces no haz entendido el juego ¿he?-

-Eso no es lo que dije, solo que jugar sin conocer los pequeños trucos y tácticas, es como jugar en piso enemigo ¿no es así? solamente quiero nivelar las cosas-

-Interesante entonces dejaré que Sebastián te explique, mientras tanto iré a ver mi mansión, hace años que no la veía...- se levantó tomando u bastón en mano -Sebastián enséñale a jugar es una orden-

-Si, My Lord-

-Bueno ahora si me permiten- El conde camino hacia la puerta con un postura recta y pasos que parecían contados, puso la mano en la manija con la intención de abrirla, pero está se abrió primero dando paso a un huracán en mi opinión... pues de ella salió el pelirrojo Víctor Earn.

-¡Hey Evangeline!- se acerco rápidamente ha mí, demasiado cerca debo agregar...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté intentando alejarlo siquiera un poco.

-¿¡A qué más vendría!?, darle mi compañía a mi prometida en una situación tan triste como está- Me levantó y me abrazo melosamente fuerte mientras me sacaba el aire, mire a Ciel desde el hombro de Víctor quien me mandaba una cara de pregunta. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar si ni el mismo sabía del compromiso?...

-Estoy bien como puedes ver, así que te pido me sueltes-

-¡Genial! haz pronunciado más de dos palabras- y para variar no escucho nada y continuo con su fuerte afecto, con mucho esfuerzo me separé y lo mantuve a una buena distancia dándome espacio vital.

-¿Estabas jugando ajedrez?¿Tu sola?- alzó una ceja.

-¿Amm? ah si...Ehmm claro...- le hice señales a Ciel para que se fuera o viniera a hacer algo al respecto. Abrió la puerta y estaba por retirarse.

-¡Hey Evangeline!, debo agradecerte el anillo-dijo Víctor mostrando en su dedo el anillo azul que me dio Sebastián, ¿como lo tenía el? estaba metido en un cajón bajo llave.

-¿Yo te di que?-

-Bueno eres mi prometida, supongo que esto también me pertenece-

-Dame ese anillo Víctor-

-Al fin te enojas, veo que tienes una debilidad por las joyas entonces, ven a quitármela-

-No me obligues a hacer algo estúpido Víctor- tome un abre cartas que se encontraba en la mesita del ajedrez, al parecer no lo noto.

-Eso, me gusta que te enfades, al fin encontré un talón de Aquiles...- empezó a acercarse más a mí haciéndome retroceder y en eso note que Sebastián no se encontraba ahí. Esquivé el sofá intentando no tropezarme -... si quieres que te lo devuelva debes hacerme un favor- Quede acorralada en la pared, poniendo su rostro cerca de mi cara sintiendo su aliento en mi nariz, también fue cuando note esas pequeñas pecas en su cara, y ese leve tono salmón.

-Alejase...- esas palabras... me recordaban mucho a el sujeto de la habitación... solo faltaba que dijera...

-Vamos _Princesa_, no me hagas esperar- como reflejo solté un cachetada en su cara, ¡princesa!, ¡se acabo! nada de perfil bajo, ese sujeto gano boleto.

-¡JAMÁS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A LLAMARSE ASÍ!-

Hubo un silencio, y su mejilla comenzó a ponerse rosada con la marca de mi mano y su cara mostraba impresión. El ambiente se tensó y parecía que de pronto todo se oscureció en un parpadeó. Su cara se torno oscura y tétrica tomándome del cuello rápidamente.

-¿Por qué haz hecho eso?, ¿¡Tienes idea de quien soy!?-

-Suel...ta...me... asfi..xio...¡ghh!-

-Disculpase ahora mismo-

Con la poca fuerza que tenía apreté lo más rudo posible el abrecartas en mi mano, y después lleve mi mano a mi garganta intentando zafarme. Víctor de inmediato noto la mano ensangrentada y no dudo en soltarme, para mi suerte fue justo a tiempo.

Caí y empecé a recuperarme, sobando mi garganta, y luego voltee a mirar a Víctor también en el suelo con intentando quitarse la sangre con la alfombra vino del suelo.

-Odio la sangre... odio la sangre... odio la sangre... la sangre es mala... la sangre no es nada buena...-murmuraba para el mismo.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto pavor? ¿es por algo en especial?-le pregunté, esto paro un poco su frenesí calmando su ataque.

-Es... es... es por mi madre...-

-¿Qué tiene ella?-

-Tiene una maldición...-

-¿Una qué?-

-Es extraño, pero cuando me corto o me hago una herida nunca para la sangre, una hemorragia descontrolada, los doctores dicen que al mínimo corte moriría desangrado y cada vez que subía a un árbol o jugaba con objetos filosos me castigaban, por eso cada vez que veo la sangre, me da escalofríos pensar que es mía, y que moriré ahí mismo...-* se abrazó a el mismo mientras quitaba más de la sangre en su chaqueta. -¿y tu? ¿porque no hablas?-

-¿Piensas que te diré?-

-Aún tengo tu anillo-

-Y aún tengo la mano sangrando ¿sabes?-

Hizo una mueca de desagrado dejando sus ojos en blanco. -N-n-n-no importa...además ¿quién quiere el anillo?-

Me a puse de cuclillas avanzando hasta el con la mano (enguantada hay que decir) de carmesí oscuro tomando su mano, sentí su leve temblor y con cuidado quite el anillo.

-Protegeré este anillo como me lo pidió Lady Elizabeth- me levanté mirando de arriba a abajo la habitación, y luego mirar a el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo. Le alcancé su sombrero y se lo puse acomodando su cabello rojizo y luego ayudándolo a levantarse.

-He hablado bastante por hoy ¿no?, bueno gracias por tu visita Víctor- tome el libro de Hamlet y me retiré en busca de Ciel o de Sebastián.

Tosí levemente, algo que no di importancia y seguí caminando entre los pasillos. Supuse que podrían estar en el salón o bien en el estudio de él. Sabía el camino así que solo tenía que bajar una escaleras hasta seguir por un largo pasillo y de ahí vuelta a la derecha para dar a las escaleras principales donde estaría la puerta del salón, en fin un largo trayecto así que me dispuse a pensar en el camino.

Víctor Earn, parece haber justificado su fobia pero su actitud y personalidad no cuadra. Siendo un sujeto algo imperativo que se escabulle fácilmente debe ser propenso a caídas o moretones. Si sus padres están consientes de está enfermedad a a la cual el llamó "maldición", sin duda pondrían a alguien para vigilarlo y cuidarlo una niñera por así decirlo. En la fiesta de anoche Víctor no estaba acompañado ni siquiera de un sirviente sin duda sospechoso.

Tal vez soy paranoica o me fijo en demasiado detalles, debería sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza y concentrarme más en buscar a Ciel y el mayordomo -doy vuelta a la derecha- debería irme de aquí.

-Oh, señorita Evangeline, la estaba buscando- dijo la voz de Claude, me di media vuelta viendo que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, camino a mí. -Sígame por favor, debe escuchar el testamento con todos los testigos.- Comenzó a caminar hacia un puerta abriendo paso en ella y guiando exactamente a donde me dirigía "El Salón". Para eso debíamos caminar por otros largos pasillos hasta la puerta de en fondo donde estaba.

El decorado del camino era algo nuevo para mí pero a la vez familiar, varios cuadros colgaban en la pared tapando parte del tapiz. El piso además era de admirarse con las figuras distintas que daban la madera algo rojiza, contraste con la alfombra azul marino con bordados claramente a mano de plateado todo era un gusto para la vista. Esa estúpida tos otra vez.

-¿Acaso se siente mal Joven Phantom?-

-Estoy bien-

-Como diga, ahora si no molestia pase y tome asiento-dijo Claude abriendo la puerta

Como era de esperarse estaba Ciel y Sebastián en el salón y con un gesto que para nada era alegre o serio, parecían irritados de alguna manera. Tome asiento en una silla muy refinada mientras las miradas me seguían. Claude cerró la puerta y procedió a sentarse frente a nosotros acomodando sus lentes y abriendo el documento de la carpeta amarilla abriendo en par.

-Ya que están aquí lo único que queda es leer el Testamento de Lady Elizabeth Middleford de una forma formal y privada, ya que he asegurado que nadie escuchará esto se puede proceder con expresar su última voluntad.- Claude se acomodo bien en su silla. -¿Puedo comenzar?-

-Empieza de una vez y no me hagas malgastar mi tiempo-

-¿Señorita?- me miró Claude ignorando completamente a Ciel.

-Comienza por favor-

-Bien- aclaró su garganta para empezar su lectura.

- "_TESTAMENTO :_

_El Testamento es la "Declaración de última voluntad referida a los bienes y otras cuestiones".-_

_DE LA ESCRITURA DE TESTAMENTO : Lady Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford Señora de Phantomhive_

_En ésta ciudad de Londres, a 18:00, del día de hoy 16 de Mayo de 1903, ante mí, el abogado, Dr. Arthur Minslethorns , Notario de Primera Clase , de éste Distrito , fueron presentes :_

_La señora Paula Connnor_

_Lord Edward Midford_

_En su condición de testigos; todos mayores de edad, hábiles por derecho, :Yo Elizabeth Midford , hábil por derecho, residente de Londres, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro que soy hija legítima de__Marqués__Alexis León Midford la señora Marquesa Francés Phantomhive-Midford._

_Tengo por hermanos de padre y madre a el Lord: Edward Midford de 27 años respectivamente; declaro además que no poseo descendencia y mi estado civil es de casada con el Conde Ciel Phantomhive con quien tengo una hija: Evangeline Phantomhive Middleford. En señal únicamente de amor y en reconocimiento, tal cual, Dios es testigo, le profeso a mi marido nombrado, pues con ellos he vivido todos los años de mi vida mi espada__únicamente heredada entre los Midford._

_Procediendo a los objetos materiales a nombre de Víctor Earn Randall le dejo el cuidado de mi querida hija y todo terreno a mi nombre al antes mencionado y objetos personales especialmente a Evangeline Midford..."_

Esa estúpida tos nuevamente, comienza a cansarme.

-¿Sucede algo ?-pregunto Sebastián acercándose a mi silla .

-No es nada ... cough...continua- dije demasiado leve, debe ser un resfriado.

-Bien entonces..."Pido por petición propia que los empleados en la mansión que residen actualmente permanezcan ahí. Por otro lado Sebastián Michaelis quede como mayordomo de Evangeline y Claude Faustus su tutor..."-

-¿Donde dice eso?-reclamó Ciel

-Venga a leer usted mismo, está escrito con puño y letra de ella-

Ciel se levantó arrebatándole de las manos a Claude la hoja de papel leyendo en voz baja. -..."Claude Faustus su tutor temporalmente hasta que consiga contratista."- Leyó Ciel.

-Bueno el resto no importa, si quiere. Saber detalles de los terrenos están adjuntos en esta carpeta- dijo Claude y con la yema de sus dedos acercó la carpeta a la orilla del escritorio

-Entonces ya no necesitamos tus servicios Claude, largo- dijo Ciel.

-Como ordene My Lord- salió obedientemente del salón, dejándonos solos a Ciel y al mayordomo. Tosí nuevamente y lleve mi mano cortada a mi boca para taparla.

-My Lady, ¿cuando se corto en la mano?- dijo Sebastián quitándome el guante. Nuevamente la tos y ahora con la garganta cerrándose.

-Sebastián sabes que le sucede ¿verdad?- dijo Ciel levantándose de silla, se limpio su pantalón y camino hasta quedar al frente mío.

-Al parecer lo ha heredado - El mayordomo tomo un pañuelo de su chaqueta y la enredado en mi mano con fuerza. -Perdone la rudeza, pero solo así dejará de sangrar y manchar todo a su paso-

-¿Ya tiene fiebre?- preguntó Ciel, y el mayordomo respondí quitándose el guante y pasando ella sobre mi frente.

-Ya comenzó-

-Llévala a una habitación e intenta bajar la calentura, es una orden-

-Como ordene-

Sebastián me cargo en sus brazos, e inmediatamente me solté dejándome en el suelo, y miré seriamente al Conde. -Puedo caminar...-

No hubo oposición de parte de ambos sin embargo mi estado de humor se fue al suelo repentinamente, al parecer el ambiente tenso de la habitación me dejo de igual manera y si por poco soporto el contacto físico, sin duda ahora era el peor momento de hacerlo. Y debo admitir... algo esconde ese Conde Phantomhive...

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

*Hemofilia: es una enfermedad genética recesiva que impide la buena coagulación de la 1800, un médico americano llamado John C. Otto hizo su primer estudio sobre familias hemofílicas, y en el año 1803 descubrió la genética de la hemofilia "A". Encontró que madres sin problema de sangrado podían transmitir hemofilia a sus hijos, y sus hijas podían transmitir a sus nietos y bisnietos. Una de las portadoras también fue la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra, además cabe destacar que esto solo puede afectar mortalmente a los hombres.

**¡Hey que tal gente linda de Fanfiction!, uh yo estoy de un EXCELENTE HUMOR! Así que a partir del siguientes cap responderé review aquí ! :P**

**Además digamos que el intro de personajes termina aquí y empieza una arco además que la cosa se pone interesante y tensa a la vez. Además debo Agradecer a shanyy, rin taisho asakura, cantordelviento por las recomendaciones ya me puse las pilas a trabajar y aventarme mínimo dos.**

**Además de Kassandra Caldina y Vale 404 por los reviews**

**Bueno espero esta no sea la excepción y dejen otro.**

**Gracias OwO y bueno me despido para hacer el sig. cap: Tears to Call My Name**


	6. Su mayordomo:venganza

Capitulo 6: Ese mayordomo: ¿buscador de venganza?

¿Cuanto tiempo paso?

Firme otro documento pasando a otra página leyendo los términos _-Estúpido Ciel_- gruñí en mi conciencia. Otro papel sin importancia. _-Al parecer me aplico un "jaque mate", toneladas de papeles y cartas por leer y todos a nombre Phantomhive, el maldito no puede firmarlos por que aparentemente "está muerto" en ese caso usaría la misma excusa-_

-My Lady, es hora del té, ¿Lo dejo sobre el escritorio?- dijo Sebastián desde la puerta, simplemente cambie de hoja.

-Ya veo igual de callada, como guste le dejo el te afuera de su puerta- se que seguía en la puerta parado, veía su sombra y sentía su presencia. -Golpee la mesa si está de acuerdo-

Suspiro y di un leve golpeteo, eso fue suficiente para que el demonio siguiera con sus tareas -_Otro contrato...-_ paso de hoja. Bueno al parecer el ambiente se relajo bastante después de esa noche, comenzaba a adaptarme. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en esa noche? ¡Ciel Phantomhive fue lo que paso!, con solo pisar esa mansión todo se estabilizó y todo funciono de maravilla, ¡Sin embargo..!

Flashback

"Bien parece que gane otra partida" dijo triunfante

"Perfecto, yo me marchó, quédate con las propiedades y con ese mayordomo, ahora si me disculpas...-

"Espera..." me detuve en seco "Te dije que no podrías estar en la mansión, sin embargo fue la voluntad de Lizzy dejarte todas sus pertenencias"

"Quédatelas, no fui nada de ella además di mi palabra" me apresuró a la puerta pero por alguna razón el llegó antes tapando el pasó.

"Le pido que se quité "dije entre dientes

"Está enferma y no puede salir a está hora y menos con un asesino suelto"

"¿Eso le preocupa? hace unos momentos usted mismo mando matarme"

"Es extraño ver a alguien que hereda una fortuna no querer aceptarla"

"¡Solo le pido se quite!"

"Ofrezco mi ayuda y no la acepta, ¿qué clase de persona eres?" acercó su cara casi gritando las palabras y ¿qué hice yo?, le quite el parche del ojo desconcertando al Conde, tenía en mente correr y escapar en ese momento pero me quede igual de embobada por algo extraño, ¡Su ojo estaba perfectamente bien!.

"¿Por qué usas ese parche?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu ojo está bien"

"¿Pero que dices?" se movió hacia el tocador mirando el espejo, se quedo fijo un buen rato analizando.

_Fin Flashback_

_-Otra carta, ¿que nadie tiene algo mejor que hace más que escribir cartas?-_Según Ciel yo era la causa de que su contrato se fuera borrando poco a poco hasta ya no tener la marca, _"Solo se puede tener un contrato a la vez"_luego escuché un monologo de su vida, que le había demostrado ser una Phantomhive. -Verán mientras se bajaba la fiebre Ciel pidió otra partida y bueno... ¡No me dejaría ganar por ese creído! algunas gane, pero en la mayoría el gano con suma facilidad- bueno continuando, dijo que no me dejaba vencer fácilmente y que esa era la actitud de un Phantomhive etc... y que analizaba las situaciones, que hiciéramos un trato, que me dejaría dirigir a la familia Phantomhive mientras el tomaba el papel del bajo mundo como "Perro Guardián de la Reina" (aunque se refería a la Reina Victoria que en paz descansé), "Sebastián me ayudaría de noche y de día te serviría a ti, también te pediré ayuda en algunas cosas" solo dando ordenes.

Al fin acabé con ese papeleo, sentía entumecida la mano de escribir tanto. Tosí varias veces, espero que nadie halla escuchado eso. Sin duda tanto Ciel como el mayordomo cambiaron su actitud ante mi enfermedad, algo hereditario de lo que nunca me preocupe. "Parece que su baño improvisado en el Támesis fue la causa de su repentino asma" aclaró Sebastián, me recostaron en la cama hasta que me recupere y en ese tiempo Ciel explicándome todo este tema confuso del demonio, el Perro Guardián de la Reina, e incluso del asma.

El anda tras el asesino de las jóvenes que se han dado en Londres, me ha dicho que ha intentado sacarle información a Undertaker pero que el simplemente se niega a hablar al respecto, y que Scotland Yard es más inútil de lo que ya era, ósea está en un punto muerto. Le pedí que me explicará que había conseguido para ver si lograba ayudar en algo, me miro dudoso como diciendo "una chiquilla de tu edad no debe saber nada", pero me explicó que las víctimas eran desangradas y el asesino se le apodo como "El Vampiro Británico", pero sin duda yo sabía demasiado al respecto al tema, le conté todo de la secta que me mantuvo bajo las sombras por años, los sacrificios, la jerarquía, mi compañera que me mantuvo cuerda por tiempo y de diversos gritos de la noche y para el fue una fuente de información milagrosa.

Tuvo suerte de que tenía una exquisita memoria para ese tiempo pues me preguntó cosas muy específicas acerca de la secta, si había notado algún símbolo, alguna cara, algún nombre exacto, etc... y con eso Ciel se dedico a salir de noche a buscar el sitio de la secta acompañado del mayordomo ojo-rojo, y debo decir que no le conté nada de la información de Undertaker, si el no dijo nada ¿por qué tendría que decirle yo? debe tener sus razones. En fin, en cuanto me recuperé fue un tormento las clases con Claude, leer y traducir, leer y traducir era lo único que hacía todo el tiempo, "Puede hacerlo mejor" repetía, "Revisé otra vez esa ortografía" me decía, "Estoy seguro que eso no va así", al ser hija de un Conde debía aprender más idiomas que el inglés, mínimo debía aprender a leer y escribir el francés, el alemán y el latín con perfección y suma fluidez, de otro lado las clases de música era otra cosa, hicieron llamar a un profesor que para mi sorpresa no era mayor de 20 años Anthony Midford, según me informó Claude el era mi primo.

Niño prodigio, demasiado paciente y sumamente ágil de dedos y bien ¿cómo describirlo?, pues como cualquier persona normal podría decir, solo que con el cabello rubio algo largo recogido en una coleta y el hecho de que usaba lentes y en sumas ocasiones el reflejo ocultaba sus ojos actitud era seria, firme, y muy entregado a su trabajo, el piano sin duda lo animaba demasiado y su música se fundía fácilmente en el ambiente y sin la menor duda era hijo de un aristócrata. Casi no hablaba pero a la hora de tocar para mi decía demasiado, realmente fue la primera persona en todo este tiempo que ha logrado cautivarme, sin mal entender no lo veo en ningún sentido romántico.

Por otro lado, se me reveló algo que me sorprendió a grandes escalas, al parecer Elizabeth era una espadachín de la familia Midford, y yo por esa razón tuve que aprender; nunca imagine a Elizabeth con una espada moviéndose ágilmente con ella, era algo que no siento le quedaba a ella. Además hay otra cosa que debería saber, mi instructor de esgrima era Víctor ¿como es que sus padres le dejaron que aprendiera un deporte muy peligroso para el? no lo se.

En fin así paso mínimo una semana llena de estas cosas, y hay dos cosas que realmente me molestan en está mansión: una es la presencia ambulante de Víctor, ¡más si está en la misma habitación!, no se que le sucede pero parece que automáticamente se vino a vivir a la mansión, es más hoy en la mañana no acababa de abrir los ojos y estaba ese sujeto al pie de a cama sonriendo sosteniendo una taza de té, ¡Ya no se que hacer con el!. Otra cosa molesta es el propio Sebastián, si al fin logro deshacerme de Víctor el mayordomo me hostiga con bocadillos, documentos, lecciones, etc... parece mi sombra y solo escuchar un leve estornudo un una simple tos, en menos de un segundo lo ven una manta si no es que no puede traer al medico, me molesta la compañía de ese dúo empalagoso.

Me levanté de la silla para al menos ventilar mis ideas, ahora divagó demasiado en mi cabeza, todo esto me pone a pensar enormemente, una tras otra idea pasan en mi cabeza, y sinceramente eso ya me tiene mareada, sin darme cuenta estoy dando vueltas en el centro de la habitación y tuve me detenerme para no caer en cualquier momento.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el té de Sebastián, suspiré y cerré nuevamente la puerta tras de mí y me recargué en la puerta deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el piso y algo extraño paso de inmediato, recordé esas palabras exactas, _"¡Ah!, por cierto, déjeme comentarle que las 4 tragedias extrañamente se asocian al 14 de Diciembre"_¿Qué será?. De alguna manera termine acostada en medio del salón mirando el techo y analizando algún patrón. Varias posibilidades llegaron a mí pero ninguna suficientemente relevante para que fuera aceptada. En mi cabeza rondaban demasiadas cosas a la vez que incluso sentía un leve palpitar por exceso de información. En eso alguien llama a la puerta "Sebastián seguramente".

-Adelante-la puerta se abrió enseñando al mayordomo de ojos rojos.

-Disculpe, vengo a informarle que la comida está lista...- se detuvo al verme en el suelo, parece que se cuestiono una o dos cosas pero termino sonriendo. -My Lady, me temo que si desea dormir debería ir a su habitación-

-No deseo dormir ahí-

-¿Tuvo pesadillas otra vez?-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- para poder verlo me tuve que sentar "correctamente".

-No es ningún secreto que se despierte a media noche asustada y que deba levantarse más temprano de lo común-

No le quise responder, pero tenía razón, desde que llegue esa pesadilla me persigue, sumándole que mi cabeza no para de pensar y lo exhausto del día era cuestión de días que colapsara.

-Parece que de repente volvió a quedar muda, ¿quisiera hablar acerca de eso?-

-No, ahora no es momento- me levante del todo sacudiendo el vestido del polvo que pudo haber atrapado.

-Vamos al comedor...- me dirigía a la puerta cuando el mayordomo me llamo.

-My Lady-

-¿Si, Sebastián?-

-Ciel Phantomhive nos acompañara en esta ocasión-

-Perfecto...- exclamé sin demasiado animo, si Ciel estaba de día aquí es porque necesitaba saber algo y parece ser así.

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow owowowow

P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive

-Lamento llegar de manera imprevista pero era necesario-dije, ella no me miro en ningún momento y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Al estar de incógnito tuvimos que comer en el jardín alejados de cualquier sirviente, (del cual Sebastián hizo el enorme favor de alejar), así que teníamos toda libertad de hablar abiertamente.

-¿como va la herida de tu mano?-

-Ya casi cierra Joven Amo- respondió ese demonio en su lugar. Aunque me haya acompañados varias noches en la búsqueda del asesino, la actitud de Sebastián se torno algo fría y cortante, mas de lo usual. ¿Se habrá enterado de todo ya? ¿Si descubrió mi enorme secreto? ... Lo miro de frente buscando algún indicio pero sería difícil deducirlo con facilidad, pero no, Sebastián hubiera jugado o molestado con aquello de haberse enterado. Sin embargo ¿su actitud es por el contrato desaparecido?.

-Conde, ¿por que vino realmente?- hablo Evangeline, aunque muy levemente.

-Necesito saber una o dos cosas y también necesitare que hagas algo...-

-¿se puede saber que es?-

-Veras si seguimos investigando así no llegaremos a nada, necesitamos infiltrar a alguien y tu eres la indicada-

Se levanto bruscamente de la mesa abriendo los ojos con chispa de ira y disgusto.

-!¿Por que soy la indicada?!- grito, debí haber tocado una fibra muy delicada dentro de ella.

-El asesino busca M-U-J-E-R-E-S, así que los objetivos no podríamos ser ni Sebastián o yo-

-Olvídalo, ¿Sabes que pasaría si me descubren?-

-Por eso tienes a Sebastián-

Se callo y me miro largo rato seria aun con las manos sobre la mesa pero al menos ya ni estaba alterada. Poco a poco se tranquilizo y estaba por irse cuando ella dijo.

-No tienes idea Ciel ...- miro su brazo de la izquierda por alguna razón y salió finalmente.

-¿Esta seguro de lo que dijo Joven Amo?-

-Muy seguro, necesitamos de su cooperación-

-Oh mi joven amos podría vestirse de dama nuevamente, no sentiría la diferencia entre los dos-

Ese demonio... Pensé entre dientes.

-¿por que tu no te vistes de mujer?-

-Si Evangeline me lo ordenara, lo haría sin dudar-

-Sebastián, retírate he intenta convencerla-

-¿Es una orden?-

-Es un favor-

-Como desee- dio una reverencia y se fue. ¿Cuando acabara esto?

Fin del P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive

Owowowowwowowowowowow

¡Ese Conde Phantomhive!, ¿qué se cree? ¡Jamás regresaré ahí! Y mucho menos de seguidora. Estúpido ritual de iniciación. Me tire al pasto debajo de un árbol, bastante alejado de la mansión donde solo estaba yo, el árbol, el pasto, Claude Faustus y las... !¿Claude Faustus?!. Me senté recargándome en el árbol viendo como mi tutor me miraba parado enfrente de mi.

-¿Sucede algo My Lady?-

-No es nada- ahora no estaba para sus clases de latín, que si duda son enormemente aburridas, lo único que quiero es un buen libro o bien estar en silencio con mi conciencia hablando en nombre de todos.

-La vi corriendo hacia acá, luego de la reunión con Ciel Phantomhive, sin duda pasa algo que la altera, siéntase libre de hablarlo- ahora se agachó a la altura ala que estaba mientras el brillo de su lentes se fue ahora dejándome visible sus ojos ambarinos. No puedo soportarlo, su presencia es demasiado, ¿porque quiere entrar en confianza?, oh bien... es mi oportunidad de averiguar una o dos cosas que me esconde el Conde, por ejemplo sus reacciones el día en que leyeron el testamento, sobre todo cuando lo nombraron tutor.

-¿Porque le interesa Claude?-

-Lady Elizabeth me ordeno cuidarla, ¿no es así?, quiere decir que si algo la altera o preocupa tengo que estar atento-

Suspiró no de alivio sino de molestia - Solo fue una pequeña ..."pelea familiar" si la quieres nombrar así-

-Con que eso la tiene molesta-

-Pues si... solo quiere manipularme-

-Tal vez solo quiere protegerla, le preocupa supongo- este es mi momento de sacar información, rodee los ojos para decir -puede que si, pero no veo ningún sentido para que me prohibiera que le hablara a usted, ¿ya se conocían?- realmente esperaba una expresión de asombro o preocupación pero simplemente alzó una de sus cejas... lo tomaré como una débil afirmación.

-Conozco desde antes al Conde Phantomhive, y no fue una buena relación con él, pero no deje que esto le afecte mi Lady, usted debe crear su propia mentalidad-

-Así lo haré- le mostré una leve sonrisa. Me levanté, en ese momento llegó Sebastián y Claude de inmediato decidió retirarse también.

-Espero verla luego My Lady-se despidió Claude con una reverencia para irse sin antes enviar una fría mirada a Sebastián quien no lo paso por alto.

-La he estado buscando My Lady-dijo el mayordomo

-¿Te envió Ciel no es así?- limpie mi vestido el pasto que había sido atrapado por las telas.

-Por un lado sí, por el otro mi Joven Ama se levantó de la mesa antes de servir la comida-

-¿Comer en la misma mesa que el Conde?, no gracias-

-Dele una oportunidad, y como el dijo, nada le sucederá si me encuentro aquí-dijo el, avanzo a mi quitando las hojas secas que habían caído a mi cabeza y también ayudándome a quitar el pasto del vestido.

-No debo depender de alguien, si se puede evitar lo hago-

-Pero ¿usted no desea capturar a aquellas persona que la humillaron?- dijo acercándose a mi.

-si- murmuré

-¿No desea eliminar esa sensación vacía del estomago al recordar esa ocasión?-ahora me quitaba el pasto de mis guantes.

-Si...-volví a murmurar.

-¿No desea regresar esa cicatriz...- el remango el vestido dejando a la vista la cicatriz de mi brazo -...a quién se la hizo?, son su demonio-mayordomo y recuerde que yo puede hacer realidad a sus más ambiciosos deseos, solo de la orden- dijo el quitando mi guante.

-Yo...yo te ordenó Sebastián... llevarme a la venganza de esa secta-

-Como ordené mi Lady- dijo inclinadosé servilmente.

**¡Hey! como andan? yo aquí echando flojera :P haha perdón por la demora pero era o escribir o dibujar y pues así es a cosa. Buena ya les traigo felizmente este cap de rellenito :P y aquí oficialmente empieza el arco.**

**rin taisho asakura: hey gracias por ser seguidora :P y si ¬_¬ yo quisiera ver morir a Claude así haha**

**Valee04: que bueno que te guste la historia n_n me hace feliz y me pone a pensar en detalles de la misma y bueno ustedes solo siéntense y esperen lo que viene**

**y bueno chau chau, que tengan un día de muertos con mucho chocolatito caliente y fanfiction :P**


	7. Su mayordomo: ennegrecida noche

Capitulo 7: Ese mayordomo: ennegrecida noche

Mire el plato de comida algo intimidada, levanté la vista donde el Conde tenía un plato realmente distinto al mío era totalmente homogéneo y adornado con alguna yerbas de olor por lo que alcancé a ver, Ciel se tomaba su tiempo para comer, realmente me aburría, por otro lado los ojos del mayordomo me veía por encima de mi hombro derecho, probablemente esperando que tomara bocado, así que tome la cuchara y la metí al plato, con cuidado reteniendo el líquido en la parte cóncava del cubierto y despacio iba llevarlo a mi boca.

-¿Podrías pasarme una pieza de pan Evangeline?-

Antes de siquiera tocar el pan Sebastián lo paso rápidamente con una de sus sonrisas que ya me he acostumbrado. Iba a retomar el rumbo de aquella sopa pero sinceramente, mi mano se negaba a querer moverse así que mejor solté la cuchara y me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Ciel alzando su vista -es de la mala educación levantarse de la mesa antes de acabar la comida, mas con un invitado-

Volví a sentarme de mala gana, mirando a ese conde con algo de molestia, el mayordomo en cambio se acercó para decir -Si no gusta la sopa puedo traerle algo de su agrado-

-No será necesario, mi voluntad es la que se niega a comer-

-¿Acaso ya te dignaste a hablar?-dijo el conde tomando el pan quitándole la miga*.

-¿Los demonios comen pan?-le pregunté alzando la ceja, el se rio divertido de mi actitud.

-No, de hecho no, pero en ocasiones extraño el sabor de algunas cosas, hasta de un simple pan-

-Ser demonio es degradante ¿eh?-

-No, pero es interesante, pero hablando de tu voluntad, ¿piensas infiltrarte?-

-Si, lo haré- El conde sonrió y recargo su barbilla en sus manos.

-¿Y ese repentino cambio de decisión?-

-Tengo asuntos pendientes-

-Entonces dime Evangeline, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-

-Hay una cosa que hay que hacer para entrar a la secta-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Matar un niño-

-¿Y eso que tiene? ¿no tienes las agallas?-

-La cosa es que ellos deben estar presentes, observan tus acciones, miran tus reacciones, ven como lo asesinas y mientras más cruel eres, serás puesto en una categoría alta, el niño debe tener características específicas y si es de clase noble eres un rango mayor, y como ya te explique el rango más alto es el Consejo de Pecadores, son 7 en total y al menos que demuestres ser mas cruel puedes entrar en el, la contraseña para poder ingresar es "Mei dominar sanguinis"-

-Entonces la mano derecha de la "señora" es la pelo-blanca apodada "Carmilla"-

-Así es, tal como el vampiro**-

-¿Cuando son las únicas ocasiones donde se puede ver a la "Señora"?-

-En ocasiones sumamente especiales, se presenta en las ceremonias de traidores y en rituales para el consejo de Pecadores-

-Está hecho, solo debes asesinar a un niño, debe ser fácil teniendo de tu lado a Sebastián y a mí-

-¿Sabes que pasa con aquellos que no son "suficientemente perversos"?-

-¿Qué les sucede?-

-Los mismo que Sara Flithern, y eso si al menos los ven inútiles los demás son encerrados recolectándoles sangre hasta... desangrarlos-

-Hare lo posible para que eso no pase, no con una Phantom, así que estaremos listos en unos 3 días...-

-No, está noche iremos, estoy lista, se que ya lo tienes planeado todo Conde y solo debes explicarme que planeas, si tienes otra duda acerca te explicaré, pero solo por esta ocasión seré tu "Pieza de ajedrez"- le interrumpí

-Perfecto entonces esta noche te infiltraras, además eres la única que conoce acerca de esto así que será sencillo-

-Bien- suspire, demasiada platica para mi gusto. Mire abajo hacia mi plato y note que la sopa no estaba ahora había una cosa redonda que parecía un bollo hinchado.

-Es pan de curry o rosquilla de curry, es una de la invenciones de la Compañía, por favor pruébela- me dijo Sebastián tomando el pan y poniéndole una servilleta para dármelo en la mano. Y no tuve de otra que darle una mordida, comencé a masticar y saborear ese trozo y ¿que puedo decir...?.

-Es delicioso, es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida-

-Me halaga oír eso de su parte-

-Bien ya que te haz apaciguado bastante, revisa estos papeles, vienen sobre los únicos datos que hemos podido recolectar como los nombres de los cadáveres, sus familias, fechas de extravío, y gracias a Grell fechas y hora exacta de muerte-

Revise las hojas perfectamente limpias y ordenadas con los nombres de las víctimas y con fotografía en donde reconocí el cadáver que me enseño Undertaker, la información era tan claramente redactada que parecía que los propios muertos habían escrito antes de morir, cada detalle increíble y con caligrafía increíblemente fina y delicada en resumen: perfección.

-Evangeline, quisiera que antes, yo te de un recorrido en la mansión-

-Pero Lady Elizabeth...-

-Lady Elizabeth se distraía bastante, debió olvidar algo por enseñar-

-Como quieras- dije

owowowowlwowlw

-Está, era antes mi habitación, pero ahora es tuya- señalo Ciel al cuarto, paso su mirada para cubrir cada centímetro sin mirar -"Ya no usaba ese parche"-.

-Ese cuadro...- señale a la pared a donde se encontraba el retrato familiar, sin duda era un enigma para mi, ¿Como pudieron tomarla si Ciel estaba muerto?

-Lo haz notado ¿cierto?- se acerco a ella mirando cerca muy detenidamente, - No es falsa, fue tomado con un artefacto singular, una cámara muy especial***, cuando tomas una foto a una persona con el, tu ser mas querido del otro mundo aparece-

-¿Hay algo normal en esta mansión?-

-Tal vez... Ese libro- dijo Ciel señalando con su dedo hacia mi buró, ahí se encontraba el libro de Hamlet que aun no acababa, incluso empecé a leer varios por una razón: me quería guardar el final, quería intentar resolverlo, ¿Qué pasará con Hamlet ante el rey? .

Ciel se acerco para tomarlo y abrirlo a en donde estaba mi separador que era una carta que no le di importancia.

-Curioso, "Hamlet", y no lo haz acabado te falta menos de un capitulo-

-No lo se, quiero adivinar que pasara con Hamlet-

Rió y miro la carta -¿esto es?-

-Nada relevante-

-"De: Víctor Earn", ¿puedo leerla?-

-Solo no la leas en voz alta-

Víctor, ¿que hare con el?, no había abierto esa carta así que cuando Ciel saco esa pequeña daga para abrirla y comenzó a leerla me preocupo esa expresión suya que tenía. Era una expresión de ¿risa?, o era al más bien como burla, cuando termino levantó la vista hacia mí interesado.

-¿No llevan una buena relación?- dejo la carta en el libro y con este poniéndolo nuevamente en el buró.

-No me agrada tocar ese tema, no es nada importante-

-Ya veo, entonces sigamos el recorrido, en el trayecto podrías hablarme sobre ajedrez-

Comenzamos a caminar por la mansión y hay que admitir que tuvo razón, Lizzy olvido algunos detalles y había zonas que no conocía, con ellos un platica donde el solo contaba las anécdotas de su niñez, lo esencial que debía hacer para dirigir la compañía y una promesa que me hizo hacer: hacer el apellido Phantomhive permanezca en el futuro juntos con una descendencia.

La noche llego junto con el plan del Conde, do de tuve que disfrazarme poniéndome ropa de "clase baja", que era un vestido sencillo de manga larga color beige apagado, con un unos adornos negros, unas largas calcetas grisáceas y unas botas oscuras de cinta, y para mi mano, lo único que se nos pudo ocurrir, fue vendarla. Hubo que ocultar mi cabello también, tuve que usar una peluca ondulada castaña, y con eso parecía toda una pequeña pobre.

Mi actuación era caminar entre los callejones "sola" y esperar encontrarme con un miembro de la secta, y el resto era esperar, así que, actuar se dicho.

Comencé a pasearme entre la oscuridad, iluminada solo por la creciente luna que no era completamente llena, el único sonido, mi respiración, mis latidos y mis pisada en el empedrado. De reojo podía sentir las presencia de Sebastián y Ciel vigilando y cuidándome.

Ennegrecida noche: solo me dejo escuchar un grito...

…

***Ya saben el relleno del pan, (en mi caso el bolillo xD) el que los adultos le quitan sepa porque.**

****Carmilla es la obra de vampiros escrita por Sheridan Le Fanu, si tienen oportunidad de leerlo háganlo se los recomiendo.**

*****la cámara esa del anime sinceramente no recuerdo que capitulo pero ya la ubicaron usted :p**

**Perdón la maldita tardanza pero, ¡como enchincha la escuela! Prometo el prox maas largo va? , bueno bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que bye.**


	8. Su mayordomo: de incognito

**Hola queridos lectores: para no hacer tediosa la historia (es que la verdad no se me ocurre nada mejor y además quiero mantenerlos en suspenso xD) apartare un cachito de este cap. para poner algo de misterio y una PISTA sobre algo que espero descifren ;), todo esto narrado por Claude muahahah bueno disfruten.**

_"º-El amor-fantasía es mucho mejor_

_que el amor-realidad-º"_

_-Andy Warhol_

**Ese Mayordomo: de Incognito.**

P.O.V Claude Faustus horas antes del anochecer.

Que interesantes cosas pueden pasar cuando uno teje un red y se queda a esperar, pero sin duda nunca me había encontrado una problemática así de enorme.

Luego de despertar pude incorporarme levemente pues alguien me llamaba, ¿cómo sobreviví? aun no encuentro una explicación clara, pero en mente solo tenía un objetivo: "Devorar el alma de Ciel a toda costa". Atendería rápido ese llamado para recuperar fuerzas, tuve que quitar la espada de mi hombro y viéndola útil decidí guardarla está vez mucho mejor.

Cuando llegue al llamado quede algo sorprendido al encontrarme con Lady Elizabeth, prometida de Ciel, no solo el hecho de su presencia, sino que necesitara algo de mi. Una joven tan pura e inocente como ella ¿que necesitaría de un demonio?. Escuche sus deseos y ahora más que nunca debía devorar un alma, cerré el trato dejando la marca en su espalda y haciendo un plan para hacerme con la nueva integrante de la casa Phantom: Evangeline, y con esto un pase directo a Ciel.

Seguí las ordenes de mi temporal ama y con algo realmente duro demore varias semanas hasta que di con la pequeña, una extraña secta muy oculta y vaya que bien protegida pues por alguna razón tapaban el mínimo aroma de sangre o del alma de los demonios, únicamente de los demonios, algo peculiar. ella se encontraba débil, vulnerable, desprotegida y con la esencia tan irresistible del joven "Bochan"; devorarla ahora pensé de inmediato, o quizás...

¿Hacer un trato para sacarla de allí?.

No, este juego no debía acabar así, debía ser más interesante y devorarla en ese instante no me llevaría a mi alma deseada, tal vez el trato era la opción más fiable, pero ¡oh!, para sorpresa mía la pequeña no tenía intenciones de vivir, de esa forma lo del contrato quedo descartado.

Cada día Lady Elizabeth además de darme tareas caseras me preguntaba sobre el paradero de su hija, le mentí.

Pero hay que decir que no estuvo mal, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que una orden de rescate?, seguramente estaría al borde de la desesperación donde únicamente tuviera la opción de tomar mi ayuda, tan delgada como hilo de araña, pero no me esperaba que Sebastian haya intervenido, pero aún no pierdo la jugada, al recuperar a la joven, Elizabeth no era más de mi utilidad...

-El contrato se ha llevado a cabo My Lady...-

-Lo se-

-El pago debe entregarse-

-Claude... solo te pido un favor... déjame pasar solo un día con ella, hasta la medianoche, para cuando suene esa hora te pagaré-

-No tengo nada que perder, nos vemos en la medianoche, My Lady-

Antes de que ese tiempo se cumpliera decidí darme un paseo por la mansión Phantomhive, ya que aunque haya pasado una temporada ahí junto con mi contratista no conocía los rincones y al adentrarme en la habitación de la Joven Ama, ella estaba siendo preparada por la criada de nombre Maylene, aun no vestía completamente con las prendas de gala y solo estaba en ropa interior, donde a la vista en su pálida piel dejaba ver algunas marcas de cicatrices y su silueta resaltaba su falta de alimentación;por otro lado Maylene le cortaba el cabello que tenía ese peculiar color, por un instante cuando Maylene le recogió todo el cabello, era una vivida imagen de Ciel, con la misma fría mirada y ese destellante aura que desprendía, a excepción de ya conocida diferencia de genero. Pronto tuve que retirarme para no ser descubierto, pues a su corta edad era muy perspicaz,ademas Sebastián no tardaría en llegar.

Paseándome un poco más no encontré nada interesante hasta que llegó la celebración y yo vigilaba a lo lejos a Evangeline, como era hostigada con preguntas , y con una inesperada llegada del shinigami, tal vez eso complicaría las cosas. Toda la fiesta me parecía fuera de mi gusto, muy parecido a lo que tanto amaba mi antiguo contratista, en eso, me parecio sentir una presencia algo parecida a la de Alois Trancy. No, no era él, pero era parecido, el de inmediato fijo la mirada en Evangeline, y se acerco sospechosamente, ¿debia matarlo?, me detuve al ver como la abrazo tan confiadamente, ¿Ya se conocian?, al parecer Evangeline no, pues volteeo desconcertada y con la sangre hirviendole.

En fin, la noche cayo y las doce llego, y tuve que apresurarme pues el shinigami seguro iba tras de mí o del alma de Lady Elizabeth así que solo la lleve a su habitación y a acabe con el trabajo, y seguí las peticiones que me había dejado en cargo: Leerle el testamento, cuidar de Evangeline hasta tener un nuevo contratista y guardar un secreto. Luego ir en búsqueda del testamento y al volver no se encontraba Evangeline en la mansión así que tuve que ir a buscarla donde la halle en el cementerio acompañada de ese sujeto excéntrico, pero ¿dónde estaba Sebastián?. Me acerqué y así quede seguro de que no estaba acompañada y por poco ese sepultero revela que soy un demonio, "suerte que no lo haya notado", o eso espero; la subí a un carruaje donde le leí un fragmento del testamento y le enseñe unos papeles donde una noticia no pareció muy de su agrado, y paso algo que me dejo algo atónito _"...quisiera que permaneciera a mi lado el tiempo necesario",_ me regreso el papel y se dispuso a mirar la ventana mientras sus dedos cepillaban su cabellera quedando sumida perdidamente en sus pensamientos mientras, yo "el tutor" podía quedarse a mirarla, pero no sería mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la mansión donde velozmente entro despidiéndose, debía haber estado tan concentrada pensando algo que no se percato de mi vigilancia a lo lejos, ¿qué hacia? leía Hamlet o eso quería aparentar pues tardaba en leer una hoja entera, pronto el _MOLESTO_ de Sebastián llegó y se disculpo, menciono algo interesante: "Tenía que atender algo, Mi Joven Amo... desea verla en persona", ¡al fin! un rastro de Ciel phantomhive y como predije el acudiría a el encuentro con Evangeline.

En breve entro y la personalidad de ambos choco, una pelea pequeña y pidieron que Evangeline saliera un momento, donde la seguí a lo lejos, pero me parecía interesante la conversación de Ciel y Sebastián y ¿porque no? escucharla. Ciel no oculto su enfado al enterarse de los de Lady Elizabeth vaya obstáculo y luego de eso Evangeline entro, hubo una pequeña competición de ajedrez y luego, el alma tan parecida a la de Alois entro donde en ese instante salió Sebastián enojado y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo desafiante,cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándonos solos, y con el ambiente de una enorme contraste.

-Cuidando de la Joven "Bochan", cosa que tu no haces- esto lo hizo enfadar pues tenso su cara. Sebastián era tan agresivo cuando se le amenazaba a su cena.

-Fue un enorme descuido mío que no volverá a repetirse, pero debía atender el llamado de mi "Bochan"- eso me molesto algo.

-Oh cierto, tienes dos platillos muy buenos, que avaricioso y egoísta salió el Joven Sebastián, pero deberás elegir pronto entre uno de los dos si no quieres perder a ambos-

-Si eso llegará a pasar es un hecho que eliminaría de manera no muy agradable al causante de aquello-

-Si, pero ¿no hueles eso?, creo que tu nueva contratista está en apuros pues sangra, y ¿qué es eso que oyó?, es tu Joven Amo que te esta llamando-

A regañadientes fue a atender el llamado del Joven Amo y tuve que ir por el testamento, sería interesante ver la reacción de Ciel, busqué a Evangeline y la lleve al Salón a leerles el testamento, me costo conseguir concentración pues desprendía un agradable olor a sangre de su mano, pero debía controlarme pues pude ver muy bien la tensión de Ciel al encontrarme vivo, y algo preocupante pues Evangeline comenzó a toser varias veces. Asma hereditaria, pronto se recuperó y empezó a tomar las clases.

Todo fue llevado según lo planeado y yo debía ir pensando como hacerme con mi meta, pero por ahora había recobrado fuerzas y estaba en plena condición para poner manos a la obra con nuevos retos en el camino.

Tenía a favor en ser su tutor, me ponía a un rango mayor al de Sebastián y con eso incluso debería obedecerme, aunque sea estricto (más de lo común con Evangeline), ella raramente no replicaba, solo cuando le reclamaban sin razón aparente, eso para ver si realmente me ponía atención, cosas que el otro "pupilo" que se metía de vez en cuando en las clases no hacía. Pero otra vez tenía complicaciones, Sebastián exigió apreciar las clases para vigilar a su Joven Ama y si es que el no podía era Ciel quien me vigilaba, y aunque ambos eran sumamente discretos, Evangeline tenía sospecha de estos actos y en ocasiones interrumpía mi distracción con alguna pregunta obviamente innecesaria. Pero Ciel se arriesga demasiado pues el, le oculta un secreto a su legitima hija y yo lo usare para conseguir mi meta, y me beneficia que SOLO Ciel y yo lo sabemos, y mejor aún...:

_...EL NO SABE QUE ME HE ENTERADO..._

Fin del P.O.V Claude Faustus

* * *

-¿han oído eso?- pregunte mirando hacia Sebastián y Ciel quienes asistieron con la cabeza, era hora de empezar mi pequeña venganza, corrí hacia el origen de aquel grito guíandome únicamente por el eco que las paredes de la ciudad encapsulaban, llegando así y acertadamente a la escena donde una silueta ennegrecida aparecía hincada en aquel callejón sin salida, y donde poco a poco ese eco se desvaneció dejando escuchar mis pisadas acercandosé. Alertada del ruido,la encapuchada se levanto velozmente levantando su capa pero sin mostrar su rostro, la causa del grito estaba en el suelo con una aguja conectada en el brazo, un aparato que los médicos utilizaban para hacer los transplantes de sangre, y yo muy familiarizada con ese infernal aparato.

Pronto a la encapuchada le hicieron compañía, encerrándome prácticamente en el callejón pues la salida fue bloqueada por otros encapuchados y aquella frente a mí levanto la manga señalándome con su dedo, clara señal de que me tomaran de rehén por así decirlo, y fue apresada entre los dos encapuchados mientras la sobrante se acerco a mi sacando un cuchillo de su manga y con suavidad y lentitud lo coloco en mi mejilla.

-Dime algo para no acabar contigo espía-dijo ella con firmeza y seguridad.

-Mei dominar sanguinis- dije y casi de inmediato la presión del cuchillo se redujo.

-¿Qué?-

-Mei dominar sanguinis, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?-

-Si, si, eso creo-

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué esperas?, pronto llegaran las doce y la noche no es duradera- reclame.

-De acuerdo, vamos- guardo el cuchillo de nuevo en su manga y alzó el brazo señalando a uno de los encapuchados -Tu, encargate de acabar el trabajo, yo la llevaré-

-Como diga-

Dijo el muy servilmente, que incluso me dio aire de Sebastian y tuve que seguir a la chica y detrás mío me seguían Sebastian y Ciel sin que la encapuchara se diera cuenta, no se si por ignorancia o simplemente no se percataba. Me conducía entre callejones oscuros y muy estrechos, entre calles empedradas o muy enterradas, muy rápido y solitario así estaba la noche; llegamos a una catedral donde rodeamos y atrás de ella había terreno con una fuente con la imagen de un ángel, un vitral para ser específicos, la fuente se encontraba con agua estancada y la pared de la catedral estaba siendo invadida por la maleza. Ella se acerco a la imagen del ángel donde cuidadosamente levanto un vidrio de la mano de la figura y jalo algo o eso parecía, no alcancé a ver y la reja que daba a las catacumbas se abrieron. ¿Todo este tiempo estuve en unas catacumbas?, entramos en ellas hacia una escaleras de piedra que no metían muy profundo de la catedral, no veía absolutamente nada, la reja se cerró.

-Este lugar es especial,no protege de las criaturas oscuras que ansían a las almas que se encuentran aquí- se detuvo y señalo mi mano -Dame un trozo de tu venda- rápidamente arranque un trozo, ella se hinco tomando un palo del suelo y enredo está en el, embarro el palo con el suelo fangoso de la escalera y finalmente saco un cerillo de su manga prendiendo fuego y alumbrando al fin su cara. -Los demonios odian entrar a los recintos sagrados, aunque pueden hacerlo los evitan por los rezos sagrados y la música angelical, por eso es el escondite perfecto-

Espero ese no sea problema para Sebastián y Ciel. Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a unos pasillos alargados. -Llegas en un excelente día, mañana comienzan los rituales de iniciación y hoy habrá reunión de parte de Consejo de Pecadores, "La señora" no se encuentra en buen estado de salud así que se nos dará indicaciones para algo, así que debemos apresurarnos-

Tras seguir el laberinto de pasillos llegamos a una habitación que estaba claramente diseñada para juntas, la encapuchada me dio una capa indicando que me la pusiera, dijo que debía retirarse a acabar el trabajo. Me senté en la un pedazo de piedra que se encontraba en la habitación y esperaba cualquier señal de los demonios, pero nada. Suspire y recargué mi barbilla en mi mano pues con claridad no podía ver, era demasiado oscuro y apenas unas pocas velas alumbraban siluetas de otros encapuchados y creo que rezaban algo... con el poco latín que aprendí entendía algunas palabras pero aun así carecían de sentido para mí, y alguno que otro hablaba un dialecto parecido más no era el propio latín. Al ponerle atención a sus palabras en eso muevo la vista a la derecha y caigo en cuenta de algo, o mejor dicho reconocí el sitio, ¡el sitio donde conocí a "La señora"!, di un pequeño respingón pero me calme desechando esos recuerdos.

-Vaya, vaya, la mocosa volvió aquí, si que eres temeraria- dijo una voz que me helo la sangre, pero luego la reconocí alzando la vista encontrándome con Grell que tenía una capa de la secta y se sentaba a un lado mío, pero esta vez venía acompañado.

-Baja la voz, podrían descubrirme, además ¿como me haz reconocido?- le dije en voz baja, el se sentó como toda una señora cruzandose de piernas (tanto como podía).

-¿Lo olvidas? shi-ni-ga-mi- dijo el señalando sus tijeras.

-¿Quién es ella Grell-senpai?- dijo su acompañante.

-Un alma que no pude recolectar a tiempo- dijo el poniendose la capucha ¡como si su identidad no fuera nada llamativa!.

-Si tu estás aquí quiere decir que alguien va a morir-le dije en voz baja

-No, esta vez no es así-

Le mire dudosa pero no quería enterarme, no directamente y suspire nuevamente recargándome en mi mano sin preocupación preguntando donde podrían estar ese Sebastián y Ciel cuando ese Grell con mucha alegría sacada de la nada tomo mi mano quitando la venda completamente, eso no era bueno.

-¡Tienes un trato con mi ...- su acompañante le tapo la boca antes de que gritara su nombre y por está acción tiro su capucha dejando ver a un chica rubio con un corte extraño. Me solté del agarre de Grell cuando entraron ocho sujetos enfrente nuestro con velas en las manos: El Consejo de Pecadores.

-Joven Ama, lamento haberla hecho esperar- me dijo Sebastián en mi oído -Ha comenzado la reunión- dijo Ciel.

* * *

**Y suspenso! hola hola que bueno que leen por aquí QuQ me hace tan feliz **

**Bueno bueno quiero dejarle esto interesante que encontré en Algarabia Num 4 Año 3 Pag 33:**

**Sébastien Michaëlis**

**El inquisidor y exorcista ****francés Michaëlis público en 1613 el volumen _Histoire admirable de la __posesión d´une penitente, _en el que narra sus experiencias y brinda una detallada descripción de la jerarquía demoníaca que según el autor, le fue explicada por el demonio Berith durante un exorcismo que le practicaba a una monja. De acuerdo con está explicación, los demonios se dividen en tres jerarquías, según las posición que ocupaban en el orden angélico antes de caer de la gracia divina.**

**O.O... entonces realmente existio...bueno bueno ahora:**

**Rebeca18: que bueno que te haya gustado QwQ espero continues leyendo **

**rin taisho asakura: haha yo te hago segunda (O_O/ - quememos la escuela) haha bueno gracias por seguir la historia me inspira :´) **

**Valee 404: así es la acción ****comenzó junto con un mes más (si es que llego actualizar dentro de 19 días antes del fin del mundo) ha ne! soy escéptica a eso y bueno a mi tambien me gusta de alguna manera la relación que llevan padre-hija, es linda :´)**

**Shadechu Nightray: gracias por tu recomendación, ¡Así se piden las cosas! haha bueno que bueno y bienvenida a mi tic y espero y lo que siga sea de tu agrado :P **

**Orange Pulp Juice: amm bueno gracias por leer doña Xime ;) me tienes que ayudar un poco el sig cap mujer (hay que hacer retorcer de suspenso a la cabellos de pudul xD) **

**Bueno Sayo 8´) **

**Finny *off**


	9. Su mayordomo: Tortura mental

-~•_El pasado de alguien puede_

influir en su personalidad

más que nada•~-

Melissa Zarechv

**Capitulo 9: Su mayordomo: Tortura mental**

-mi Sebas...- nuevamente la boca de Grell fue silenciada por la mano del acompañante , quien parecía algo avergonzado por la actitud de su "senpai" y llamaba mucho la atención, contando su volumen de voz me sorprendía un poco que nadie haya volteado a callarlo. Las razón de esto era que las fuertes presencias de enfrente silenciaron los rezos y por suerte el amigo del shinigami lo hizo también a tiempo, en fin , Ciel y Sebastián habían conseguido entrar y disfrazarse con las capas, ¿porque habían tardando?  
No importaba ahora, tenia que poner atención al Consejo de Pecadores con su importante anuncio. Los 7 se colocaron en medio circulo mostrando las velas rojas en sus manos, que suave y tenue alumbraban sus rostro dejando un reflejo amarillento en sus caras, entre ellos se distinguían cuatro hombres y tres mujeres de rasgos jóvenes, piel de porcelana, con manos finas y delicadas inclusive los hombres y entre ellos salió "Carmilla" mostrando su rostro de mirada esmeralda y cabellos plateados con mirada de fiereza y sensatez, con un vistazo era obvio que se encontraba en cólera por alguna razón y como siempre levanto la mano para saludar comenzando por hablar con su voz apacible y calmo, respirando hondamente.

-Buena noche, hermanos míos, hace mucho que no escuchaban noticias de nuestra señora, pero hoy al fin habrá, por desgracia a caído en una enfermedad que la ha empotrado en una cama hasta obtener los cuidados necesarios y es por eso que se es preciso obtener más sangre para darle a la señora, aquel que traiga la sangre mas sanativa para ella, será bien recompensado, por otro lado los iniciados empezaran sus rituales para ingresar mañana al ocaso, y al permanecer en las habitaciones del monasterio donde se les sea indicados- tomo aire y le quito de las manos la vela carmesí a uno de los miembros de los 7 pecadores - Solo hay unas reglas que deben conocer en su estancia : nadie puede salir de día de este monasterio, además esta estrictamente prohibido entrar a la puerta mas grande del monasterio de noche, si alguien las rompe, será fuertemente sancionado, dejando eso de lado deben seguir a alguno del consejo de Pecadores para que les indique donde pasarán la noche en pares, en unos momentos podrán retirarse, gracias-

Y luego de eso salió por donde había entrado y la siguió el Consejo, tal y como hizo la vez que la conocí, como un reflejo apreté los dientes y mis puños por el recuerdo, estaba tan llena de ira y búsqueda de venganza hacia esa mujer, mire un poco a la derecha, Grell se había levantado y se estaba estirando.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos- la mano de su acompañante lo sentó de nuevo -Creo que debe esperar un poco Grell sen-pai, aun no debemos levantarnos-

El shinigami rojo bufo y echo su cabello atrás del como una dama -Odio esperar, es una perdida de tiempo valioso-

-Si, seguro necesitaras ese tiempo para hacer todos los reportes que te hacen falta-dijo alguien detrás nuestro, Grell y yo volteamos inmediatamente y Grell se lleno de felicidad, supongo era un conocido suyo pues casi se le abalanza encima del para besarlo, pero este supo manejar la situación para sentarlo otra vez, el sujeto arreglo sus lentes para acomodarse nuevamente en su asiento.

-William sen-pai, no pensé verlo por aquí- dijo el rubio

-Ni yo Ronald Knox, pero hemos tenido empleados extra y necesitaba asegurarme por mi cuenta que la investigación fuera un éxito, es por eso que decidí venir aquí- el nombrado "William" miro a su izquierda con una postura seria - Ciel Phantomhive no pensé encontrarlo de esta forma -

-Veo que no haz cambiado William- dijo Ciel quitándose la capucha, Grell nada discreto se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad y algo desconcertado como si no lo reconociera, incluso aventó la cara de William para acercarse e inspeccionarlo cosa, que incomodo algo a Ciel.

-¿Sucede algo...Grell senpai?- dijo Ronald moviéndolo del hombro -Es solo que... ¿seguro que este es el mocoso de Ciel?, es demasiado atractivo para ser el-

-Ya no es ese niño, ahora es una alimaña de demonio-dijo William, en eso me miro de frente -supongo que eres Evangeline, el alma que no pudo recolectar Grell ¿cierto?-

-Si- el me observo igual como hizo Grell a Ciel, como notando algo en mi que ni yo me había percatado. Silencio incomodo.

-Entonces...- dijo Ronald para romper el hielo, haciendo un gesto poniendo su brazo en su nuca -...¿las habitaciones son en pares no?-

-Yo pido con mi querido Will- dijo Grell

-Yo pediría con Evangeline, pues no me he presentado formalmente- dijo Ronald con galanura.

-Yo tengo que estar con Evangeline- dijo dominante Ciel

-Supongo que es más correcto que el padre quede con su hija, eso nos dejaría a Ronald y a mí en el mismo sitio-dijo Sebastián

-De acuerdo, no tengo problemas con eso- dijo Ronald

-Yo no quisiera compartir con Grell, pero viéndolo de esta forma no hay otra opción, además podría ser útil que yo vigile a ese irresponsable carmesí, y que Ronald se encargue de esa plaga-

-No tengo nada que decir, aunque preferiría otra compañía- dije, el Conde me miro exigiéndome que significaba eso, lo mire de regreso como respondiéndole que aun no le tenía confianza, y debía admitir algo -"cerré en mi mano el anillo que me dio Sebastián-" eran más fuertes las promesas que le había hecho a Lizzy.

No duro mucho la "conversación visual" pues entro el consejo ahora sin Carmilla, acercándose al público, uno de ellos avanzo como representante aclarando la voz -Los pares ya han sido elegidos, según están sentados en esté momento-

Sonreí triunfante, algo que le causo risa a Sebastián, parece que alguien se encontraba en estado de padre protector. El representante comenzó a levantar a los pares y los repartió por diferentes caminos antes dándoles indicaciones, según alcance a ver si eran de sexos opuestos se les juntaba con alguien más, eso podría ser un punto a mi favor, no me tocaría con ninguno de estos hombres, ¿sería bueno eso?, probablemente sí. En menos de un parpadeo en mis pensamientos, el representante se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos y me señalo para levantarme, ¿con quién me tocaría?.

-Bien, su habitación está es aquella puerta- señalo a lo lejos - tan pronto pasen deben seguir derecho hasta la puerta que tiene dibujada una media luna roja, mañana al amanecer deben permanecer en la habitación hasta que se les sea indicado-

-Disculpe pero, el es hombre-dijo Ronald

-Tonterías, ningún hombre usaría una cabellera así de larga, vamos, apresúrense casi amanece, deben descansar- dijo el señor empujándonos a Grell y a mi a la dirección indicada, ¡que fortuna! Me quedaría con Grell que fue confundida por una mujer, debe estar feliz por eso. Por otro lado Ronald y Ciel nos miraban preocupados y asustados, ¿acaso era mala idea?.

Como sea comenzamos a caminar con las indicaciones y Grell bostezo ampliamente, también note algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos maquillados. El-ella se percato que lo miraba y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me miras mocosa?- me reclamó alzando su babilla, y había que admitirlo , se comportaba tan femeninamente que si usara esa capa seguido seguramente lo daría por una mujer. No le dije nada, ¿para que echar leña al fuego?.

-¿Piensas ignorarme?- dijo otra vez, pero si no mal recuerdo me dijo en dos ocasiones que era mejor callada, era momento de usar sus palabras.

-Maleducada, pero sabes no me importa para nada que me ignores, ¿me oyes?-

-Llegamos- dije y me detuve en seco en la puerta de las características ya mencionadas, Grell tardo en analizar mis palabras pues se paso un poco de largo hasta que después pareció oírme , abrí la puerta dejándolo pasar primero, luego le seguí yo cerrando la puerta.

Era seguro así que me quite la peluca y mi cabello azul-grisáceo se pudo tomar su espacio enredando casi con las formas que dibujaba el aire. La habitación era pequeña y solo había dos camas separadas, una pequeña ventana con forma gótica de las que acaban en punta se encontraba en medio de las dos y a sus lados habían unas cortinas rojas, había a la izquierda de una de las camas una mesa de noche con un plato con agua y un candil que ya había encendido Grell, además ya había desparramado su capa y su gabardina roja, en el suelo sus botas junto con su moño con chaleco.

-La cama de la izquierda es mía, además no soy niñera, ósea que no cuento historias ni te consuelo si has tenido pesadillas- se sentó al borde de la cama quitándose su camisa - ¡ah! Y olvídate de que limpie si te orinas en la cama-

-¿De que edad me veo?- me acerque a mi cama para sentarme en ella, esperando otra reclamación de Grell.

-Miren quien termino con la ley del hielo- estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa pero se detuvo -Mira a otro lado-

-¿Porqué?-

Se sonrojo. -¿Qué no es obvio? a una dama le da vergüenza desvestirse en presencia de alguien ajeno-

-Eres un hombre Grell, además estaba mirando a mi brazo- y en efecto yo estaba ocupada arreglando la venda que se aflojo un poco. -Solo las mujerzuelas se desvisten frente a medio mundo- dijo mejor trenzando su cabellera pelirroja. -No se puede discutir contigo-

Me quite las bota y la capa, dormiría con ese vestido, incluso con la capa como sabana por el frío que abundaba en esa época, el invierno. Me lance de espaldas a la cama para comenzar a adormilarme. Me propuse a usar ese tiempo para recordar más allá de la mansión en donde trabajaba, pero como ya había mencionado, en mi cabeza flotaban ideas y preguntas de mi paranoia, y no se que sucedió pero tal vez por la marca del contrato a mi mente llego Sebastián, pero esta vez cargándome, "Dormir en el sillón de la sala de la biblioteca no es para nada adecuado My Lady, recuerde que se lo ha dicho muchas veces Lady Elizabeth" me decía. desperté bruscamente del recuerdo por una depresión que sentí en el colchón, y al abrir los ojos tenía a Grell peligrosamente cerca sin lentes y sin playera, bueno la sostenía con una mano como intentando taparse como haría una chica al bañarse, fue tanta la sorpresa que di un pequeño respingón.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Perdona si me acerqué demasiado pero no veo muy bien de cerca sin mis lentes-

-Aha... - le mire algo desconcertada, y el entrecerró los ojos como para enfocar, pero mejor alcanzó sus lentes y se los puso.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Grell Sutcliff?-

-Tu cabello-

-¿Que tiene?-

-¿No te preocupa tenerlo enredado?-

-¿eh?, pues no, no me preocupa-

-¿No piensas amarrarlo?-

-No, ¿otra pregunta?-

-¿tienes un contrato con Sebas-chan?-

-Si-Se me acercó, aun teniendo los lentes puestos. - ¿Quieres llamarle?-

-no-

Su cara hizo un puchero y salió volando su camisa por el drama que iba por hacer, se acercó a mi tomándome del vestido y jalándome hacia el. -¿Por qué no? ¿Porque todos me niegan a mi Sebas-chan? Por favor llámalo- volvió a acercarse

-No hay razones para llamarlo, al menos que te acerques más-

Frunció el ceño y se acercó alzando la mano, por reflejo cerré los ojos esperando una cachetada, pero no paso nada, solo escuche un golpe atrás mío. Abrí un ojo y Grell se quitaba uno de sus guantes y para eso soltó el agarre de mi vestido.

-Había una horrible araña, las...-bostezó, y comenzó a acomodarse en mi lecho -...odio, son criaturas repugnantes- y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se durmiera, ¿qué había sido todo eso?.

* * *

-Me preocupa Grell sen-pai- dijo Ronald mirando a Ciel

-A mi también- dijo William haciendo segunda a Ronald. Eso desconcertó algo al Conde.

-¿Por qué hay que preocuparse?- cuestiono Ciel.

-Últimamente no ha dormido bien, y a estado...¿como decirlo?- dijo Ronald

-Fuera de sí, en momentos actúa normal pero en otros termina como si hubiera tomado demasiado, como un maniático del psiquiátrico-William tosió -de acuerdo, MÁS extraño de lo "normal" para Grell, pero al final termina dormido-

-Esperemos eso no la asuste- dijo Sebastián

-De acuerdo- dijo el señor terminando de hablar con un iniciado que le había hecho una pregunta de las reglas que al parecer no había escuchado. -usted y usted quedaran en la habitación detrás de esa puerta- la señalo- y su puerta tiene una hoja de roble verde en ella, esta al fondo-

-De acuerdo, vamos sen-pai- dijo Ronald a William, levantándose para seguir las indicaciones.

Al cruzar la puerta, Ronald miro a William con preocupación y algo cabizbajo, mientras caminaban por el corredor que era por alguna razón más largo que otros, había algo que mantenía alertado a Ronald. Los sonidos del taconeo de los zapatos lustrados de William lo alteraron un poco más de lo que estaba, era como esa sensación que tuvo en la prueba escrita del examen de shinigamis, estaba exactamente como ahora, impaciente, nervioso y no podía concentrarse por una preocupación ¿qué lo altero más? , el sonido del reloj de pared que había en aquella prueba; Ronald sacudió ese recuerdo no muy añorado por el y ajusto la garganta para llamar la atención de William, pero nada, lo intento ahora más fuerte.

-Deberías checar esa garganta Joven Knox, es un sonido molesto- dijo aquel shinigami.

-¿William senpai?-

-Haz la pregunta, desde hace un momento que te noto extraño, y no creo que sea la misma cuestión de falta de sueño-

Ronald hizo su gesto de poner su mano en la nuca y desvío la mirada al piso mientras seguían avanzando al basto pasillo, aun no aparecía la dichosa puerta.

-¿Y bien?-dijo William algo impaciente, Ronald suspiró buscando algo adecuado para realizar la pregunta que resolvería su duda.

-Bueno, ¿enserio hay empleados extra hoy?- logro sacar algo dudoso, le interesaba la reacción de su sen-pai, pero de parte de William no mostró ningún cambio a su habitual gesto de empresario director en jefe, serio y evidentemente frío. Espero su respuesta.

-De acuerdo Joven Knox, seré sincero, no hay tales empleado extra, aunque desearía que si-

-¿¡Qué!?, entonces ¿por que rayos estas aquí?, ¿no eras el UNICO que trabajaba y además hacía trabajar a ese grupo de "perezosos y negligentes" exactamente usando tus palabras para describirlos? -

-Así es, pero creo que tendré que revelarte lo que se, ven, la puerta está por allá- William avanzó algo más rápido hacia la habitación y dejando a Ronald algo más interesado y estaba curioso por lo que le diría su sen-pai.

-Apresurase Knox, debemos descansar cuanto antes- Ronald sacudió sus pensamientos y fue corriendo hacia la habitación, y de un hábil giro llego a azotarse con la pared dejando caer el plato con agua sobre el.

-No puede ser- dijo William irritado, pero con su mismo tono de frialdad de siempre, se acomodo los lentes y cerró la puerta. Ronald se levantó quitándose la capa empapada, pero pronto se acerco a William.

-¿Entonces?, ¿porque está aquí sen-pai?- William suspiró y fue a sentarse a una de las camas.

-El estado de Grell actual podría afectar en la investigación, ¿Recuerdas que era el caso? "Humanos muriendo en gran número aún sin haber muerte designada" o mejor dicho con almas robadas, ese mismo día me preguntaste porque Grell no pudo recolectar un alma-

-Por que los demonios se las roban, entiendo, entonces ¿estás aquí por ese mayordomo y su antiguo contratista?-

-Algo así, viste a la chica que los acompañaba?-

-Por supuesto William, es la hija del Conde ¿no es así?, no se parecen en nada-

-Está disfrazada, y pensé que lo notarías pero ella tiene un contrato con Sebastián Michaelis, y es algo que es interesante, porque en esté monasterio es el sitio donde las almas han sido robadas, todo apunta a un demonio, pero admitamos que el número es excesivo para ser solo un demonio en tan corto periodo de tiempo-

-¿Crees que haya más de uno?-preguntó Ronald

-Que hay más de uno, seguro que sí, pero el número concreto es algo incierto. Verás los demonios comúnmente son furtivos y demasiado sigilosos en cuanto conseguir comida, no llaman la atención por eso hacen "contratos", ellos dicen que de alguna manera les hacen un favor a los humanos concediéndoles sus deseos, pero ahora que analizamos esto podría ser otra clase de demonio del que habitualmente tratamos o simplemente es otra cosa-

-¿Cuántos demonios ha contado sen-pai?-

-Hasta ahora llevo cuatro contado al Conde y al mayordomo-

-¿Quienes son los otros dos?-

-Bueno, uno de ellos no es totalmente uno, pero sin embargo la presencia la tiene ahí, pero solo uno de ellos tiene más probabilidad de tener algo que ver con las almas robadas- Ronald se llevo su mano a la frente sobando su sien.

-Es mucho, no puedo pensar que hay detrás de esto-

-Y hay más joven Knox, hay otro ser "divino", parece un ángel caído-

-¿Qué?, ¡genial!-dijo sin mucho ánimo -solo falta que el fantasma de La Reina Victoria merodee por aquí, por seres como esos es que tengo horas extra-

-Así es, pero no estoy seguro, pero aún así ¿no sientes el aire más pesado y denso?-

-Ahora que lo menciona sí-

-Alguien aquí adentro no quiere que otros demonios husmeen por aquí, parece como una distracción, los demonios no podrían sentir almas mientras estén aquí dentro-

* * *

-Grell- le repetía intentando despertarlo, pero era inútil, estaba muerto prácticamente, y no lograba que soltará mi pierna. Se encontraba abrazado prácticamente de mí, cosa que me extraño enormemente. Intente de todo, lo moví fuertemente para despertarlo, pero solo conseguía arrullarlo, le tire del cabello pero este repetía adormilado "Vas a ver quién es la sencilla aquí", al principio no entendía por que lo decía pero luego comprendí que al tirarle del cabello de alguna manera en su sueño era como si se estuviera peleando con una señora, así que deje eso e intente escabullirme, pero su ¡agarre era de acero!.

-Vamos Grell, no eres una niñera- ¿reacción del? absolutamente nada, comenzaba a desesperarme, y comencé buscando algo alrededor que me ayudará de palanca, y como si un rayo sagrado lo iluminará me encuentro con el plato de agua, y estire el brazo pero ni al candelabro llegué, ese shinigami era bastante pesado. Alguien toco la puerta.

-Joven Ama- llamó la voz de Sebastián

Para variar el mayordomo venía a apreciar la conmovedora escena, empezaba a ponerme de pésimo humor, y entonces entro Sebastián. Habíamos quedado que si no respondía la puerta debía entrar no importaba la circunstancia y está no era la excepción. No parecía sorprendido pero si divertido, ¿sabía que esto iba a pasar? -"estúpido demonio"-.

-¿Piensas quedarte a ver o vas a ayudarme?- le pregunté algo irritada, el cerro la puerta arreglando sus guantes.

-La primera opción no suena nada mal, pero en su caso el deber me dice que debo responder que la ayude- Se acercó al buró para tomar el plato de agua -Venía a ver si se encontraba bien, pues me he enterado que el señor Grell no ha dormido bien y llega a actuar algo extraño- echo el plato con agua encima de Grell quien milagrosamente se soltó y rápidamente quite mi pierna de su agarre. Grell estaba tan perdido que solo se acomodo y siguió dormido.

-Bien, entonces sabes ¿que harás con el niño?- dijo Sebastián

-No, aun no- para decir verdad no quería pensar tanto en eso, es decir, ya es algo enfermo tener que matar a un niño enfrente de un grupo de personas y algo más planificar cual es la forma más cruel de asesinarlo, necesitaría estar tan vacía de moral, pero si no lo hago...

-Debería irlo pensando, tienes a 3 shinigamis de oponentes-

Lo mire por un momento, algo planeaba, él y el Conde ya debieron hablarlo ¿sino porque otra razón estaría ahí?, me cruce de brazos observándolo hasta que dijera algo. -¿Qué planeas Sebastián?-

-Debo decir que no es mío el plan, pero parece que tendrá que ensuciarse las manos, el resto podríamos "adornarlo", si quiere llamarlo así- suspiré -De acuerdo, pensare en algo, por cierto ¿dónde está Ciel?-

-Ha salido a investigar- Dio media vuelta

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, me retiro My Lady y lamento haber mojado sus prendas- abrió la puerta -Sabe que si me necesita solo debe llamarme, _My Lady-_ termino diciendo al mismo tiempo que cerro la puerta. Primero que nada me aleje lo más posible del shinigami, y esto le dio espacio y se estiro por completo en la cama, quien lo viera, estaba temblando ¿que irónico no? la muerte, un temido e inevitable ser que acaba con las vidas dependiendo las circunstancias se encontraba enfrente de mí temblando de frío por una "cubetada de agua", vaya que mi forma de ver al mundo cambio en menos de unos días, todo lo que no me importaba comenzó a encenderse, mi ignorancia se estaba volviendo en interés y algo peligroso, comienzo a dudar si realmente estoy aquí o sigo en esa habitación pero ahora alucinando o si tal vez el agua del Támesis me entro a mi cerebro y estoy en una camilla de hospital. Me tire de espaldas en la otra cama y comencé a bostezar, quería dormir lo más rápido posible pero un titiritero de dientes Me lo impedía, di vueltas intentando dormir, y ni siquiera usando la almohada de amortiguador servía para dejar de oír ese sonido.

Me levante de la cama y recogí del suelo todo su desorden poniéndoselo de manta, y me puse a pensar, en primer lugar ¿por que se quito la gabardina en está época? estaba realmente loco ese shinigami o simplemente era bastante estúpido. Espere un rato parada a un lado del pero nada, seguía temblando y haciendo ese molesto sonido, tome mi capa y se la eche encima, volví a esperar y al menos dejo de hacer ese sonido, y ya viéndolo de cerca vi la razón o la causa de porque el sonido era fuerte, ¡sus dientes afilados! ¿Como no lo pensé antes?, le quite los lentes, que estaban algo torcidos y las cuentas que colgaban del estaban amarradas con hilo, que descuidado.

Volví a bostezar ahora más ampliamente, y con los parpados pesados, nunca me había fatigado así en mucho tiempo, y ahora ya logrando acomodarme me dispuse a dormir y no fue difícil hacer eso. Lo ultimo que vi fueron las velas del candelabro... pero ahora eran interesantes.

wowowowo P.D.P* owowowow

Sentía un dolor en la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, me encontraba tirada en un suelo empedrado, con la sabana de lino o de algodón que usaba antes, ¿donde estaba?, era claro que en Londres, las calles eran inconfundibles solo que se encontraba lleno de niebla negra y espesa, me levanté pero mis piernas flagelaron, y termine en el suelo como si estuviera encadenada a el.

Mi brazo ardía como si vertieran agua caliente en el, un alarido de dolor salió de mi boca, y apretaba mis dientes obligándome a doblegarme, mi frente termino tocando el piso, y mire mi mano izquierda. -Sebastián...- dije con un hilito de voz, pero no tenía marca de contrato, un vacío se abrió bajo mis pies, la soledad me envolvía nuevamente, me sentía impotente, asustada, furiosa, en cólera pero a la vez débil, endeble, frágil.

-Haz vuelto- dijo la voz de aquella señora, me penetró hasta el alma su voz, sentía su presencia cerca, ¿pero que tanto?. Otro alarido de dolor salió de mi boca, pero me mordí la lengua. -¿Qué buscas ahora?- siseo en mi oído, -Lograste escapar, por una estupidez, pero eso no cambia tu posición anterior-

-Lárgate- dije con esfuerzo, y una risa que me rompió el tímpano no me dio buena pinta. -Vamos estamos en confianza, me conoces tanto como yo a ti, di mi nombre-

-No lo se-el dolor aumento "-¡Maldición¡-"me repetí en mi interior, mi cabello cubría toda mi cara y con la frente en el suelo no me permitía verla, pero vaya que lograba saber que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y se movía inquieta de izquierda a derecha.

-De acuerdo, pero volviendo a lo que venía, ¿Crees que trayendo a dos demonios en tu defensa harán algo?-

-¿Perdona?...-gemí- escuche que estabas amarrada a una cama por una enfermedad-

Me lanzó una patada con su bota de tacón alto y me saco aire, me divertía verla enojada, buena señal que le di en su punto bajo. -Enfermedad que provocaste tu dulzura-

-Claro... Soy una bolsa... De peste ... Negra- me costaba respirar.

Me alzó la cara dejando verla con la máscara y me hizo ver a la derecha quitándome los cabellos que me tapaban la vista, quede estática al ver a Ciel, pero como un niño, tenía exactamente el mismo peinado, y el parche en su ojo, además unos ojos celeste electrizados, con un traje realmente formal, sentado en una silla tomando su te, y sin falta a Sebastián a un lado del, sosteniendo un trapo en su antebrazo como un mesero, serio y firme. No se que fue más impactante, ver a Ciel de joven o esa increíble similitud conmigo.

-Si cariño, eres un saco de peste negra, pero ¿sabes? Te puedo causar la misma enfermedad que tengo, pues en realidad tu estás sola, ¿crees que te ayuda por amor paternal?, no , en este cuento las cosas no son así, y ¿Crees que la excusa de protegerte es real? No, el te ve como su alimento, no pudo conseguir el alma que quería por eso te eligió a ti, eras una presa fácil y ¿qué mejor sabor de un alma que aquella que ha sufrido demasiado?, el solo te trajo a la boca de la bestia para que mueras justo aquí.- río -Creo que le hago un favor al visitarte hoy aquí ¿no crees?-

Me estaba dando donde más me dolía, que desagradable mujer, trague saliva del enfado, y mi respiración comenzó a incrementar, un temblor nervioso me estaba controlando y yo maldecía aquella reacción natural de mi cuerpo a sus amenazas.

-Tiemblas igual que aquella chica, ¿la recuerdas? Amm ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Sara Flerhn? ¿Sara Flirt?-

-Tu- dije entre dientes.

-Debes estar maldiciendo de mil formas en tu cabeza ahora mismo, que vulgar eres, pero sabes, no soy yo la responsable de tu sufrimiento ahora, eso se lo dejo al conde, tu pobre existencia tiene un egoísta propósito, la firma de un contrato, y además ligado a todo lo que sufres ahora, pero dejemos las platicas, creo que te he dicho demasiado- de su manga saco un cuchillo -No somos tan diferentes Evangeline, ambas somos Condesas- tomo mi brazo izquierdo con facilidad gracias a mi cansancio - Si me permites, he extraño mucho tu sangre-

owowowowlw fin del P.D.P owowowowlwow

* * *

Momentos antes...

Ciel se encontraba fuera de una puerta escuchando atentamente, logro encontrar la puerta de la habitación de "La señora", y se veía casi en lecho de muerte, usaba una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro, y a un lado de ella estaba Carmilla dándole una "sopa" pero está era roja, con darle una cucharada La enmascarada lanzó la cuchara a la puerta haciendo retroceder a Ciel.

-¿¡Cuántas cucharas debes lanzar para que te termines tu dote de sangre?!- le bramó Carmilla.

-Las que sean necesarias, no quiero esa basura de campesinos, ve a buscar la reserva de Evangeline-

-¡Otra vez!, solo quedan dos raciones y no hemos podido entrar a su mansión, ¡es impenetrable!-

-No importa, tu debes lograr conseguir aunque sea otra ración, no importa si se queda seca-

-Le dije que considerara buscar demonios, estoy segura que le haría el mismo efecto-

-No confió en ninguno de ellos, solo me traen recuerdos de mi padre, todos siguiendo esa estupidez de los contratos-

Carmilla suspiro, -Yo intentó y trato de cuidar de ti, pero tu simplemente te niegas, hay que admitir que estamos bastante viejas parar estos infantilismos, hay que sentar cabeza- dijo Carmilla

-¿Demasiado viejas? ¿Infantilismos? ¿Sentar cabeza? Pero que cosas dices, será mejor que te vayas, no estoy en condición para discutir contigo.

-Pero Erszebeth...-

-¿que?-

-Nada, parece que no se encuentra la mujer que me dio fortaleza-dijo Carmilla

* * *

* P.D.P= pesadilla de personaje

**Hey hola! ... Estoy viva! Ha mugres mayas trolleadores.**

**Okey ya actualice así que bajen sus cuchillos y tomates, guardemos hasta después del spoiler que les daré y tiene que ver con Sebastián muahaha**

**Va a sufrir un poquito n_n ! (Poquito? Ctm! Sufrir? El pobre va a tener que decidir entre Ciel y Eva... * le cae un zapato en la boca)**

**O.O BUENO hehe al menos no dije que probablemente al final del arco uno de los personajes va a... *cállate! -.-"**

**anuncio especial: en el próx. arco pondré mas interacción entre ClaudexEva muahahah solo quisiera saber que tan subidito de tono lo quieren ;).**

**bueno bueno ya... Este cachito va para contestar reviews:**

**Rin taisho sakura: Hay que quemarla el 21 de dic muahahaba o shit ya paso no? Bueno cualquier día antes de lo exámenes esta perfecto.**

**y si Claude es un maldito:D hubo más de Grell y agregamos también a William, y aquí esta tu conti y espero otro review tuyo! :D**

**Vale 404: sip y mira seguimos aquí, yo escribiendo y tu leyendo, y sip, habrá micha interacción entre todos los personajes de la mesa, habrá un poco de comedia de Grell y espero me salgo algo de romance (desconozco entre que personajes)**

**Shadechu Nightray: Sii soy una maldita BASTARDA *trae una playera con la palabra suspenso Y en pequeño un Claude chibi con el signo de la paz en su mano. Suspenso, como adoro poner, así que buzos caperuzos y espero que te agrade como va la cosa ;)**

**DOÑAXIME: haha es que la verdad me dio una huevvaaaa poner tu username pero bueno si te identificas no? Haha bueno espero leas y dejes un hermoso review.**

**pues espero les haya gustado el largo que me costo demasiado y además perdonen si hay algún horror ortográfico, pero todooo lo que sus bellos ojos ven fue escrito en un iPod entre las 10:00pm y las 3:00 pm los últimos cuatro días.**

**También se me olvido poner que el capitulo anterior era el mega capitulo especial simétrico Ocho pero ya que! Cuando lleguemos al cap 88 lo pondré :D**

**Bueno chau chau chau Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Año Nuevo Chino, Día de Reyes y Cumpleaños de Ciel (que si no mal recuerdo fue el 14 de dic)**


	10. Aquella diablecilla ¿sufriendo?

"_Se derraman más lagrimas por plegarias atendidas que por las no atendidas."_

_Santa Teresa de Jesús_

**Capitulo 10: Aquella diablecilla ¿sufriendo?**

Desperté de un golpe con la respiración agitada y casi gritando, por suerte pude evitar eso, de lo contrario la garganta se me hubiera cerrado. Me quite el agua que me molestaba en los ojos, que del susto ya me encontraba incorporada, fue suficiente unos segundos para que empezara a temblar. A mi lado estaba nadie menos que Grell que me había lanzado una cubetada de agua, quería golpearlo apenas logre abrir los ojos mejor, el muy paciflorino se estaba mirando las uñas, y ya estaba vestido, bajo su brazo izquierdo estaba el arma que me despertó.

-Eso fue por mojarme anoche, además no dejabas de sacudirte y musitar cosas inentendibles- saco algo de su bolsillo -Ten- y en mis manos me dejo el anillo, me quede perpleja unos minutos -Estaba enredado en la capa, tienes que conseguir una forma más eficaz de cargarlo-

-Gracias- con eso mi enfado de mi repentino despertar se calmo, y ahora debía buscar algo con que taparme del frío, me puse a la orilla de la cama y me levante para recoger mi capa pero Grell me tomo del vestido. Me abrió la mano del anillo tomándolo nuevamente, con la correa rota de sus lentes armo una especie de collar para el anillo y nada sutil me coloco ese collar improvisado.

-En cuanto consigas una cadena me los devuelves-

-¿y ese repentino acto de generosidad?- le mire extrañada y dudosa

-Es por haberme tapado anoche, realmente dormí bien , no vayas a mencionar nada de esto-dio media vuelta - oh te matare-

-De acuerdo...- tome la capa observando al shinigami que me seguía con su mirada, al mirar más de cerca y mejor note que la capa estaba enredada, pero no como una simple voltereta y listo, esta estaba hecha un nudo a la vista, un total desastre y mire con recelo a Grell. Fingía no mirarme, observe que desviaba su vista y se estaba acabando sus uñas de limarle en exceso, de inmediato di con el culpable de "aquel enredo", el shinigami tenía el cabello mojado antes de que cayera dormida, y cuando no se trata quedan unas especies de mechones mojados que se van endureciendo.

-Grell, secaste tu cabello con mi capa verdad?-le mire buscando más razones para que se delatara, movió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Que te hace pensar que he sido yo?-respondió en defensa, pero ¡por favor! Eso era una estupidez!, esa respuesta se merecía una enorme bocanada de "cero modales*", una respuesta que ni siquiera a un niño pequeño engañaría. suspiré lento bajando mis nervios, ese sueño me había puesto algo alerta.

-No debo discutir contigo- empecé a deshacer del nudo, cuando note que la peluca estaba sobre su cama, ¿se la había probado?, en mi cabeza visualice a Grell con la peluca que por obvias razones le quedaba mas pequeña que su original cabellera, la cantidad de cabellos suyos me mezclados en un contraste desorganizado e innecesario, el mirándose en una especie de espejo mandando besos a su propio reflejo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar esa posibilidad. Lo mire encarando con una mueca de furia, al principio se vio intimidado pero bajo esto pues mi temblor opaco algo de mi aura amenazadora. Gotas de agua escurrían desde mi cabello al piso recorriendo la forma de mi nariz.

-Oye Grell, ¿de donde haz sacado esa agua?- le pregunte intentando olvidarme y a la vez distraerme de mi histeria que iba creciendo. La pregunta le pareció mas cómoda al shinigami y dejo de desviar las miradas.

-Del comedor-

-¿Como sabes donde esta?-

-Uno de los sujetos vino a dar indicaciones de que debía os dirigirnos allá, por eso fue por el agua para despertarte-

* * *

P.O.V Ercebeth/ El demonio corinto/ Condesa sangrienta

·_·"Observo con detalle todo a mi alrededor, no hay nada que observar, todo es tan apagado, nada menos interesante que estar sentada, ¿como fue que termine mi vida así?, bebiendo almas de sabor turbio y mate, organizando una secta de seguidores lame botas, una secta que se creo solo para encontrar a alguien: mi querida Carmilla, la reencarnación que he esperado hace ya 400 años, la espera que fue dura._

_Al pensar en ella me llegaban recuerdos de mi propio pasado que ya se adentraba a los tiempos de antaño, una época donde se me fue confundida con vampiro, aunque algunos llegaron a llamarme demonio, es una palabra que no me describe tal y como soy, alguien de naturaleza firme, seductora, predilecta y por supuesto benevolente; ¿Como empecé con mi nombrada maldad?, no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue, y menos aun el nombre de la victima, pero mi padre dio la orden de que me fueran a buscar a una de las jóvenes sirvientas que me acompañaban, incluso dijo su nombre al empujarla hacia el, entonces note que se rompió a llorar. Le arrancaron la ropa y se quedo desnuda sobre la nieva, los lacayos varias veces fueron a sacar agua bajo el hielo y la derramaron sobre su cuerpo que se heló enseguida, yo la miraba desde el carruaje, fingía no querer mojarme, era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien, miraba sin comprender aquella alta estalagmita inerte, enterraron a la chica al borde del camino en un campo, bajo la nieve._

_Ya de pequeña no era nada dócil, era sumamente caprichosa, de tan mimada como estaba de tan malcriada, ¡hacia lo que se me daba la gana!, mi belleza tan juvenil y tan turbadora fascinaba a todos, en cuanto aparecía yo seducía y aterraba, si hubiera sido alegre, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Solo pronunciaba palabras de desafío, órdenes, sarcasmos*... mi padre murió cuando tenía "diez años" y yo pensaba que no conocería ningún amor, puesto nuestra familia inspiraba terror ante cualquier noble de alto prestigio por la fama que ha había ganado mi padre "un demonio"._

_Cultivaba la malicia: era mi escudo, mi religión, no creía en dios y viceversa, además de que ¡los criados no osaban regañarme nunca!, ¡tenían que dejarme jugar!, el juego es lo de menos... LOS JUEGOS, son lo de menos._

_Al día siguiente me desposaría con aquel hombre, esas nupcias eran para mi corazón como un anticipo de la muerte._

_Ese mayo de 1575 en Presbourgh*(1) se celebraron mis esponsales, me casaron sin mi consentimiento con el Conde Nadasdy, pero al voltear la vista, en lo alto de los peldaños de la iglesia me esperaba una jovencita deliciosa, subiendo los escalones de la iglesia detrás de mí a una criatura encantadora y agradable, las líneas de su cuellos me cautivaron, me había subyugado y ella lo notó, le gustaba oír que era hermosa, la más hermosa y en efecto lo era._

_Me la presentaron como mi prima mi primera dama de honor, todo en ella era esplendido. Banquete danzas, espejos desde entonces todo reflejo aquel esplendor multiplicado, nunca igualado. Nuestro tío mediante sutiles alusiones ¿nos empujo la una hacia la otra?. Al avanzar la noche, ya no nos separamos, yo descubría en aquel esbozo de amor, a otra yo misma "un alma gemela", fue algo inusitado, un encanto secreto como no he vuelto a conocer, una experiencia única. Desde su capitulación se porto con una ingenuidad perfecta, nos animaba un delirio muto de embriaguez que por primera vez en mi vida supero al placer de la sangre, me trastorno tanto que muy pronto, caí de rodillas para jurarle amor eterno y único; no me percataba de lo que me estaba pasando: "amaba por primera vez". A medida que la conocía mejor, me fui dando cuenta de que su belleza era solo una de sus cualidades algo realmente único._

_Me quedé unos meses en Presbourgh, so pretexto de que la madre de mi esposo estaba interesada en perfeccionar mi educación, pero yo sabía leer y escribir en húngaro, alemán y latín, así que ella me inicio en ciencia pero pocos libros llegaban allí, los únicos que admitía ella solo contenían salmos y sermones que trataban de castigos y pecados o bien relatos de batallas contra los turcos y lamentaciones de los horrores de la guerra._

_Me aburría..._

_Por alguna razón mantenía en secreto, prohibía la entrada a mi prima, debió ser por que su presencia incomodaba a mi marido, pero cuando volvimos a Cjethe*(2) le pedí que viniera a verme que con suma alegría acepto -solté un risa- sin embargo esa noche mi marido me había confundido con ella, a mi me dio tanta gracia pero el avergonzado y lleno de tonos rojos la echo de la casa. ¡Yo debía verla! así que disfrazada de jinete encantada con el nuevo papel venía a verme a escondidas, muchos la vieron pero pocos la reconocieron."··_

-Erzebet- me llamo desde la puerta con un frasquito con algo rojo ellos, enseguida me erguía con una sonrisa, la cual no fue correspondida... lo que había cultivado se apagaba poco a poco, se desvanecía y escapaba de mis manos, se consumía como un vela encendida por demasiado, pero demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte extrañada, y sin darme cuenta termine recargada en la pieza de madera al lado contrario de la cabecera. Ella suspiro, ¡suspiro!, un suspiro de cansancio y pesadez ¡no era nada bueno!.

-Yo, me iré de aquí, no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo, todo esto no me es de mi agrado-soltó dejando la botella en la mesa de noche. Estallé internamente, ¿por qué otra vez?.

_··"Ella era mi alegría, no veía mucho a mi marido que estaba SIEMPRE AUSENTE, pero cuando murió me sentía aliviada, a partir de entonces invite a muchas jóvenes al castillo y al principio mi prima y yo nos divertíamos iniciando a aquellas muñecas tan cándidas, muchas sufrían, pocas morían, fue cuando sentí el cansancio de mi prima, una noche, siguiendo la curva de mis labios "- Somos demasiado viejas para estos infantilismos, tenemos que sentar la cabeza-" esa palabras me ponían en un estado crítico en donde no me importaba nada, solo que se mantuviera a mi lado."····_

-¿Qué?, no entiendo- le pregunte confundida, ella me miro seria no era ninguna clase de broma, pero por ahora estaba demasiado débil para reaccionar como hice hace mucho.

··_"Fue su culpa que un día inicie la larga y fría lista de mis fechorías, solo mi furia igualaba a mi decepción y me largue colérica ha mis aposentos donde ella** acababa de peinarme y estaba levantándome el pelo sobre la cabeza para colocarme mi redecilla de perlas ¡tenía que quedarme bien!, debía tirar a través de las crucetas de la redecilla una tras otra , cada mecha antes rizada, y con la punta de su palo de boj ahueco mi pelo elegantemente más de un lado que de otro, en el espejo en el que me miraba como de costumbre pero con el espíritu ausente advertí la herejía, desperté bruscamente, un tirón de cabello me regreso al mundo, me volví y la golpee en el rostro._

_Le broto la sangre que me salpicó en la mano que descansaba en el hueco de mi bata, corrió a limpiarlo todo pero no lo bastante deprisa porque la sangre se había coagulado en mi mano, entonces baje la mirada, levante la mano manchada y la mire largo rato, por encima de las pulseras note que mi carne manchada brillaba con un tono violeta intenso, traslucida de cera prendida y alumbraba por otra cera, al ver como mi piel reacciono con esta sangre creí haber descubierto el remedio de mi decadencia, pues aunque haya nacido con sangre pura de un demonio, no descartaba el hecho de que nunca tuve definidos mis poderes demoníacos, pero ¡en adelante los sacrificios serían de utilidad!."··_

-Tu "elixir de la vida", "la solución de tus problemas", se acaba de evaporar, ese frasquito es lo ultimo que queda y cuando te la acabes yo igual, no puedo seguir fingiendo ser una maquina sanguinaria y asesina, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa, haz llevado esto demasiado lejos, hoy elegiré quien me remplazara y eso será todo- antes de que terminara se dirigió a la puerta, aprovechaba mi debilidad.

_··"El "ganado", renovado sin cesar, estaba compuesto de criaturas jóvenes y torpes que limpiaban mal los armarios, no terminaban lo bordados y estampaban todo al revés los cuellos y los volantes de las faldas. Las chicas me parecían pícaras incapaces de toda sinceridad cabezas de chorlito, ellas eran así... supongo._

_Eran por lo general rubias y de piel bronceada...¡y yo tan morena y de piel tan blanca!. Me sentía depravada, supersticiosa, temida pero también cortejada, pues lo que fascina no es lo agradable sino insondable. Pero yo las quería muy jóvenes, menos de dieciocho años, a veces doce años, sabía que si habían conocido el amor, su sangre se habría echado a perder..._

_No fue hasta después de mucho tiempo que caí en cuenta de que ese no era el problema, sino varios factores. En ocasiones la sangre era inútil, pero en casos extraños -tome el frasquito viéndolo de cerca- era extraordinariamente curativas, pero no importa, Carmilla no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado... De mi pasado..."··_

-Tal vez es ella la que no recuerda, aunque siendo sincera mis recuerdos son leves, pero realmente claros para mi-pensó Carmilla, " Un día ella hizo venir de lejos de un pueblo próximo a los Cárpatos*(3) a una cierta jovencita de cuya belleza había oído hablar, como siempre ella la puso desnuda y temblorosa en el centro de la sala, sobre un pequeño pedestal para que todos pudieran admirarla, yo me acerque con paso titubeante, me detuve ante la chica, me puse de puntillas y le escupí en el rostro y sin dedicarle una mirada salí de la habitación" recordó Carmilla

_··"Por la mañana despertó sola y asustada ante mi espejo, la busque por todas partes presa de un indecible terror, comprendí que se había ido a Cjethe, mi ángel, mi hermana me había abandonado._

_Al prolongarse su ausencia llene mi soledad lo mejor que pude. Luego de eso un joven pintor florentino cuyo arte consistía principalmente en su virtuosidad dialéctica, vino a establecerse a Presbourgh donde no tardo en trabar amistad con el nuevo pastor, sin mucho interés por mi parte, pero para probar mi poder de seducción conoció a ese hombre. En un tiempo le mostré lo que hacía, y mi criada se mantenía al margen de nuestros juegos, el pastor inventó el "juego del juicio final", se trataba de interrogar a una chica y era muy largo porque al principio tenías que ganarte su confianza, asegurarle que si decía la verdad no le pasaría nada malo, y armado de dos pesadas llaves que llevaba en la cintura, el pastor figuraba ser San Pedro, y el florentino haciendo de inquisidor formulaba las preguntas, yo hacía de ángel de la misericordia. "¡Tienes que prepararte para el gran día!, decía el florentino a la joven, ¡Llegando el momento se sentiría dichosa por saber lo que tiene que decir!; así empezaba el juego de las preguntas, sencillas amables incluso y a veces curiosas, cuando la chica bajaba la guardia el florentino contraatacaba sutil violento."··_

—Las llaves de San Pedro rompían el silencio—dije en voz alta tomando el frasco de un sorbo.

_··"Entonces la chica se espantaba y de inmediato confesaba cualquier cosa, cualquier pecado mientras que el florentino insistía reclamando detalles, invariablemente San Pedro se llevaba a la criatura deshecha en lágrimas a los calabozos del infierno, ¡Pues por como se había portado no podía aspirar a ganar el paraíso!._

_Con el tiempo el pastor murió con la edad y el florentino me demostró ser un ángel, el tenía una cara fina con las mejillas hundidas, tez pálida y de aspecto desgastado, su cabello era liso, lacio y con apariencia fantasmal mostrando una especie de pena y una desolación. Sus cejas se angulaban hacia el centro de la frente y los ojos se veían llorosos, pero no lo estaban._

_Empezó a hablar acerca de una meta, un reto personal, una visión para la humanidad, que debía corregir los errores, enmendar las atrocidades y que solo había un método para esto: el castigo, la aflicción, el hacerlos arrepentirse y que pagaran sus equivocaciones con su vida y así evitar que la comunidad bondadosa no fuera corrompida. me uní a su causa solo por diversión._

_Ya no la esperaba, cuando el destino maligno estratega me devolvió a mi prima, como última hoja del otoño me cayó encima otra vez mi amor pudo con mi resentimiento, pero solo para despedirse largo tiempo, pues a los pocos días ella murió..._

_Todo me cayo encima, mi palacio se desmoronaba, mis esperanzas, mis deseos, mis ganas de vivir, ¿Que seria de mi vida sin ella? ¿Amargura y dolor? ¿Un edifici que se degrada poco a poco y que nadie repara? quiero olvidarte prima Carmilla ¡Quiero olvidar !. El tiempo no mejoro nada, solo me aplastaba más, me sofocaba, al fin llego el tiempo donde mis "juegos" llamaron la atención dejándome la condena de quedar encerrada a perpetuidad en mi castillo, se me quedo prohibido tener trato con la gente, incluso gritaba, gritaba y hacia sonar mis suplicas y caminaba de un lado a otro de mis aposentos, caminaba a la luz lúgubre de aquel lugar._

_Espere, espere y espere hasta que mi angustia y dolor me hizo caer desmayada, tomado como mi muerte, los campesinos tomaron varias formas de "evitar que volviera de la tumba", clavando una estaca de roble muerto en el corazón cosa que no atravesó, una cantidad de vidrios rotos en mi boca, puesta boca abajo de la lápida, y con una serie de rocas a mi alrededor._

_—Patético—_

_Me levanté con facilidad, escupiendo aquellos manojos de vidrio de mi boca como si se tratara de pan, y salí, yo debía mantener una esperanza de que mi amada Carmilla regresara reencarnada, debía volver. El ángel volvió, aun contando con mi ayuda, pues es lo único que nos quedaba a ambos, el uno al otro, tanto el como yo habíamos perdido ( no en su mayoría) nuestros "poderes" demoníacos y angelicales al ayudarnos así que nos veíamos amarrados._

_Estuvimos años, incluso décadas vagando en los alrededores, el castigando, yo buscando, la travesía se extendía hasta que un llamado nos atrajo a Londres donde algo tapo el vacío conocí a ..."··_

* * *

Entre al comedor acompañado de Grell, mi capa estaba sumamente arrugada y mojada y tal vez la peluca cubría algo pero la cara se me podía notar mojada. Localice sin problemas a Ciel y a Sebastián sentados en una mesa, no hubo necesidad de que me indicara que me acercara, Grell de su parte fue directo a los brazos de William.

-Hola My Lady, ¿cómo ha pasado la noche?- preguntó Sebastián, no pude evitar recordar la pesadilla, pero si muestro algo de desconcierto de esto seguramente se preocuparían demasiado, y para ser sincera no quiero lidiar con eso. Imite la mejor cara que pude en el momento, sin sonreír.

-De acuerdo, he encontrado algo preocupante-dijo Ciel

Sebastián y yo nos acercamos un poco a el para poder escucharlo con mayor detenimiento.

-Ayer entre a la habitación de la puerta más grande, se encuentra muy abajo-

-¿Qué podría ser de preocupación Joven Amo?-

-La habitación estaba llena de ...-

* * *

*Sarcasmo: la verdad no se si ya existía esa palabra en ese entonces

**Se refiere a aquella joven que se encargaba del cepillado, tenia un nombre pero no lo recuerdo.

*(1) Zona de Hungría ubicado al norte del lado izquierdo superior

*(2)zona de Hungría ubicado al norte un poco al centro

*(3)zona de Hungría ubicado al sur con frontera con Transilvania

**SUSPENSO BOOM!, que tal? he como han estado? yo ando del asco! tengo tantos trabajos y mañana comienzo mis cursos para la preparatoria y uff! quitara tiempo valioso, pero como sea espero no les haya molestado el MEGA LEVE yurii que he puesto, si ha sido así lo lamento, espero no haberte incomodado, intente no hacer muy explicito.**

**De acuerdo Mini adelanto:**

**"-¿Qué crees que signifique eso Ciel?- le pregunte, me miro de frente con sus ojos rojos brillando de una forma extraña, un brillo rosado y peculiar -Significa que debo matarla-"**

**"-¿Ya ha pensado que hacer con el ritual de iniciación?- pregunto Sebastián, por desgracia mi respuesta era un si absoluto, asistí con la cabeza y el sonrió de aquella forma nada encantadora, mostrando sus colmillos"**

**:Lol: este cap iba a ser mínimo el cuádruple del largo que este, pero el tiempo me dio solo para esto, además este iba a ser el corte del 1ª arco, pero la historia se esta desarrollando más lento de lo que pensé que por una parte es bueno porque estoy afinando detalles de la historia, dejándolo comprensible.**

**Además quiero que escuchen queridas lectoras (por que dudo que haya algún lector HOMBRE por aquí verdad?) he estado trabajando junto a mis tres queridas co-productoras Orange Juice, Paola y Bibi (cabellos de pudul) para otro fan-fic igual de Kuroshitsuji, la cosa es que acepto ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc... tema del fanfic? *ajustando voz mientras ilumina una luz central junto con tambores de redoble**

**""ºoº··-La vida de Undertaker-··ºoº""**

**Si la verdad no se si sea muy original de mi parte, pero la idea me retumba la cabeza y zumba en mis oídos, desconozco si ya han hecho un fic como este así que ¿por que no?, si tienes alguna idea te pediría que me compartes a través de un mensaje privado por favor, claro que con su debido crédito.**

**Bueno espero su liiindo review aquí por que gracias a ustedes he continuado esta historia QwQ.**

**Nos leemos pronto (lo intentare)**

**Escritora off**


	11. Su mayordomo: secuaz

"Estuvimos años, incluso décadas vagando en los alrededores, el castigando, yo buscando, la travesía se extendía hasta que un llamado nos atrajo a Londres donde algo tapo el vacío:, conocí a Vicent Phantomhive"

* * *

-Estaba llena de noticias de periódicos con fotografías y libros de recortes muy extraños, pero a todas relacionadas a los Phantomhive.- aclaró Ciel

* * *

"Para mi, el era un hombre insignificante, un ser inferior. Mi Carmilla odiaba a los hombres, los tenía por torpes y cerdos, sobretodo cuando eran viejos, decía que todos "eran una perdida de espacio en el mundo", de alguna manera adquirí su odio.

El ángel y yo nos habíamos metido a una fiesta como "invitados inesperados", ya que aunque mi estado era de muerta, aun tenia el titulo de Condesa de Hungría. Ese hombre a la vista era un aristocrático, un hombre a merced de títulos y su protección de la Reina que incluso lo había nombrado algo así como "Perro Guardián"; no lo note de inmediato y de igual forma no le di importancia.

El ángel y yo continuamos con nuestros asesinatos, en ese momento **ME DIO IMPORTANCIA**, ese sujeto nos detuvo "En nombre de la Reina" –bufe, ¡Que patético!- y con mucha suerte salimos vivos. Inglaterra era peligrosa para mi. De nuestra parte tuvimos que ser mas cuidadosos, no podíamos hace lo mismo que en Hungría; mientras que el ángel no le importaba, yo vigilaba a Vicent Phantomhive ¡todo!, cada detalle debía conocerlo, inclusive antes que el pueblo, algunos rumores nada relevantes, pero otras de sumo uso. Me mantuve en las sombras esperando algún movimiento del, ¿por qué? Para ser sincera, tal vez por que no tenía otro propósito en mi vida en esos instantes.

* * *

-¿Noticias?- pregunto Sebastián, Ciel asistió con gesto serio –Es mas antiguo, tiene registros desde tu abuelo-

-¿Abuelo?-

* * *

"Un día como cualquiera tome el periódico como lo hacia normalmente, observaba las miserias de la gente y en mi interior repudiaba a la anciana de la Reina, cuando de pronto leí sobre un incendio en la Mansión Phantomhive, cuando Vicent, su esposa y su pequeño hijo estaban dentro; no tarde en llegar al sitio indicado para esperarme cenizas, humo y el inconsolable olor a muerte, pero para mi sorpresa estaba intacta –Caí de espaldas, y cuando logre recuperarme, ya tranquila recuerdo que suspire- solo hay una explicación para esto, y es "un demonio"-

* * *

-Así es, mi padre me lo contó una vez, llego de Hungría una extraña con un acompañante , y con ella una serie de asesinatos, como su deber la detuvo pero ella logro escapar, me dio la misión de buscarla- cerro los ojos y sobo su sien -¿Cómo no lo note?-suspiro- "La señora" es Elizabeth Bathory-

* * *

No tarde en vigilar al joven quien fue el único en sobrevivir, sin embargo la información que escuchaba era trivial, e incluso lo nombraron Conde. Al suceso fue llamado "Tragedia Phantomhive", semejante estupidez en mi opinión, y otra vez no le di importancia al chico un tiempo"

* * *

-He oído de ella, o mejor dicho de su padre, un demonio muy excelso- dijo Sebastián

-Entonces ella debe ser un demonio- dijo Ciel, esto me estaba preocupando un poco, ¡Ella un demonio!, no quiero ni imaginar que puede hacer.

-Esto es obviamente un problema-dijo algo irritado Sebastián, pero Ciel sonrió.

Tal vez si, o tal vez no-

* * *

Capitulo 11: Ese mayordomo: secuaz

"º-"La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento".-º"

Will Smith

-No le entiendo joven amo-Era obvio que el entendía perfectamente. La sonrisa de Ciel era sospechosa, pero creo comprender a que se refería, pero antes debía asegurarme de pensar lo mismo que el.

-¿Qué crees que signifique eso Ciel?- le pregunte, me miro de frente con sus ojos rojos brillando de una forma extraña, un brillo rosado y peculiar -Significa que debo matarla-

-¿My Lady sabe acaso a lo que se refiere mi Joven Bochan?-me miro Sebastián sonriendo

-No estoy segura- mire hacia los shinigamis que estaban sentados en otra mesa –Pero según veo tiene que ver con ellos-

-Interesante deducción, ¿Por qué lo crees?-dijo Ciel. Estúpido Ciel, ¿esta intentando hacerme hablar?, maldito seas Ciel.

-¿Qué sucede, el gato te comió la lengua? –dijo Ciel (chéquese que a Sebastián le brillaron los ojos al escuchar "gato").

-Supongo que es porque…- algo paso conmigo, simplemente no podía hablar, o mejor dicho no quería, ese silencio hizo que ambos demonios se acercaran mas a la mesa, ¡que fastidio!.

-…los demonios no se llevan bien con los shinigamis, así que vas a dejar que ellos se encarguen de Bathory-

-Excelente, veo que el ajedrez te ayudo en tu habilidad de perspicacia, ¿como averiguaste lo de los shinigamis?-

-Grell musita mientras duerme, comento algo de amor prohibido entre Sebastián y el, "El pequeño folklore del vino tinto se fusiona con el ébano de la mesa, por favor alimentémonos de boca a boca" si no mal recuerdo, el resto no logre definir bien que decía, suena bastante comprometedor-

-Interesante- dijo Ciel, Sebastián se mostró irritado. -Mi pequeña bochan solo logra hablar con más de una oración si es para molestar a alguien- me miro pensativo -Me pregunto que sucedería si aplico la misma técnica con usted, ¿hablaría más?-

-Olvídalo-dije irritada y busqué algo con que fingir interés y con ello un cambio crucial del tema. En la mesa había un tazón con pan, no muy distinto al que comía en mi instancia ahí, solo que algo diferente. Apenas acerque la mano a tomar uno, pero al tacto lo solté algo tosco, como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico: veneno, mire a Sebastián.

-Veo que lo noto pequeña Bochan, es realmente paralizante, y muy rápida en reacción en comparación con otros venenos-aclaró el

-¿Para que envenenar a sus seguidores?-dijo Ciel

-Descartar candidatos, mientras tengan menos mejor será para ellos- miro a mi alrededor observando a los que serían nuestros contrincantes. -La mayoría cayo en la trampa-

-Eso se vuelve un punto a nuestro favor ¿no es así?- dijo Ciel, sonaba complacido, como si le hubieran resuelto parte de lo que debía hacer. ¿Debía confiar en Ciel? Había algo que me desagradaba del, algo como un escudo repelente que lo rodeaba. Me recargue sobre la mesa cansada y hambrienta, demasiado debo decir. Inconscientemente apreté mi estomago para calmar mi hambre.

-Pequeña bochan- me hablo Sebastián buscando algo en su capa.

-¿que sucede Sebastián?-

-Esto no es correcto pero, esto apaciguara su hambre por ahora, tome por favor- saco una bolsa algo pequeña y a la vista muy llena, notando que se trataban de unos dulces de la compañía Phantom. Ya reconocía el escudo, no había carta que haya firmado estos día en donde viniera ese escudo.

-Ya deberías conocer que empresa que encabezas- dijo Ciel y casi al mismo tiempo tomando uno de los dulces en su mano -Pero recuerda que yo soy la verdadera cabeza de la compañía-

-Los títulos no te sirven de nada-Comenzaría una pelea, eso era seguro.

-Tienes razón, pero en tu caso no es así, ¿Verdad Lady Phantomhive?, o ¿debería decirte Lady Earn?-

Golpe demasiado bajo, incluso para un demonio.

-Cierto, me pregunto que pasaría si está unión se hace, el hijo menor del inspector de Scotland Yard con la hija única y heredera legitima de los Phantom, conocidos como Perros Guardianes.- mi jugada para acorralarlo -oí un rumor que siempre hubo conflicto entre Scotland Yard y los Nobles Terribles ¿no es así?, esto sería el fin para los Guardianes de la Reina- ahora esperar su contraataque.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro momento- curiosa note el silencio sepulcral, donde después dominaría la desesperación: Los que tomaron bocado ya había caído, cuando el primero se desplomo sobre su mesa los demás soltaron sus bocadillo, pero ya era tarde y como si estuviera sincronizados comenzaron a entrar en pánico; hubo una serie de gritos de miedo, otros querían provocarse el vomito lo antes posible, otros rezaba ( que mejor dicho "intentaban", pues las palabras en latín que hablaban eran aleatorios sin ningún orden, repitiendo constantemente ellas palabras dios, ayúdame) y solo unos pocos se mantuvieron en calma esperando su muerte.

-Esto es repugnante, ¿como cayeron en un truco tan barato?, me dan lastima- dijo Ciel, pero en este caso puedo darle la razón.

Sonara fuera de contexto o probablemente enfermo pues me puse a probar las golosinas de la bolsa mientras ellos morían, se retorcían, se convulsionaban y sacaban espuma blanca de su boca, de mera suerte soporte el olor de vomito que comenzó a adquirir el recinto. -¡Que suerte!, me toco un chocolate-.

-¿Han sido de su agrado?- dijo Sebastián a un lado mío, cosa que me sobresalto pues hace unos momentos estaba ¡sentado frente a mí!, y de un solo parpado ,incluso estaba recargando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Oh perdone mi descortesía Joven Ama, ¿ha sido satisfactorio las golosinas?-dijo ese demonio mientras sonreía de esa manera tal dulce e inocente tan típica del, mientras que Ciel en todo lo contrario tenía una gesto serio intentando da un gesto de firmeza de un adulto sabio, ¿ironía?, Ciel Phantomhive aunque intentara obtener un gesto de un ser frío, había algo que lo mantenía con la esencia de ingenuidad en su actitud, pues es varios ocasiones le he atrapado asaltando la cocina de la mansión en busca de algún postre.

-Si...supongo- ahora entendía las altas ventas de la compañía.

-No pensé que habrían tantos sobrevivientes, pero creo que servirá-

Está voz atrajo la atención de todos los presentes que seguían respirando, de no haber sido por los sonidos guturales de asfixia de los pocos que aun luchaban por vivir, el aire: pasaría de tensión en mi rostro, rigidez en mis miembros, presión en mis pulmones, nerviosismo en mi palpitar, angustia en mis pensamientos y una serie de eventos en cadena que causaría una perdida de control de mi misma. No era nadie menos que Carmilla.

-Solo quedan nueve- siseo, se quedo mirando uno a uno, cuando se me heló la sangre al notar que atrás de ella había otra sombra que era para mi vista sin duda aquella "Elizabeth Bathory". Me tensé por completo.

-Con ellos serán suficientes, llévalos a la otra sala- dijo tajante-deberíamos hablar ahora, pero no es momento y esto es urgente así que ya escucharon dense prisa- dio un vuelta tosca con los ojos hechos furia mientras pisaba con fuerza al le siguió sin reclamar y los otros tres sujetos de la instancia fueron tras ellas.

-¿¡Que esperan!?-bramó Carmilla, no nos quedo de otra más que seguirla, pero parecía que estaba aturdida no podía reaccionar correctamente, incluso Sebastián estaba a punto de levantarme para cargarme pero me negué rotundamente, pero algo no iba bien con la relación entre Carmilla y Erczebeth (me niego a llamarla Elizabeth por respeto a Lady Middleford).

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto Ciel mientras caminábamos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo- aclaré.

-Solo esperemos que estés equivocada-dijo el joven que había sobrevivido; era bastante alto pero no demasiado como para pasar a Sebastián, su frente amplia y despejada que terminaba en una cabellera alborotada marrón oscuro que le cubría las orejas. Aunque estuviera cubierto con una capa notaba sus ojos oscuros. En mi punto de vista se veía demasiado tranquilo y del tipo de persona que evita problemas ¿como llego ahí?

-Hola, soy Tayler Meyer- me sonrío y estiro la mano de saludo, estire la mano de igual forma pero Ciel se adelanto.

-Mucho gusto Tayler Meyer-

Tayler se quedo algo desconcertado pero igual sonrío y saludo a Ciel -No se preocupen, solo necesitan pocos así que es seguro que no nos harán nada-.

-No los conoces- susurre demasiado bajo, pero por desgracia ese tipo tenía oído muy agudo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Taylor

"No realmente pensé". El quito de encima a Ciel para hacerse paso hacia mí. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Katherine Brown- mentí casi de inmediato, ¿de donde saque el nombre?, pequeño acuerdo que tuvimos Ciel y yo antes de salir, quería "mantenerme a salvo". -Brillante-exclamó bajo, ¿como que brillante?.

-Entren rápido-masculló la malhumorada Bathory.

-Deberías calmarte un poco-dijo Carmilla recargando su mano sobre su hombro, pero Bathory quito su agarre de un manotazo, algo no andaba bien, nada casi de inmediato, pero la preocupación aun me tenía alerta. Sebastián parecía notarlo acercándose a mí como un guardián, esto me tranquilizo algo pero no lo suficiente.

-Tomen asiento, debo dar un anuncio-dijo Bathory, esto me impacto debo admitirlo, y parece que también a Carmilla. Bathory cerró la puerta detrás de ella pero antes echo un reojo para ver si no había alguien y eso lo dudaba. La cerró con cuidado con lentitud y con cautela con sus delgadas y afiladas manos que en vez de uñas parecían zarpas, dio vuelta y observo a cada uno y sonrío de lado: ¡Teníamos a Erzcebeth ahí presente!, solo debía dar una orden a Sebastián de acabarla y solo necesitaría segundos para ver como moría ese femenino demonio.

-Ni lo intenten shinigamis-dijo ella, note como Knox y Grell quedaron algo boquiabiertos pero Knox cambio su gesto a uno algo rabioso que apretaba los dientes, William seguía serio, firme pero estoy segura que en el fondo el quería atravesarla de un golpe, y podía pero ¿por qué no?...

-Seré totalmente sincera, sin embrollar este asunto: no sabía quienes de ustedes 9 eran los shinigamis- movió la vista de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionando, espero no me reconozca, ahora mismo estoy maldiciendo tener eso ojos azules, más cuando detuvo la vista en un sitio y sonrió muy amplío -Son ustedes ¿no es así?, los que portan lentes, y creo haber escuchado de ti, ¿William T. Spears?-

-No me agrada que un sucio demonio pronuncie mi nombre de tal manera- dijo escupiéndoles las palabras son desagrado.

-Di lo que gustes, están comiendo de mi mano prácticamente, ustedes están aquí por un problema en registros de muertes, estoy muy segura que buscan en especifico a un alma, ¿por qué no la toman y se largan?-

-Sabes muy bien el por que, y esta conversación debería ser más privada, esto es muy confidencial-

-¿Confidencial?, o...- empezó a rondar alrededor de nosotros mirándonos muy de frente al rostro, emitía una mueca torcida de travesura y satisfacción, suspiro, seguro una amenaza iba a lanzarle -¿o acaso es que no quieres que alguien aquí escuche?- soltó un risa demasiado confiada. Ella tenía un grave problema mental: estaba ardiendo en ira y ahora peleaba con el shinigami con amenazas mientras se reía en su cara( he visto a Grell en acción y debía me sorprende que se contuviera de tal manera) , ¿a donde quiere llegar?. siguió pasando la mirada hasta llegar a Ciel donde se detuvo en seco borrando su sonrisa.

* * *

_P.O.V Erzcebeth Bathory_

_"¿¡Qué es esto!?, mis ojos me juegan un golpe bajo... ¿tengo a Vicent Phantomhive frente a mí?, no podía ser ¡YO MISMA VI SU ROSTRO ANTES DE SER ENTERRADO!. -cálmate, respira- no, no puede ser, debo estar confundiéndome._

_Espera un momento - no se por que comencé a reírme sobriamente y acabando como atolondrada- ¿era el Ciel Phantomhive?, ¿el patético niño tuerto?, ¿y su demonio? -moví la vista sonriendo al mismo tiempo que quería recuperar aire- Sebastián Michaelis, ese sujeto ya ha tardado en devorar su alma, tu no eres así cariño._

_Algo sucede aquí. -Logré calmarme lo suficiente y seguí con los demás- aquí hay pura carne podrida, carnada de demonio, los restos de la comida que nadie quiso devorar. Está vez no subestimare a los Phantom, esta vez no será como ellos piensan._

_FIN P.O.V._

* * *

-¿Ese es el anuncio importante?- preguntó serio Knox, ahora Bathory estaba seria después de ese ataque de risa histérica a uno algo más decente, y con un gesto de adorno paso su cabello hacia atrás de ella.

-Ese no era el anuncio, ESTE- haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- es el anuncio- con sus dedos señalo 9 dedos -Son 9 ustedes, y solo hay 7 en el Consejo de Pecadores, sin contar a Carmilla-

-Esta chica sabe contar, me sorprendes-dijo Grell algo bajo, ella lo oyó pero lo paso por alto y continuo -La cosa es que deberán deshacerse del Consejo, si quieren recibir lo que buscan, se que todos aquí no buscaban unirse al consejo-

-¿Como ha adivinando eso?- preguntó un voz femenina, que no alcance a ver con claridad sus gestos.

-¿Adivinar?, todos lo que cayeron muertos allá atrás eran quienes buscaban un refugio, solo se preocupaban por comer algo ¡miren el resultado!, y no soy adivina-

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- dijo Grell

-Tu cariño deberías cuidar tus palabras- chasqueo los dedos, Carmilla le llevo a sus manos un libro, Bathory lo abrió, lamiéndose los dedos paso las hojas rápido hasta la ultima escrita. -Ustedes buscan a Emily Earn, desaparecido hace más de 4 meses con fecha de muerte apuntada hace 3 meses, además que parece que en cualquier momento su alma se deformará ¿no es así?, es urgente matarla-expuso Bathory

¿!Dijo Earn acaso!? ¿qué tanto sabe está demonio?

-¿A qué quiere llevar Will?-

-Quiere meternos en algún tipo de juego de supervivencia.- Aclaró Will, de reflejo apreté los puños, si estos shinigamis no se iban tras de ella, sería mejor que guardara mi distancia y discreción. Me comenzó a doler la mandíbula, al parecer apreté inconscientemente los dientes demasiado fuerte.

-Sera una prueba de confianza- dijo Bathory, Carmilla en este punto es cuando se acerco. -Hagamos esto interesante, hay que poner las reglas, esto serán en grupos de tres, pero la muerte de uno del consejo será contado individualmente.-dijo Carmilla

-Me agrada la idea del grupo de tres- dijo Tayler.

-Espera- calló Carmilla, -Yo seré quién ponga los grupos-dijo Bathory

No va anda bien esto, ¡Ella hará algo!, no se si soportaré eso, ¿por qué acepté esto?, ahora mismo tengo a la persona a la que le guardo la mayoría de mi rencor y ¡no puedo hacer nada!, no puedo hacer nada, podía sentir una sensación de fuego literal que quería lanzarse y apuñalarla.

-¿Solo debemos asesinar los miembros?, ¿eso es todo?-preguntó Ciel, ella sonrió algo tétrico. -Sí, pero necesitarán un prueba de que hayan sido ustedes, pero a la vez cuidarse, luego de que queden solo cuatro, deberán matar a Emily Earn, quien lo logré tomará el lugar de Carmilla, siendo la segundo al mando o tomara lo que quiera y se ira-

-Joven Bochan, no importa con cuanto odio la mire, ella seguirá con vida- me murmuro en el oído Sebastián, aprecie que su labio toco mi oído provocándome un estremecimiento, debía admitir agradable y el continuo -¿Ya ha pensado que hacer con el ritual de iniciación?- pregunto Sebastián, por desgracia mi respuesta era un si absoluto, asistí con la cabeza y el sonrió de aquella forma nada encantadora, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Deberíamos hablarlo antes posible- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio cuando enseguida Bathory entablo :

-La niña de la capucha estará con el shinigami rubio y el sujeto de cabello cafés.-

¡¿YO CON KNOX Y TAYLER?!

""-´-`-`-`¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?, ¿Acaso piensas matarme?-´-´-´-´"" murmuro bajo en las sombras mientras observaba a lo lejos como se repartían "-´-´-´si querías asesinarme, hubiera preferido que fuera a mano de Carmilla, pero así quieres las cosas ¿no es así?-´-´-´

* * *

**Bueno hola, hola perdón la demora !(O_O)! pero quería tomarme mi tiempo para planear la mayoría de la historia y corregir adecuadamente la ortografía, y noticias: este arco va a salir más largo de lo que pensaba así que recorte este cap un poco para que el siguiente estuviera más detallado. He trabajado este tiempo en el fic de Undertaker, sigue pendiente si voy a subirlo**

**La historia se profundizo más de lo esperado y eso me pone feliz, pensar que todo surgió de un ataque de inspiración que a surgido de la nada gracias por los nuevos seguidores y los que lo pusieron en favoritos, :´D.**

**Ahora pequeña aclaración:**

**Emily Earn es prima de Víctor y ese librito es su CINEMATIC-RECORD.**

**CONSEJO: cuando meta un cinematic Record la prox vez FINGUENSE bien, va a ser mega importante.**

**ahora no pondré spoilers por que la verdad quiero esta vez dejar algo de sorpresa la prox vez.**

**bueno chaoo tengo prisa y la tarea me llaga al cuello**

**espero tu review y perdona mi tardanza enserio (guarda el maldito cuchillo! ya lo subí! ;_;)**

**Autora off**


	12. Su mayordomo, sellos de demonio Parte I

**_Hola gente bonita, de facciones bien definidas y de carácter reconfortante (?) ¿notaron la tardanza? Si lo se ¡CUATRO MESES!, :S excuse moi, pero tuve un problema de enormes magnitudes, además unos cuatro largos y agotadores y cansados días de platicas con mi madre para saber ¡si me pasaba algo! que desencadeno meses de platicas diarias que ellas, increíblemente cansado mentalmente. Horas de estudio irritante, repaso del repaso del repaso que he visto en un repaso en clase ;_; pero lo malo es que parece que no funciona en mi cabeza, hay algún troll en mi cabeza que en cuanto se pegan bien firme este viene con una palanca de GTA. Un conflicto enorme con una amiga que aún no se ha resuelto y toneladas de trabajos en equipo pff!. El estrés a niveles tan altos como el colesterol en comensales de McDonald (?)._**

**_Como sea se que no es excusa pero es la única verdad._**

**_En cuanto a la historia, como ya casi acabo la historia, tal vez acabe por actualizar en DEMASIADO tiempo, en está época del año es en donde fanfiction empieza a bajar de actualización y ya note porque así que tranquilos, la historia ya está fríamente calculada con un poco más de romance y para compensar la tardanza este cap será más largo, un poco recortado a lo planeado pero aun siendo aclarado y además para que no coman ansias les revelo de una vez un secreto vital de la historia._**

**_Serán (espero) dos partes, está hoy y la próxima pues veamos cuando será subido. Ya si sale más creo que sería que subiendo este capitulo les ayude un poco a retomar un poco la historia que quedo medio olvidada._**

**_Benne, espero acepten mis más formales disculpas (?) e inviertan este tiempo de ocio a leer y ¿porque no? mandarme sus mensajes de odio por la tardanza (con amor por favor :) )haha okey no._**

_Capitulo 12: Ese mayordomo, sellos de demonio parte I:_

¿Qué debía hacer?

-No hubo buena pinta desde el principio- dijo Ciel sonriendo, Bathory estaba a punto de retirarse y se detuvo en seco en la puerta. –Por cierto Ciel, quisiera que me mandarás saludos a Evangeline, hace mucho que no le he visto, ¿podrías con ese favor?-

El corazón se me detuvo y tuve que sostenerme firme de Sebastián, estuve a punto de clavarle las uñas. Mire a Ciel quién se parecía pacífico y nada inmutado por el comentario, sonrío como de costumbre.

-Sería un honor Condesa, le diré que lo haga cuando asistamos a su funeral- la susodicha le observó de arriba hacia abajo, le hervía la sangre no hacia falta intentar adivinar, simplemente no dijo nada y salió colérica. Verla enojada sin mover algo me daba la impresión de que tramaba algo para nosotros, y temo decir que no parecía ser un regalo de bienvenida, un pastel o algún presente, únicamente teníamos que estar alertas a todo, este demonio era peligroso.

No averiguamos que tramaba en realidad, pero teníamos que atraparla a cualquier costo, era todo o nada, venganza o fracaso. Tanto Ciel como yo estuvimos de acuerdo con hacer con lo que pidió, sería la única forma de desenmascarar lo que tramaba y descubrir el dato importante que tenía a los shinigamis contra la espada y la pared.

Astuta la Carmilla al separarnos pero sin embargo tomamos esto como una ventaja, nuestro objetivo no era más que obtener información de algún miembro del consejo ¿como llegó a ese rango?, ¿quien es en realidad?, ¿que buscaban al llegar aquí?, ¿como averiguaron de la secta? ¿qué tan sanguinaria era Carmilla? y más importante si conocen la identidad de los otros miembros y si hay alguno peligroso.

"Mi equipo" era algo bueno, aunque el shinigami estaba ocupado en otra cosa, algo lo mantenía en alerta y simplemente se distraía con facilidad, mientras que Tayler era organizado y tenía una estrategia. Teníamos a la mira a una chica del Consejo, gracias a Knox , de nombre "Dalia Guilty", sin más información que quisiera revelar el compañero. Yo la vigilaba la mayor parte del tiempo oculta desde una ventana que conectaba con algunos pasillos, siendo una especie de catacumba, podría decirse que la observaba desde una cuadrado en la pared a la altura del suelo.

Tayler traía consigo un reloj, donde averiguamos que llevaba un horario riguroso, ningún cambio, nada relevante en esto. Se levantaba antes de amanecer a las 4:00 de la mañana donde se esmeraba entre 19 a 25 minutos en arreglarse con todos los adornos de la necesaria secta, se arropaba con vestido liviano, fresco, que descubría parte de sus hombros, como una segunda capa de piel que se adhiere a su cuerpo grácil y escuálido, dejaba a la vista algunos tatuajes con unos sellos de estrellas, con palabras borrosas algo muy parecido a los del contrato con Sebastián, algo que llamo demasiado mi interés y con cada detalle como ese lo anotaba en un pedazo de papel que logramos encontrar debajo de las camas Tayler y yo.

Luego de eso se ponía a leer, pasaba aproximadamente de tres a cuatro horas, en ese tiempo me ponía a anotar algunas de las palabras que lograba definir de la espalda, intente contarlos mientras se sentaba dándome la espalda, a mi vista eran 15, no eran iguales, variaba el tamaño conservando la misma figura de la estrella invertida un poco menos sofisticada que la de Sebastián, incluso quitaba mi venda y me ocupaba de comparar la mía con las suyas durante esas horas., algo difusos eran mis anotaciones pero se las podían arreglar para leerlo.

Ella cuando se cansaba, se levantaba poniéndose una capa donde se dirigía a comer, y si yo pensaba que Ciel demoraba en comer, pues ella en limpiar la mitad del plato era otra hora y cuando menos me percató acaba siendo las 9:00 de la mañana, cuando terminaba era seguirla a en una serie de recorridos del laberinto de pasillos donde se dedicaba a espiar a la otra chica del consejo. A diferencia de Dalia ella carecía de "marcas", y se expresaba muy abiertamente, al parecer se llevaba excelente con los demás miembros. Esto era útil, si mi deducción de la comunicación entre ellos era acertada, ella sería la candidata perfecta para obtener las respuestas, pero por el momento mi investigación estaba fijada en Dalia, y estaba solo a un paso para sacar lo que queríamos saber.

Noté mucho recelo, envidia hacia su compañera de cabellos dorados; tal vez era desconfianza, pues esto era un juego: uno en donde tus aliados al mismo tiempo son tus enemigos, en donde confiar en sujetos nuevos era darle los grilletes a alguien que desconoces si te puede encerrar o dejar libre.

-Suspiros- mientras las anotaciones se extendían en las partes blancas del papel; Sebastián estaba de nuevo ahí cuidándome, le costaba algo de trabajo ir a hacer esa obligación demoniaca pues su grupo lo mantenía al margen: William y Grell, el primer mencionado era quien se arraigaba y observaba con más cuidado a Sebastián y en cuanto a Grell era un clavo difícil de sacar de la tabla de madera calidad mayordomo.

Del otro lado tenemos a Ciel Phantom con un grupo de mujeres, así es mujeres que no parecen muy brillantes del todo, o al menos eso dice el. Aunque era aburrido no veía caso hacer otra cosa, y vaya que se de aburrimiento. –"_¿por qué te la pasas espiando a esa mujerzuela?, no le veo sentido-_" me dijo Grell una vez que me lo encontré en mis vigías, -"_No veo algo mejor que hacer_"-.

Era fácil decirlo para el, el tenía un registro seguro de a vida de Dalia, sin embargo puede equilibrar el juego con mis observaciones, dudo que el supiera algo acerca de las marcas, o simplemente lo paso por alto (o eso quisiera que pasara), todo estaría bien mientras el shinigami de William no metiera sus cartas en este juego, donde Ciel, Sebastián y yo conocemos las cartas del campo. La revisión de Dalia fueron de 4 días cuando una idea se le ocurrió a Ciel. El punto era ver que sucedería si se altera su itinerario pero al mismo tiempo agrandar algo de su envidia y observar el resto.

Primero y el más fácil de alterar era sin duda el libro que repasaba, el texto era sencillo, lo que le fue fácil a Sebastián reescribirlo con las modificaciones adecuadas en menos de unas horas, no se esperaba menos me menciono Ciel, a está hora del día comenzaba a cabecear desde mi escondite y está no era la excepción, en estos días despertaba en la habitación con Sebastián a un lado mío con Ciel leyendo las notas aproveche esa ocasión para preguntar formalmente a Sebastián para que eran las marcas de las estrellas, y consultando las palabras exactas que uso fue: _"Es un marca que sella el contrato, es veámoslo como un firma"_, eso sin duda no dio muchas pista pero el continuo "_Debo agregar que tiene otro propósito, no solo es una marca para cerrar un pacto, es una marca que deja el demonio para seguir a su contratista, imagine el trabajo que es tener el doble"_. Cuando le mencione de ese inusual detalle quiso analizarlo el mismo, pero más de cerca aclarando que no conocía algún demonio con ese estilo de pentagrama, incluso le pregunte su opinión a Ciel pero no pareció concentrado en eso, como fuera Ciel siempre era cerrado en algunos asuntos así donde Sebastián parecía ser la mayor fuente de información. Un ejemplo muy reciente y claro con las malditas pesadillas y digo malditas ¡porque eso es lo que son!, simplemente aparecieron y comienzan a acosarme como si se tratase de una cinta cinematográfica, pero normalmente despierto con esa pesadilla.

Siempre debe de salir _Ercebeth_, si no es ella es _Lady Elizabeth_ en su habitación con la sabana blanca encima, justo el momento donde le quito la manta con mis manos manchas de rojo el olor imperdible, el cadáver, el tacto cálido del carmesí , o el momento _donde matan a Sara_ los gritos, gritaba Ad Libitum una y otra vez, su voz grabada permanentemente en mi conciencia, es pequeña voz que me recuerda que el silencio es tu compañía cercana, yo su muñeca de ojos azulinos, esos ojos azulinos que apreciaron su propia muerte, _el instante donde caí al Támesis _el azul profundo inundando mi alrededor , la corriente arrastrándome a su merced, esas burbujas de aire que restaba mi vida cada segundo, el temblor de la helada noche de ese instante, _un vago recuerdo_ de la noche de la tragedia de los Phantom donde era pequeña, ahora recuerdo a un hombre de cabellos castaños corriendo tras de mí con velocidad increíble sin que lograra siquiera tocar algún cabello mío, solo que he notado que todos los involucrados en estos recuerdos dolientes, _Sara, Lady Elizabeth, Ercebeth, Sebastián_ e incluso _yo_ con los ojos verdes, no unos esmeralda vivaces como Lady Elizabeth, eran más profundos, penetrantes, brillosos y venenosos con luz propia con la pupila alargada como felino, y para mi preocupación eran de manera insólita familiares, los había visto en algún lugar, lo sabía, pero mi cabeza no quería recordar, parecía que por alguna razón me había asediado ese sueño, he ahí mi incógnita, ¿sueño? o más bien un recuerdo, tal vez yo misma lo suprimí, simplemente quería olvidar al parecer.

Mucho me había insistido el demoniaco ente para que habláramos del tema, Ciel intento persuadirme en ocasiones pero no sacaría nada más de mi boca. Era de esperarse que aunque no pudiera sacarme nada al respecto Sebastián intentará calmar las pesadillas con algunos de sus métodos, oferta que tuve que aceptar, ¿qué otra mejor opción tenía? ¿entregarme a la desesperación? ¿caer en la locura? ¿dejar que eso me infectara hasta podrirme por dentro?, ninguna era una opción para mí, no dejarme vencer ahora que este juego de ajedrez estaba siendo jugado por mí, y ahora más que nada la estrategia debía ser aplicada.

Día siguiente, 4:00 de la mañana primera fase del plan, la lectura de aquel texto que motivaba al lector a sentir recelo, las palabras le podían meter ideas que le fuera independientemente de su opinión, mirar con otros ojos a los que le rodeaban, se trataba de una triple traición que se adaptaba y encajaba con las cualidades que en su momento le rodeaban, esa era la parte más fácil, lo siguiente era convencerla que había cometido fatales errores en algún momento. Además teníamos una ventaja en esto pues tomamos el registro de Grell sobre Dalia donde de pura suerte o coincidencia encontramos la causa del resentimiento hacia su compañera Anna Lestrade, dicho nombre descubierto por algunos pensamientos de odio.

Dalia Guilty era hija única de una familia de clase media baja, al meno por unos años hasta que nació su hermano menor, y debido a la importancia de tener a un varón en estas épocas sus padres invirtieron un poco mas de atención hacia su hermano, concluyendo obviamente que al ser hija única debió sentirse olvidada. Escapo viviendo de robos hasta que escucho sobre la secta donde se desahogo con los entrantes de la secta ganándose su lugar, pero estaba Anna que logro entrar con sus encantos y poder para manipular a la gente volviéndolo a hacer sentir más pequeña de nuevo.

Bastante tiempo de inversión, análisis y escapadas de los dioses de la muerte que parecían saber algo, ese algo era sospechoso, incluso más para ser su naturaleza. Como sea, llegó el momento donde ella debía leer el libro, todos se situaron a sus posiciones para hacer una especie de "treta demoniaca" bautizo Sebastián.

* * *

**_P.O.V Dalia Guilty_**

Aquella mañana como siempre levantarme diario para hacer mi rutina, siempre debía mantenerme en estado relajado o de lo contrario cosas malas podrían ocurrir. El día anterior fue un dolor de cabeza increíble, únicamente buscaría no provocarme de una o otra manera, pero hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, sospecho que Anna a estado vigilándome todo el tiempo –Bufe- debe estar buscando una forma de hacerme caer, debería buscar una mejor forma.

Olvidando esto, comencé a leer el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de la que no tenemos que entrar para nada, era una historia algo trágica, todo de manera sutil dio un giro radical en la trama. "El estúpido libro" ese seria el titulo adecuado, fui a cambiarlo por uno mas decente y entretenido, o algún otro que me ayudara a matar tiempo mientras no sea luna llena, seguir el recorrido de los pasillos enredados y laberintos que debería ser recortado; en esta época se ve innecesario el uso de ellos, se ve lejano la situación de algún ladrón en primer lugar por la entrada escondida y diversos escondijos donde uno puede entrar, y simplemente diciendo que el pillo tuvo suerte de lograr entrar sería matado por Carmilla.

Al fin llegando al área correcta, bajando las escaleras de piedra que te metían hacia el interior de las catacumbas, donde antes había lapidas, tumbas y restos de los antiguos sacerdotes de una época mas medieval, se hallaba el sitio donde la Señora depositaba sus malos recuerdos, una serie de libro cuyos personajes puede conocer a la perfección ese ser sin alma. El olor era penetrante, un leve sito donde se sentía la humedad, ojala pudiera largarme de aquí.

La puerta era una pesada, una muralla a mi parecer y una exageración para resguardar solo libros que redactaban su vida, y aquel libro que había tomado iba bien al principio para decaer en picada con un ataque de celos que tuvo entre su "Amada" y un sujeto que hacia llamar como ángel. Se que no es buena idea leer esas cosas pero era lo que me mantenía distraída de Ana.

El estante de donde lo tome reunía tanto polvo que los lomos de los libros no se podían leer con facilidad, tuve que soplar creando una pequeña nube que cegó la vista y me hizo estornudar y toser, con las manos tuve que disiparla con movimientos rápidos. No todos los estantes estaban llenos de libros, en algunos habían muchos huecos y algunos ya ocupados por arañas que había decidido hospedarse en aquel lugar, sería una curiosidad que últimamente había visto bastantes arañas, en la mirada que avente al estante mis ojos comenzaron a seguir a una de ellas, la criatura aun con ausencia de luz brillaban sus ojos, tuve que acercarme a encender la vela que cargaba, al mirar donde estaba la araña, esta ya había desaparecido.

Fue interesante, es decir mire de cerca y hubo uno que me llamo la atención, normalmente las pastas estaban gastadas, con el cuero sin trato dignos durante años, con unos simbolitos o mínimo alguna marca que supongo era para identificar los tomos del resto de esa biblioteca, me acerque más para dedicarle mi atención, era tentador, como alguna pieza que al retirar podría desencadenar una catástrofe, mire a ambos lado de mis hombros en busca de alguna presencia, asegurarme de que nadie me viera dentro, ya con el sitio libre tome el libro cercando la luz incandescente de la vela, y con el brillo anaranjado solo se veía la textura de la portada con unos relieves en las esquinas de un decorado barroco, levante la "tapa" del texto adentrándome en curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta leer?- escuche de repente de un voz joven, lo que me dio un salto de inmediato casi tirando el libro y además, a un cabello de que la flama tocara los textos que por su antigüedad provocaría un incendio inminente, debería tener más cuidado con eso, más aun cuando las puertas de salida son lejanas y cerrada con una profunda inversión a que nadie entrará…. O saliera, sería una horno de carnicería humana (ignorando que de por medio ya es un sitio de carnicería humana).

Levante la vela iluminando el pequeño recinto encontrándome con una niña de cabellos rizados que estaba sentada en un rincón con un libro en sus manos, pasando las hojas con suavidad, primero que nada ¿qué hacia allí?.

-¿Qué hace aquí? No deberías estar aquí- reclamé ya recuperando un poco de mi presencia que se me fue bajada por la intermisión de la joven. Subió la vista dejando reconocer unos ojos azules con brillo entre ocre y ambarino reflejado de la pequeña llama que sostenía mi mano derecha, simplemente sonrió con aire de burla –creo que está niña me estaba cayendo mal-

-Creo que no debería estar aquí, pero ¿tu también deberías?- soltó con aire relajado, ¿cómo podía mantener esa actitud en un sitio como este?, y ¿cómo es que una niña entro a una secta como tal?, ¿sería una de las futuras víctimas de sacrificio?, le observe notando su capa de miembro concluyendo que no era así, ella había sobrevivido a la prueba de Carmilla y ese demonio.

-Ehmm.. a.. pues… ¿qué hace una niña aquí en una secta? Y peor aún leyendo estos libros que a mi parecer no deben ser leídos por nadie- cuestione. Cerró el libro de golpe levantándose y sacudiendo polvo con sus manos, comenzó a avanzar a mi dirección.

- no soy una niña- dijo seria -Además, si estos libros no pueden ser leídos por nadie, no deberías leerlos tampoco- respondió ignorando altaneramente mi pregunta.

-Solo espera a que Carmilla se entere, no te ira tan bien como esperas- intente intimidarla un poco, tal vez incluso podría manipularla para mi beneficio o entretenerme un momento. Sonrió como si nada y empezó a empujar la puerta saliendo, lo tome como un victoria, y seguro esa sonrisa una mascar para ocultar su preocupación, pero se detuvo y regreso aun sin voltear a mirar atrás.

-Si fuera así, me pregunto que hará al saber que haz estado aquí leyendo- cerró la conversación y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban por las escaleras y con ellas una luz que seguro había prendido en el trayecto, no se pero esa niña me dio una mala espina, ella no era normal, su mirada era penetrante, esperaba no encontrarla de nuevo cerca.

Seguí con mi rutina pero una simple pregunta puede ser la puerta que induzca al inicio de una serie de eventos desafortunados, que van de la mano con el resultado a la pregunta.

-¿Cuál sería su respuesta a mi pregunta?-

¿Cómo logro entrar a la secta con exactitud? Inclusive como es que permanecía aun con vida en su estadía, según me había enterado había llegado una cantidad considerable de miembros nuevos de varias edades y en su mayoría hombres, pero no había escuchado de alguna niñata…. ¿Sería que….? Imposible, ningún niño puede nacer en la secta y ser criado en silencio, está prohibido, incluso si llegase a pasar sería lanzado a ritual sin duda.

-Recargue mi cabeza en mi palma de mi mano mientras comía, aquel dolor de cabeza se volvía insoportable y esas marcas demoniacas me ardían con inusual calor anormal- algo le sucedía a la Señora era evidente, algo la perturbaba, solo espero que eso no la lleve a tomar mi vida prematuramente.

-¡Dalia!- llego apresuradamente mi poco agradable compañera Anna o Anne como le gustaba que le nombran, no hacia falta esperar que el resto del consejo llegará a sentarse conmigo. La repentina llegada de Anne me había provocado un enojo que seguro duraría el resto de mi día, ni me moleste en responder.

-Dalia, ¿despertaste más amargada que ayer?- comentó James, ese sujeto tan creído, parecía que amaba molestarme.

-Si, me atormenta encontrarme con tu molesto ego, se casarías con tu espejo si pudieras- regresé al joven Narciso*.

-No es momento de molestarse entre nosotros- llegó Catherine a calmar a todo mundo como ella acostumbra, si había alguien que pudiese ponernos unidos sería Catherine.

-¿A qué se debe está reunión familiar?- pregunté con amargura, estar con ellos no era algo que me agradaba y viceversa, debía haber una razón para la conmovedora junta.

-He escuchado rumores muy alarmantes, iré directo al grano sin rodeos- aclaró Alphonse, esperó a que todos mantuvieran una postura seria para continuar, eso incluye a Anne que bajo su enorme estado de perpetua alegría.

-Ya dinos- dijo Catherine ansiosa e igual de desesperada que yo por saber.

-La "Señora"…- está palabras hecha con una acento de burla -… a conseguido reemplazos de nosotros, y ellos solo lograran reemplazarnos si logran asesinarnos, esto es una burla- acabo enojado. Su carácter era uno que se debía medir si se quería tratar con el, su cara daba inmediata idea de su personalidad, indicaba una profunda emoción de gran intensidad dramática, con una gesto con su cabeza extendida delante y cuando llegaba a hablar estaban esos dientes blanquecidos, y en varias ocasiones con ojos con tal sentimientos que se veía apasionados y vidriosos, cuando lo he visto reír dan la apariencia de ceguera enloquecida, furiosa. Sus labios delgados aumentaban su expresión de violencia y ansiedad, una cara que expresaba vehemencia, en cambio James era algo más inmaduro, mientras impregnaba personalidad de arrebato el de aquel sujeto era simplemente primitiva e incluso al punto de ser infantil.

La actitud de Alphonse no podía mejorar el momento pues todos sabíamos el significado de eso, ya había empezado todo, algo estaba presionando a La Señora, y los que sufrirían las repercusiones seríamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- pregunto James, pero esa pregunta parecía un chiste frente a los alarmantes hecho que desencadenaban el desastre, ¡Carmilla se largaba de la secta!, ella podía escabullirse ya que no había ninguna atadura que la tiende aquí, ella es libre y además de que tiene un trato especial de parte de la sombra que cubre Londres.

Aun no entiendo como es que ella le sirve fielmente, una cosa es agradecimiento pero limpiar evidencias a los ojos de Scotland Yard, parecía una deuda de vida sin pagar, y si fuese así, que debía su vida a ese monstruo (que veo lejano pues ese ser parece libre de sentimientos de misericordia o piedad), ¿por qué escapar?, y aún más decirlo al mundo de manera libre ¡decírselo en la cara y restregárselo a la mismísima mano del demonio!, si había algo de lo poco rescatable en esa chica, era valentía, algo de lo que tendría que aprender.

No pude resistir más y me levante de la mesa, si algo más que no tolero y no soportaría un minuto más, eran las discusiones que le dan mucha vuelta al asunto. Iría a mi habitación (si es que así se le puede llamar), despejar todas esa dudas de una vez, reflexionar si realmente…. ¡CRASH!

Choque con algo, cuando alce era la misma chica de los espeluznantes ojos azul oscuro, como hubiera querido que hubiese sido una pared o una piedra, lo que menos quería era enredar más mis teorías, y más aun con la cuestión al aire: _Una simple pregunta puede ser la puerta que induzca al inicio de una serie de eventos desafortunados, que van de la mano con el resultado a la pregunta._

-Tu otra vez- le repliqué reincorporándome al mismo tiempo que ella. -¿escapas de tu inaudible muerte?- me preguntó, será ¿que ella sabía todo lo que pasaba con La señora?, no, supongo que ella se refiere a otra cosa.

Resople con sorna -¿tu piensas que puedes matarme?, supongo que eres de ese grupito de sobrevivientes que busca asesinarnos a mis compañeros a mí-

Soltó una risita peculiar, se podría decir que no sonó infantil, para nada infantil o de algún niño -¿Cómo sabes que nosotros somos tus predadores?, ¿no será que…?- comenzó a alejarse otra vez, creo que tenía prisa con algo, ella no podía irse, no dejándome en un suspenso.

-¿QUÉ? ¿SERÁ QUÉ?- casi gritándole le objete.

-Que una de tus compañeras, ¿es la que planea asesinarte?, suponiendo que inventarán que quieren eliminar a todos- dio la vuelta y en su mano sostenía una pieza de ajedrez, era un alfil, y curiosamente la sostenía con una mano vendada, la mano izquierda del pecado. –si únicamente quieren eliminar una pieza del tablero- termino tirando la pieza hacia mi dirección y torpemente pude tomarla.

-No veremos luego Dalia Guilty- termino y se fue con su paso acelerado. Afirmo lo que digo, esa niña no era normal, tal vez una parte de mi imaginación, de mi subconsciente que me avisa del peligro, hay personajes más allá de la nube de humo de Carmilla, y no solo es uno.

Como aquel día….

-Esos días oscuros las campanas de la catedral no llamaron a orar, sin no mas bien a sentencia aplicada a aquellos victimarios sangrientos, criminales dominados por las mas bajas pasiones en las que puede caer un ser humano, criminales que causaron dolor, llanto y muerte a sus víctimas y familiares.- recité por lo pasillos en susurros solo para mi, recordando más profundamente.

-Llegando el momento de ejecución estos homicidas fueron asistidos por los frailes, que atravez de la confesión pecaminosa buscaban la paz espiritual, al amanecer de los fieles difuntos, siendo el sexto día de la semana a las seis horas, seis campanas tañeron anunciando así el inicio de su peregrinar, su ultimo peregrinar, iban por la capital de la plaza pero no iban solos, no, iba con ellos una curiosa y morbosa multitud que unía sus voces en una sola oración, "Asesinos Malditos asesinos! Ad libitum.- narre con la voz baja que solo los demonio podían escuchar.

Me acercaba a mi habitación, como se acercaba el fin del párrafo, el único que cuenta esa tragedia de 14 de Diciembre. –La sangre se queda con la sangre, y los de venas llenas de ceniza con la ceniza deben estar, seguían coreando las múltiples oraciones en versos bíblicos, retorciendo de ira a las criaturas, que algunos cayendo en desesperación pedían el perdón del mismo Dios, la persona que habían dejado atrás hace mucho- recordé, mi memoria me fallaba.

Abrí el libro al comienzo de las hojas, esperando ahogar preocupaciones antes de terminar ese recordatorio.

-Esos demonios víctimas de su propia especie, cayeron al vacío por pactar con ella, el demonio con el que los demonios hacen pactos… ¿cómo se llamaba? la autonombrada reina de la perdición-. Gruñí, no recordaba su nombre, pero tenía la sensación de que eso tenía que ver con el asunto de la secta.

Cerré la puerta con lentitud, probablemente por saber que había alguna presencia de más en mi habitación, al mirar atrás solo deje soltar un grito luego de ver mi sangre manchar las hojas de un libro ajeno, la pieza de ajedrez era lanzada fuera del tablero…. Creo que ahora lo recordaba.

-El demonio… el demonio era….- se cerró mi garganta antes de pronunciar mi ultima palabra, descarada la vida, malagradecida mis actitudes…. Infierno halla voy.

**_FIN P.O.V Dalia Guilty_**

* * *

*Narciso: A grandísimos rasgos Narciso es quien tiene un desmedido amor a si mismo; creen que el mundo girar en rededor suyo. Proviene del mito de Narciso, aquel que quedo enamorado de su propia imagen al contemplarla en el espejo del rio, tanto fue así, que fue incapaz de separar su mirada de su propia imagen, a causa de ello murió. Por extensión, a algunas flores que crecen en las riveras de los ríos se les llama Narcisos

**_El sig. cap saldrá Claude Faustus para enredar más la trama y el secreto vital de la historia esta un poco cifrado pero, en los sig. cap lo entenderán, creo que me salió bien la ortografía aunque siento que estoy sobre esforzando la trama... ¿que piensan?, creo que debería variarle un poco como le he hecho en este cap, siento que así la narración no queda tan insípida, dijo luego cansa leer lo mismo del personaje, así que intentare variar levemente._**

**_y queridísima guest: gracias por comentar n_-! y si como me avergüenza la ortografía de los primeros cap, en otro momento me dedicare a corregir los 12 capítulos, tal vez hasta vacaciones, ahora estoy ocupadísima._**

**_Bueno me despido con está frase que todas quisiéramos oír de Sebastián: duerme bien...si no despiertas mientras te violo xD_**

**_Autora off!_**


	13. Su mayordomo, sellos de demonio Parte II

_Capitulo 12: Ese mayordomo, sellos de demonio parte II:_

-Ciel, no puede ser que idees esto- le reclame un poco en voz baja mientras acababa de escuchar su plan.

-Créeme funcionara, Dalia parecer ser la única consiente de lo que sucede a su alrededor es la única que ha entrado a leer los libros de la biblioteca, el resto es indiferente de lo que llegase a pasar, será lo mejor para averiguar lo que nos oculta esa demonio- dijo Ciel mientras miraba el sello del contrato que dibuje en la hoja de papel, había entrado en trance al verlo, se perdió en el en cuanto lo vio, solo podía continuar hablando con el.

-También sospechas lo que yo- le dije , todas las piezas quieren encajar donde las acomode, mientras ese misterio se enreda más.

-Hay alguien más detrás de la señora Ercebeth ¿no es así My Lord?- dijo Sebastián, Ciel suspiro coloco sus manos en su barbilla como el acostumbraba a hacer, tiraba la pieza de ajedrez en frente de la celda blanca, como acomodando sus ideas que flotaban en su cabeza.

-Todo apunta a eso, según algunos libros de la biblioteca "prohibida", siempre había sido un demonio decadente, incapaz de hacer un sello de contrato, siendo aclarado por ella que nunca fue seguidora de ellos, eso explicaría más profundamente la relación que ella tiene con su Carmilla- tire la ficha mirándolo comprendiendo un poco a lo que quería llegar.

-Ella no puede hacer contratos…..- le dije resonando eco en mi cabeza.

-Exactamente, ella es en su totalidad incapaz de creara trato con alguien, por consecuencia no puede conseguir almas por medio de ese medio, lo que no lleva a una pregunta…- dijo Ciel dejando el silencio en el aire esperando que yo supiera esa pregunta.

-¿De quién es el sello de ese contrato?- le lancé antes de que nos sumergiéramos en una laguna de dudas.

-Exactamente, ese es la clave del enigma….- resoplo al ver ningún movimiento en el tablero-¿qué demonio metió manos aquí?- dijo con un aire algo melancólico, fue extraño es para mi, fue un expresión muy sutil en su tono de voz, exactamente como el mismo cuando habla de Lady Elizabeth, entra en una zona de tristeza.

-¿Qué demonio metió manos aquí?... suenas como si supieras que demonio fue- le indique, Ciel divago un poco al tirar el alfil. –Como si yo supiera que tipos de demonios habitan el mundo- termino.

-Debo admitir que hay una parte de razón aquí, eso explica su necesidad de crear sectas, como un araña a la espera de sus victimas que caigan en su red-dijo Sebastián sirviendo un té en la taza de Ciel, como he dicho, el té no me gusta.

-Pero en cuanto a su mano derecha Carmilla…- dijo Ciel llamando nuestra atención cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su mano en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando. -.. los textos escritos por Bathory menciona que ella nació cerca de 1550-1560, eso ya es hace 400 años, en aquella época es donde conoció a su Carmilla que ella misma aclaro que murió, sin especificar causas, será ¿que la actual Carmilla es el demonio?- preguntó Ciel

-No lo creo…- solté de inmediato matando el alfil que momentos antes Ciel tiro.

-¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó, supongo que el también lo sabía, siempre estaba poniéndome este tipo de pruebas, intentando comprobar si estaba junto con el en sus teorías.

-Yo me abría dado cuenta de inmediato al igual que usted, es de las pocas presencias que se pueden sentir aquí son las demoníacas, aunque tengo que admitir que hay una leve presencia increíblemente sutil que he sentido cerca, peor puedo asegurarle que no se trata de la señorita Carmilla- dijo Sebastián de inmediato.

-Pero el sello significa contrato ¿no es así?... en ningún momento hemos visto a su demonio- pregunte.

-Parece como si el contratista, está siendo usado de peón- dijo Ciel tomando su alfil muerto, y yo tome mi rey moviéndolo a la izquierda, -Eso nos deja pensando si Ercebeth es o aparenta ser el rey de este juego de ajedrez…-

-Comprendo- dijo Ciel. –Como sea, todas esas preguntas se responderán si hacemos lo que dijo Evangeline, verás que servirá, además será interesante ver su reacción- termino el Conde Phantom poniéndome en jaque.

* * *

Ciel había predicho que Dalia iría a cambiar el libro o diario por lo que me envío a la "zona" prohibida para asustarla, o hacerla pensar que en cualquier momento iba a morir a causa de lo sellos del demonio.

Espere dentro mientras leía los diarios, la poca luz y el olor a viejo, antiguo, humedad no me dejaba concentrarme con suficiente atención, comenzaba a estar igual de aburrida que cuando estaba encerrada y para la ironía de la situación estaba en el mismo lugar.

Tyler era un tipo sospechoso debía admitir, más que en el reto que había dejado Ercebeth estaba más interesado en saber sobre Ciel, Sebastián y yo, llegó a pensar de que este sujeto lo enviaron, pero ¿de donde?.

El sonido de la puerta enorme de madera me alerto y tuve que apagar mi vela de inmediato, ya se había demorado demasiado en llegar, pero miré el reloj de Tyler donde me percate de que para su rutina aún era demasiado temprano, no sería Dalia, y antes de que acabara de abrirse me puse la capucha y gatee atrás de un librero casi a oscuras donde escuche los pasos calmados de alguien entrando, de inmediato todo se vio iluminado por una lámpara grande por la zona que alumbro, este resplandor llego tan lejano que me dejo ver a lo que se refería Ciel, había unos documentos de periódicos sobre una mesa con varias fotos anexas.

Fue mía mi sorpresa que entre ellas estaba la foto familiar de mi habitación, aquella donde Lady Middleford me había contado había sido tomada el día de mi cumpleaños, estaba algo quemada, pero estaba ahí claramente.

Se acercaban los pasos, pisada tras pisada, como el conteo de las manecillas del reloj, estás se coordinaron con el latido de mi corazón, fundiéndose su eco con la sombra y oscuridad profunda de la pequeña biblioteca, está erosionada negrura se rompía con la ambigüedad de las pisadas que movían el origen de la luz.

Se acercaba, y se acercaba, y de una vez certera logré mirar la dueña del sonido que rompió con el silencioso momento, -"Carmilla"-.

Miro de un lado a otro de la mesa con los archivos de la familia Phantomhive, recargando con mucho cuidado el quinqué sobre la mesa, tuve que mover un libro pues este me bloqueaba la vista, estaba observando detrás de un librero. Ella rebuscaba entre las hojas algo, y con un gesto claro de victoria pareció que lo encontró y lo tomo.

Tomo el quinqué de nuevo en las manos y se disponía a irse pero alguien más entro en la habitación…

-Veo que aquí estás- dijo la voz, y avanzó velozmente hacia Carmilla, mis dientes fueron apretados con furia al igual que apreté mis uñas en mi mano al identificar al sujeto que me llevaba la comida diario –_quería asesinarlo en ese momento- _que _no se fuera preocupando, pero ¡Tranquilo!, tu momento pronto vendrá, tienes suerte de que hay una joya más preciada en el tesoro_, ¿esas no había sido sus palabras que me había dicho?

-Angyal, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Carmilla dándose la vuelta con el quinqué, este personaje nombrado "Angyal", se acercó y la abrazo, Carmilla con un poco de timidez devolvió el abrazo.

-Supe que te ibas de la secta ¿por qué?- preguntó, Carmilla se quito del abrazo y quedo con una expresión seria ante la pregunta. Así que ella se iba… ¿por qué?, necesitaba la respuesta así que me puse más atención a la conversación.

-Pues…- vacilo con notable indecisión. –simplemente quiero volver con mi familia, eso es todo, ella no puede hacer nada al respecto- dijo con un poco más de firmeza, dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿tu familia?, ¡por favor!, desde un principio venías aquí para alejarte de ella, ¿por qué volver con ellos?- le detuvo.

-¿es demasiado pedir libertad?- preguntó ella soltándose del agarre de este sujeto, el dejo escapar un risita y la tomo de los hombros quedando frente a frente.

-Te aseguro, que es demasiado pedir para un ave que se quemo las alas- y continuo riendo mientras Carmilla lo miraba algo extrañada.

-Perdón…ha…ha.. pero lo que… ha ha- dijo calmando un poco su risa, -lo que quiero decir es que veo muy difícil que escapes de todo esto, bueno no en su totalidad, y la parte de ir con tu familia, ¿no te harán preguntas de a adónde habías ido?- le dijo este sujeto provocando varias dudas a Carmilla, tal vez lo que menos le convenía a todos era que el exterior supiera sobre está secta.

-Si lo que quieres es que no los delate, bien eso haré, pero no volveré aquí- volvía a dirigirse a la salida. -¿qué le dirás a tu marido?, lo siento mi amor, pero ese matrimonio no beneficiaba a ninguno, lo mejor era dejar todo esto.- dijo el en burla, pasándola de largo y saliendo de la biblioteca. ¿Cuándo se dispersarán las dudas en vez de expandirse más?

* * *

Mansión Phantomhive

-Vamos, se que ella está aquí- dijo Víctor que abrió de una en una las puertas de la mansión y cerraba con fuerza al no encontrar su "futura esposa". El joven pelirrojo fóbico de la sangre estaba preocupado por no ver a su "esposa" en varios días, comenzó a creer que ella se escondía del dentro de la mansión evadiéndolo.

-Señor Earn, ya le he dicho que no está aquí- repetía Meyrin mientras intentaba parar al chico que estaba decidido a hallarla aun debajo del papel tapiz si era necesaria la situación, (y vaya que parecía muy dispuesto pues ya quería empezar a mojar la pared y quitar el papel con el tenedor de ensaladas).

-No me la creo, necesito su respuesta a la carta que envié hace días, es urgente que este respondida ahora, ¡es de suma IMPORTANCIA!, además si salió ¿por qué no me ha avisado? Es de mala educación en primer lugar- dijo el joven subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de ella. Ese lugar era prohibido, ni siquiera la dulce Elizabeth le permitía el paso a Meyrin; el lugar no solo era la habitación de Evangeline, sino se había preservado toda seña de que antes le pertenecía a su marido Ciel Phantomhive, y tanto Meyrin, Barnad, Finnian, e incluso Claude Faustus lo sabían y que el chico ya vestido de explorador de pirámides ya estaba preparado para profanar (digámoslo así) ese sitio.

-Le he dicho que ha salido, pero no especifico donde iría, está con el joven Sebastián con ella, debe ser para arreglar los negocios- dijo Meyrin, esto detuvo en seco al joven dándose la media vuelta un una ceja levantada.

-¿Con su mayordomo?- preguntó el como si no hubiese escuchado esa parte, se ajusto un poco los guantes esperando la respuesta de Meyrin. Víctor de poco de conocerlo había declarado una guerra con Sebastián intentando hacer caer al perfecto mayordomo, las razones de este odio aun no son confirmadas del todo.

-Así es, su mayordomo, o mejor dicho el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, así que no debe preocuparse, si está con el estará segura- dijo Meyrin.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?- preguntó el joven continuando abriendo puertas luego de esa leve distracción, Meyrin corrió tras el nuevamente intentando detenerlo. –Se fue hace una semana-

-Una semana, no me parece, debe estar aquí adentro- dijo corriendo hacia la ubicada habitación de ella -¡No puede entrar ahí! ¡le pido que espere!- dijo Meyrin corriendo tras del, Víctor llegó a la puerta blanca y con mucha ansiedad abrió el picaporte donde se encontró con el otro mayordomo que residía actualmente en la casa, observó al joven con sus ojos ambarinos escondidos debajo de la capa de lentes, dejando callado al pelirrojo, arreglo sus lentes listo para escuchar la explicación de Meyrin.

-¿Y bien?, ¿a que se debe este escándalo?- preguntó mirando a ambos quienes se encogieron a la pregunta dada, para obtener un poco más de información miro directamente a Meyrin quien sabría que diría o trataría de dar una orientación sobre el desorden que irrumpía la paz de la mansión.

-Bueno… es el joven Víctor Earn busca a la señorita Evangeline- dijo Meyrin bajando la mirada apretando en sus manos el vestido de Maid con el que siempre trabajaba, ahora tocaba ser intimidado por la mirada ambarina al joven pecoso.

-La señorita Evangeline Phantomhive no se encuentra en la mansión joven Earn, le pido amablemente que se retirara a su llegada- dijo Claude indicando la salida con un plumero.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, he venido a verla y no me iré hasta que hable con ella, si realmente no está entonces esperare aquí- dijo clavando ambos pies contra la alfombra dando señal de que hablaba enserio, el mayordomo acepto esto con desafío.

-Como quiera, y perdone mi descortesía, soy Claude Faustus, tutor y temporal mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, usted y yo nos conocemos de las pocas clases que entro con mi Joven Ama- termino haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a la posición original.

-Bueno pues… jeje … supongo, pero como sea, me quedaré aquí hasta que llegué, al menos que tu puedas llevarme a ella- dijo el jovencito.

-Pero le he repetido que no tenemos alguna idea de donde se puede encontrar- dijo Meyrin con la misma insistencia.

-Sigo sin creérmela-dijo Víctor evadiendo al mayordomo y entrando a su gana a la habitación, abriendo el closet hurgando entre los vestidos como si se tratase la búsqueda de un ladrón en una pila de paja.

-¡Señorito Víctor!, ¡no puede entrar así a sus anchas en la habitación de una dama!, aun menos cuando no están casados, los únicos que podían entrar eran Lady Elizabeth y el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, incluso no se que hacía el señor Faustus aquí – dijo Meyrin intentado parar al joven que ahora buscaba debajo de la cama metiendo su mano bajo ella y lanzando al aire unas cajas con fotos de Lady Elizabeth.

-Me encontraba despolvando el cuadro de la habitación, la señorita Middleford le pedía esto al Joven Michaelis, viendo su ausencia he decidido desempolvarlo- aclaró Faustus que miraba en vez de intentar parar al invitado.

-No se ustedes, pero se que está por aquí, ¡vamos sal de aquí!- dijo el pelirrojo en medio de la habitación, donde su vista se cruzo con la mesa de noche encontrándose con un libro dividido a la mitad con la carta que el envío.

-¡Ya la leyó!- exclamó algo feliz al encontrarla abierta.

-No debe leer correspondencia ajena, ¿qué clase de modales tiene este joven?- aclaro Meyrin, quien estaba desesperada por sacar al improvisado visitante.

-¡Yo escribí está carta!, así que no veo el problema, y el único que veo es que no lo haya respondido aun- dijo el

-Joven Víctor Earn- llamó Claude Faustus, llamando atención tanto del nombrado como el de la Maid que se calmó un momento solo para escuchar.

-Si es tanto su deseo de verla creo poder guiarlo a donde se encuentra mi Joven Ama, solo por favor si dejará de fisgonear en las pertenecías de mi bochan.- dijo Claude Faustus. Víctor le miro algo desconfiado pero no viendo otra opción.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó con un tono feliz, soltó la carta dejándola caer y saliendo corriendo disparado afuera de la habitación corriendo al final del pasillo.

-¿qué esperas?, no hay que perder tiempo- dijo el chico haciendo señal de que fuera a guiarlo.

-Meyrin, por favor limpia está habitación en lo que llevó al señor Earn con la señorita, les dejo el resto a Finnian y Barnad, no hagan ningún desastre- le dejo el plumero en las manos a Meyrin mientras caminaba hacia Víctor.

-Ehmm ss.. Si si señor- dijo Meyrin con una torpe reverencia.

-Esto será más que interesante- dijo el demonio caminando hacia el chico que le esperaba con ansias.

* * *

Me había quedado sumida en mis preguntas el resto del tiempo que espere, miraba el reloj constantemente esperando a que llegará la puntual chica Dalia Guilty, mientras repasaba mentalmente algunas respuestas que habían sido resueltas, más aun por las lecturas que logré encontrar en esos diarios improvisados, explicándome con más claridad que pasaba con Ercebeth y Carmilla.

Según parecía la chica actual no se llamaba así, se tenía un nombre pero nunca quería mencionarlo Bathory, siempre le llamaba Carmilla, Mircalla entre otros, la llamaba así simplemente porque le recordaba a su pasada amada, que según dice reencarno en está chica actual, y tuvo que buscarla y mantenerla a su lado, o eso esperaba, ahora las noticias que escuché parece que de lo contrario su "Mircalla" se había hartado de ella.

Mencionaba un ángel, uno autentico también con decadencia que se le había unido, ¿por qué razón un ángel se uniría con un demonio?, es como la propia oración diría, son distintos son la luz y la oscuridad, sería impensable observar que se uniesen por una causa pues sus propósitos y metas son tan distintos el uno del otro, Bathory buscaba únicamente a su Carmilla mientras el otro "castigaba" personas… lo que me deja pensando ¿dónde se encuentra el ángel actualmente? y de camino a mi pregunta, ¿dónde mantenían a Emily Earn?

Al fin la hora llegó y demorada solo por unos cuantos minutos ella llegó haciendo sus movimientos meticulosamente, como si supiera que alguien la estuviese viendo, traía su capucha abajo con su cabello esponjado fuera de está, su flama iluminaba una zona pequeña comparada con el quinqué de Carmilla, acercó su vela a un librero observándoles con dedicación, buscaba alguno diferente, quien sabe cuanto de todo esto ella había leído estaba tan metida en ellos, cuando tomo uno y después de admirarlo un instante decido llamar su atención.

-¿Te gusta leer?- lancé, me dio algo de risa el salto que dio al escuchar eso, parecía que la asusté, aunque no debería repetirlo, casi tira la vela en los libros, quien sabe que clase de desastre infernal hubiera desencadenado eso. Ella levanto la flama, cegándome un poco y tuve que parpadear varias veces, mejor baje la mirada pasando la hoja del libro leyéndolo para averiguar un poco más.

-¿Qué hace aquí?, no deberías estar aquí- me reclamó, subí la vista aun cuando la luz me molestaba un poco, pero pude acostumbrarme rápido parecía que se enojo por el sobresalto que le había causado, otra vez recordé su pequeño saltito que dio y no pude evitar sonreír aguantando un risa, fue tan gracioso, me gustaría poder dejar escapar esa risa pero no era momento.

-Creo que no debería estar aquí, pero ¿tu también deberías?- le dije, quería confundirla, más cuando ella parecía intimidarme, creo que en otro momento me hubiera funcionado pero no, claro que está vez no sería así, ya no había niñita perdida en la el tiempo y las sombras, mi conciencia había sido rescatada antes de que desapareciese y había cosas que cambiarían ahora. La desconcerté un instante un punto bueno a mi favor.

-Emm.. a pues…- no podía mantener su mirada fija, jugo solo por un momento con sus manos como quitándose el sudor de ellas quiso retomar un poco de autoridad -…¿qué hace una niña aquí en la secta? Y peor aun leyendo libros que a mi parecer no deben leídos por nadie- eso me enojo y cerré de un golpe bastante brusco el libro me levanté con lentitud sin quitarle la mirada, sacudiendo el vestido y con pasos firmes avance hacia ella.

-No soy una niña- entone seria -además, si estos libros no pueden ser leídos por nadie- señale la librería que encerraba prácticamente la habitación –no deberías leerlos tampoco- esperaba hacerla enojar, si no lo notaba no era ninguna niña. Deje el libro en el estante.

-Solo espera a que Carmilla se entere, no te ira tan bien como esperas- ¡por favor!, ella se largaba de ese lugar no era una buena amenaza, debía mostrarle que no me asustaba así que le sonreí y probablemente por la luz debía verme algo siniestra, retrocedió ligeramente y di por terminada esa platica así que preferí salir a buscar a "Emily" pero antes…

-Si fuera así, me pregunto que hará al saber que haz estado leyendo- selle esa puerta gigantesca. Saqué una pequeña vela que guardaba en mi bolsillo y un cerillo con el que prendí para iluminar mi paso, al estar tan profundo no se veía nada más que negrura, solo poniendo la mano a la altura de la nariz se podía ver, me pregunte donde podía estar la dichosa niña que buscaban con desesperación los shinigamis aparentemente. _–Huele a humedad y a sándalo-_ seria mejor ver ese laberinto, donde vea a donde me lleva.

Recargándome en la pared con mi tacto para guiarme y no fiarme del todo de la luz de la vela continúe siguiendo a mi olfato _–Ahora huele a tierra mojada pero aun está el sándalo-_ era el olor familiar que odiaba sin embargo debía ir a investigar.

Cada piedra era reconocida por mi memoria, es como si supiera o sintiera que lo observará antes el tacto con la piedra solida se termino en una avanzada con las uñas clavadas en el muro levantando polvo y pequeñas piedras que quedaron debajo de la uña cada vez más furioso, era para mi retroceder en un cinta, moverla en reversa recordando los días pensando ¿saldré de aquí?, viviendo atacada de recuerdos fugaces que son tan lejanos y antiguos que al repasarlos era como recitar un libro, un libro narrado por alguien más, la historia que yo misma viví pero a la vez tan ajenos que dolían.

_-Terminaré sin uñas- pero no me importa, quiero recordar-_ ….¿pero recordar qué? Un sensación de vacío que cargo conmigo con esa cadena que de esfera de peso tiene esa pregunta pero me interrogo conmigo ¿qué debo recordar? _–comienza a sangrar levente las yemas de los dedos-,_ acercándome cada vez a la ultima nota de la canción ya tocada, regresando esa cinta cinemática, como intentando, queriendo saltar esa parte de los libros que nadie quiere volver a leer, esa que nos hizo llorar o que aburrió… _-Sándalo, ese era el aroma que me recordaba directamente con las noches de la habitación-_ parándome en seco con la mano palpitando y otra mano con cera ya enfriada que había tomado forma de mis dedos tal vez por avanzar con rapidez provocando que la cera derretida se deslizara por un extremo, ¿pero que importaba eso? La cera estaba fría ahora, el dolor del instante ya no estaba y estaba parada enfrente de una puerta de metal.

El silencio sepulcral continuaba ahí, no había cambiado nada -¡ha!- ¿qué esperaba? Que adquiriera un suspiro de viento… ¿qué susurra las historias contadas ahí?. _–me acerque abriéndola al mover ese seguro que lo resguardaba y mantenía oculto, impenetrable y solitario el contenido del interior- en mis adentro solo tal vez…-_

El primer paso rompió el silencio con el eco del choque del zapato con la piedra…solo tal vez suspiraba o anhelaba que de algún modo los muros hayan guardado realmente esos momentos donde las narraciones rompieron el silencio, o en donde la luz colada de la rejilla que miraba ahora rompía con la penumbra, con la vista seguí la luz que terminaba detenida con el suelo y en medio del rayo estaba una pieza de ajedrez blanca, alta y parada, inerte muestra de una señal de Ciel parecía haber revisado ese cuarto ¿y esa pieza de ajedrez? más que una señal era una orden -ve tras Dalia-.

Contando los sonidos de las pisadas tome esa pieza de tablero blanca entre mis manos y mirando alrededor, las paredes me figuraban transportar a la época no lejana, la que puedo tocar casi _- la pieza se ha manchado de sangre de mi mano-_ esa división entre mi cordura estaba ahí, acercándome aun sin levantarme del todo, dejando la vela y la pieza marfil en el suelo toco con los dedos la pared _-trozos de cera seca caen hechos pedazos al suelo-_ sigo sintiendo la roca, un reconocimiento táctil, acercando mi cara a la fría al tacto roca, impregnando olores en mi nariz profundamente, ahí seguía, el tenue perfume de sándalo, el agua, humedad, tierra, roció, y ahora ese olor extrañamente abandonado, un aroma de desolación y soledad que se fusionaba con el ambiente de recuerdos solos, condenados y teñidos de tragedia.

Volviendo al tacto toco con una leve profundidad de la roca, un relieve natural de la piedra, con lo que pude intento rascar más, quitaba con facilidad los trozos de piedra que caían en cachos grandes por estar mojados, la nieve seguro se derritió y llego a esa profundidad aunque exitoso al principio esta se secaba rápido recuperando dureza, rasgando mis manos por lo áspero de la superficie, tome la pieza de ajedrez y la uso para abrirme paso más y más, comenzó a funcionar, se creo un agujero donde mi mano atravesó permitiendo quitar los tabiques de piedra labrados de forma rectangular y ese pequeño agujero fue tan grande como para que yo pasara arrastrando. Lista con la vela en mano me aventuro a esa oscuridad completa, el olor era más fuerte y dominante, algo nauseabundo y seco que cerraba mi garganta, subo la vela viendo la puerta que estaba más reforzada que la mía, las paredes más gastadas, rasguños en el suelo de tierra y leves pisadas marcadas en forma de un pie, la tierra fría al contacto.

_-¿estará aquí?-_ alzo más la vela dando un salto con las paredes, estaban dibujadas, pintadas repetidas veces con un sello de contrato pero no cualquiera, los mismos que cubrían a Dalia, hechos con lodo con palabras extrañas que no se me hacían similares o parecidos al alfabeto _-¿que es esto?- _fue la primera pregunta que podía decirse, otras le hacían compañía ampliando el misterio y dejando otra incógnita, si no estaba aquí Emily Earn ¿donde podía estar?...

_-¡No puede ser!- _tomando lo más rápido posible la vela salgo corriendo del agujero sin cerrar esa puerta, corriendo mientras un vacío se abría atrás mío, sintiendo como si los recuerdos del sitio cobrasen vida, capaces de arrastrarme al interior del vacío en donde vivía. –La vela se apago- no es hora de entrar en pánico, aun tropezando con los escalones como si nada pasará seguí corriendo aun rodeada de las sombras sin luz que las sometiera, apretaba con fuerza la pieza de ajedrez, _-debó ir con Ciel-._

Tenía la pieza maestra para acabar con ese jueguito de Ercebeth, estaba ansiosa consternada debía apresurarme, y en un momento caigo en cuenta en que solté la vela en alguna parte, termino chocando con paredes pero termine chocando con algo pero no me detendría.

-Tu otra vez- me tuve que detener, me era necesario, recuperaba aliento y mis latidos se regularizaban lo que me permitió hablarle sin entrecortarme -¿Escapas de tu inaudible muerte?- era hora de espantarla, en cuento cruzara esa puerta Sebastián cerraría la puerta de todos lo de la secta nadie debía salir y era seguro que ninguno saldría, más con el dato recién descubierto de la biblioteca.

Resoplo -¿tu piensas que puedes matarme?, supongo que eres de ese grupito de sobrevivientes que busca asesinarnos a mis compañeros y a mí-

No pude evitar y me reí, qué irónico que ya sabían que buscaban matarlos pero no hacían nada, otra ve su cara era perturbada justo como cuando salto del susto y ahora la risa fue más hilarante.

-¿Cómo sabes que nosotros somos tus predadores? ¿no será que…?- su cara se abría a curiosidad si me quedaba otro momento me atacaría de la risa por lo mucho que abrió los ojos, creo que si logré asustarla.

-¿QUÉ? ¿SERÁ QUÉ?- me grito

Sin girarme decidí terminar con su duda –Que una de tus compañeras, ¿es la que planea asesinarte?, suponiendo que inventarán que quieren eliminar a todos- me volteé sacando la pieza de ajedrez, la pieza que sería mi prueba de que yo había sido la que la asesino. –si únicamente quieren eliminar una pieza del tablero- le lancé la pieza que con suerte logró atrapar.

-Nos veremos Dalia Guilty- y continuando con mi carrera visualicé el "cuarto" de Ciel y sin tocar entre, no estaba cansada, la parada con Dalia me ayudo a recuperarme pero sin mucho de palabras no pude decirle nada, simplemente estaba parada en sosteniendo la puerta abierta y el Phantom levantó su vista a mi lleno de expectativa a la espera de algo.

-¿Sucede algo?- se levantó haciéndome pasar y cerrando la puerta. –Vamos, ¿qué averiguaste?-

Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en una de las camas –Carmilla, es Emily Earn- le solté

* * *

**Bueno me tarde menos, perdón el suspenso esta ves no quería cortarlo aquí pero ¿ven el problema de monumental volumen? bueno pues aun no lo logro resolver así que escribo en ratito en las noches, lo lamento TT/_/TT no me asesinen *muere de porrazos con tecleadas de odio**

**Bueno aclarando algo:**

**Aun no se acaba el fic, pero si quieren lo acabo :/, okey ya le quito a mi estado emo lo que me refería era a la planeación de la historia esta completa, no le falta nada ahora el ritmo ira mas rápido ya verán lo que sacare de las mangas ;), creo que eso fue mi culpa, creo que no lo aclare *reverencia estilo Sebastián.**

**haha y si creo que narrado desde el punto de vista de Dalia da un poco de escalofríos.**

**gracias por lo que están leyendo, sin el fic caería en depresión.**

**me despido por que sigo escribiendo el next cap.**

***Escritora off**


End file.
